Rosa de Cristal
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Ella es la líder de la empresa más importante de todas, perfecta ante las sociedad. Él el hijo de uno de los pilares de la elite, un caballero sin par. Que gran mentira. Ambos son lo contrario a lo que fingen ser, la música los une sin querer y surge un romance al instante. ¿Cómo lograrán para ocular su verdadero yo sin dañar a sus empresa y su extraño don? [AU MODERNO JELSA]
1. Rosa uno: Lo intentaré por ti

_¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Se acuerdan que les dije que tenía un nuevo proyecto AU en proceso?! ¡Pues aquí está el proyecto terminado! Basado en algunos dibujos vistos en referencia a los FanFics de R9K (FanFics que no he tenido el gusto de leer, pues la temática es ELSANNA [Si, anteriormente he dicho que me llega a gustar esto, pero aclaré que sólo friendship] y además está en inglés y Zakuro es una mugre vaga que hasta le da flojera alcanzar su móvil a veces teniéndolo en frente), ya que me gusta la manera en la que presenta a nuestra querida Reina de las Nieves, y poniendo un toque de JELSA (Obviamente, esto será un JELSA) ha nacido este extraño AU. _

_Aclaraciones antes de empezar a leer: _

_1.- No, la autora no se drogó antes de escribir esto. _

_2.- Los personajes no son míos (algún día los compraré, lo sé[?]), todo es propietario de sus respectivos creadores. _

_3.- El FanFic ocurre en "la época moderada" _

_4.- Jack no está muerto, está más que vivito y coleando. _

_5.- Espero y disfruten que con esta obra, ya que lo hago para pasar el tiempo y hacer que ustedes pasen un buen momento leyendo lo que sale de mi mente atrofiada. _

_Sin más por el momento, ¡buena lectura! _

҉ Rosas de cristal. .҉

Rosa uno: Una y otra vez. El mundo es frío. Pero lo intentaré por ti, mi adorada hermana.

El cielo era gris, era invierno, mi estación favorita. Estaba apoyada en la pared de afuera de mi casa, tenía entre mis manos en cigarrillo que le había quitado a Anna cuando la sorprendí a punto de probar tal veneno, lo arrojé al suelo con odio y pasé mis manos por mi cabello. ¿Cómo es que mi hermana era tan ingenua? Quería matar a su novio por darle semejante cosa. Me quité mi guante de malla, pues era la única forma de controlar estos extraños poderes con los que nací. Extendí mi mano y lancé un rayo con furia. Anna seguía siendo una niña. A mi alrededor empezó a nevar, más nadie le tomó importancia, era invierno después de todo. Los copos nevados empezaron a cubrir mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mis pantalones de igual color. En mis botas empezaron a aparecer pequeñas gotas por la nieve que se derretía arriba de ellas. Me agaché en mi lugar y estallé en llanto congelando el pequeño espacio que estaba a mi alrededor. Odiaba pelear con Anna, ya que ella era lo único que me quedaba después de la muerte de papá y mamá en ese feo accidente de carro.

Recordé toda mi vida en ese momento: Desde que tengo memoria, he poseído esta habilidad de poder crear, controlar, la nieve a voluntad. Claro. A menos que experimente alguna emoción a tal grado que mi don hace que todo lo que en mi interior hay salga de forma nevada, gélida y violenta como ahora. Cuando tenía tres años, algo muy especial pasó el día de mi cumpleaños. Mi hermanita Anna nació, si, cumplimos años el mismo día. Nos volvimos muy unidas y siempre jugábamos en casa, pues adoraba ver hacer "la magia", como ella le llamaba, y jugar entre la nieve haciendo hombres de dicho material y peleando con esta. Un día, mientras Anna y yo jugábamos, pasó un accidente que hasta la noche de hoy torturaba mi corazón. Ella estaba saltando de montículo en montículo de nieve que yo hacía, pero me resbalé, ya que habíamos estado patinando, y, en un intento de que Anna no terminara estrellada contra el suelo, lacé un rayo y le di en la cabeza. Me aterré. Mis padres llevaron a mi hermanita con un viejo chaman el cual le borró sus recuerdos con su magia. Lo malo. Es que me advirtió que el temor sería mi peor enemigo. El miedo de mi misma.

*Los años pasaron y me encerré del mundo que me rodeaba para no herir a nadie. Sobre todo, me alejé de Anna. En la escuela dejé de relacionarme con mis compañeros, a lo mucho hablaba con dos o tres de ellos. Llegaba a mi casa e iba directo a mi habitación a encerrarme del mundo, mis padres, en su afán de que mi encierro fuera más plácido, me llenaron de artefactos tecnológicos. Desde los ordenadores más sofisticados, las consolas más novedosas y los celulares más caros de la marca de la manzanita. Gracias a aquello, pude hablar con mi hermana y rescatar un poco nuestra relación que estaba casi muerta. También me regalaron el objeto que cambiaría mi vida, una pequeña guitarra acústica, pues las normales eran demasiado grades para mi. Mientras crecía, mi gusto por la música fue creciendo, y también, gracias a mi ordenador e internet, descubrí un cierto género musical que demostraba mayormente mis sentimientos. El rock and roll. Pero no sólo escuchaba éste, a pesar que era mi predilecto, descubrí la música clásica, que ayudaba a veces a calmarme y apreciar la hermosura de la música. Pero, también descubrí que mediante crecía, mis poderes también lo hacían, así que desde mis ocho años, mi padre me acostumbró a usar unos guantes que ayudaban a mantener bajo control mis poderes.

Por no tener contacto con nadie, desarrollé una clase de complejo antisocial. Cuando tuve edad suficiente para entrar a la secundaria. Ya no hablaba con nadie. Mi aspecto, por influencia de mis gustos, era más que raro. Usualmente llevaba chamarras, por precaución por sí alguien me tocaba no terminara congelado, jeans, tenis, mayormente usaba camisas y llevaba el pelo amarrado en un peinando que sólo mamá sabía hacer. Mis rasgos eran fríos, escuchaba rumores de mi, me decían "la reina de las nieves" por carácter de expresiones faciales o de esa chispa luminosa en los ojos. Ya quieres ver que alguno de esos chicos viviera encerrado como yo, a ver si no desarrollaban problemas para comunicarse con los demás. En esta etapa, nació mi gusto por el arte. Adoraba ver las pinturas, las obras de teatro, y los escritos tanto líricos como dramáticos. Era un buen medio para sacar todos los sentimientos que mi corazón reprimía.

Un día, papá y mamá tuvieron que viajar por cuestiones de trabajo, ya que éramos los dueños de una empresa multimillonaria de estatus mundial. Aún recuerdo aquel día, Anna había cumplido quince años y yo los dieciocho. Vestía con un pantalón azul, unos convers de igual color, una blusa blanca que no se veía, pues tenía una sudadera azul con una raya negra en medio que mantenía cerrada hasta el cuello que me llegaba hasta la mitad de este. Tenía mi pelo amarrado como mamá me había enseñado y unos guantes negros de cuero que papá me había regalado para mantener a raya mis poderes, pues ya eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para traspasar los guantes de tela que siempre usaba. Los esperé abajo de la escalera de nuestra casa de dos pisos, a pesar de tener dinero para derrochar, teníamos una casa cotidiana de dos pisos. Anna había ido a despedir a nuestros padres a su alcoba, y no quise interrumpir ese precioso momento con mi presencia, así que preferí estar ahí abajo. Vi a mis padres descender de las escaleras mientras un de los empleados bajaba sus maletas.

— ¿Tienen que viajar? — Interrogué con ojos suplicantes, si hubiese sabido que pasaría en su ausencia, les hubiera rogado quedarse.

— Confiamos en ti, Elsa. — Soltó papá con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Cuida de tu hermana, que no se vaya a meter en problemas. — Me pidió mamá con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. — Prometí de corazón.

— Se una buena niña. — Y antes de que se fueran, les di un abrazo que deseé nunca acabase.

— Ser una buena niña siempre debo ser... Cuidaré a Anna... — Susurré mientras veía a mis padres subir en el carro que sería su tumba.

No pasaron ni dos días entes de que uno de los empleados de nuestros padres llegara a casa. Yo estaba en mi habitación escuchando la canción de "world so cold" de 3DG, jamás pensé que esa canción llegaría a ser la más apropiada para esa situación. Escuché tocar la puerta, así que bajé al recibidor gritándole a Anna que no abriese la puerta, me puse mi chamarra azul y abrí. Parada adelante de mi. Con los ojos llorosos y rojos. Estaba el mismo empleando que nos llegaba a hacer la comida y a ver si nos hacia falta algo. Era ya de mayor edad y calvo. En su expresión se veía una tristeza inmensa y mi corazón de estrujó.

— ¿Señorita? — Me llamó con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Si? — Le respondí algo asustada.

— ¿Se encuentra la señorita Anna en casa? Debo darles una noticia, a las dos. — Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en los ojos del anciano.

— Claro, pase. — Mi hice a un lado para darle paso.

Guié al anciano por la sala hasta la pequeña cocina, era un cuarto de unos escasos tres metros de largo, en medio había una mesa de madera clara, en la pared se apreciaba una televisión y los artefactos culinarios relucían. Le dije que se sentara y yo salí para buscar a Anna quien hablaba con sus amigas de la escuela. Toqué la puerta de su habitación y vi su enorme cuarto color verde. Muy diferente a mi cuarto que era de color blanco. Tenía una televisión que rara vez usaba, un ordenador abandonando -en ocasiones me daba pena el pobre artefacto-, su ropa estaba regada por todos lados y se veía que acababa de terminar de hablar por celular, pues el pobre estaba casi echando humo. Le dije que se vistiera y bajara, ya que aún estaba en su short de pijama verde y una blusa de tirantes de un color más bajo. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y bajé las escaleras de nuevo, en el pasamanos pude ver un rastro de escarcha. Estaba nerviosa y eso no era bueno. Antes de encontrarme con el viejo traté de tranquilizarme, aunque él ya sabía de mi situación, no quería preocuparle.

Al estar ambas ya reunidas con el anciano, él nos narró que mientras nuestros padres conducían por la carretera, un trailer se les interpuso y, tratando de evitar un choque, papá dio vueltas al volante, pero fue en vano, el trailer se puso de forma paralela a ellos provocando que ambos se estrellaran. Nuestro padres murieron de forma instantánea. Lo único que se pudo recuperar del accidente fueron sus anillos de casados. Anna dio un grito de terror mientras decía que todo era mentira, pero el señor traía consigo los anillos de papá y mamá cubiertos de sangre. Mi hermana se puso pálida y salió del lugar corriendo en dirección a su habitación, ya que se escuchó el estrellar de su puerta. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé ahí, en shock. Me paré tranquilamente, como si me hubiesen dicho que mis padres llegaron a salvo a su destino, le di las gracias al anciano y le di el día libre, ni Anna ni yo teníamos ganas de comer. Lo despedí y subí a mi cuarto donde sonaba a todo volumen aún "world so cold". Conecté mis audífonos -que se llenaron de escarcha a mi tacto para evitar que con el frío se descompusieran- y, por primera vez en mi vida, me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento que transmitía la canción, que yo sentía y que desde ese día se volvió mi canción favorita.

¿Por qué el mundo era así de frío? Mamá y papá ya no estaban a mi lado. Todo a mi alrededor se empezó a llenar de nieve y hielo, quería quedarme congelada en ese momento. Escuché que Anna tocaba mi puerta y me rogaba hacer un muñeco de nieve con ella, sólo yo sabía el significado de esas palabras. Desde mi encierro, siempre me pedía hacer lo mismo. Abracé mis rodillas y el dolor, la tristeza y la culpa me invadieron. Me sentía triste por la perdía de nuestro padres, el dolor de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a superar la muerte de mamá y papá me consumía. Y la culpa. Porque no podía hacer nada. Mi mundo era muy frío para el calor de Anna. Mi alma estaba destrozada, sabía que ahora, que a partir de ese momento, tendría que enfrentar el mundo del cual me ocultaba. Y eso no sería fácil. A parte de que ahora estudiaría en casa, ya que yo era la segunda al mando en ausencia de papá para dirigir la empresa. Escuché los sollozos de Anna y los míos combinados. Había olvidado su calor ya, ¿cómo se sentía abrazarla cuando lloraba de pequeña? No lo recordaba. Era demasiado joven para experimentar tales cosas, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Pasó un años y dejé de lado mis jeans para usar pantalones de vestir pegados, ahora era una señorita que tenía bajo su yugo a la más poderosa empresa de todos. Por obvias razones, dejé pasar tiempo con Anna -no es como sí pasara mucho tiempo con ella- y me concentré en dirigir la empresa. Pero como los de mayor edad no deseaban que una cría fuera quien manejara la empresa, mientras llegaba a una buena edad poder dirigir de manera física la gran corporación Arendell, ingresé a una universidad para futuros empresarios. Y en ese momento deteste ser la presidenta de la empresa. ¡Las materias que llevaba eran más que aburridas! ¡Jamás en mi vida me aburrí tanto! Además de que todos mis compañeros de clase me evitaban, a todos les daba miedo. Bueno, mi cara no era la más expresiva de todas, y además, tenía cierto poder que debía ocultar ante todos. Me compraron una motocicleta para poder transportarme, ya que de la escuela iba a la empresa para tratar algunos asuntos y regresaba a la universidad. Ese año fue uno de los más asqueroso de mi vida.

Conocí a todas las empresas con las cuales teníamos negocios, desde la empresa de Corona, cuyos dirigentes eran las personas más amables del mundo, hasta las corporaciones de Las Islas del Sur. Sus dueños eran muy amables, y sus doce hijos, quienes dirigían las pequeñas empresas y sucursales de ellos, eran igual de buenos. Descubrí que en nuestra empresa formaba parte de un círculo de elite formado por varias empresas sostenida por tres "pilares" -la mía el pilar principal- donde sólo podían ingresar aquellos quienes nunca realzarían un negocio sucio, como se le llamaban a las extorsiones o chantajes, y que jamás traicionarían a las empresas con las cuales habían entablando un contrato. Aquello me tranquilizó enormemente. Papá había sido quien dio la idea de aquel grupo juntó con el presidente de la empresa de Corona. También me enteré de que cuando Anna cumpliera los dieciocho años, ella adquiriría el puesto de vicepresidente de la compañía, y yo, por ser la mayor, conservaría mi puesto de presidenta de la componía internacional Arendell.

Un día, mientras iba de regreso a la universidad, una canción me llamó la atención. La conocía. Vi la hora desde mi móvil y noté que tenía aún tiempo de sobra. Seguí la dirección del sonido y llegué a un bar que se llamaba "Rise of the Frozen Heart", las letras eran azules con blanco emulando al hielo. Estacioné mi motocicleta y me quité mi casco, vi mi atuendo y me percaté que aún llevaba mi ropa de oficina: Un pantalón de vestir azul, una blusa blanca con cuello "v" de botones, un saco de igual color que el pantalón abierto para dama con hombreras y unos zapatos de color negro. Miré a mi alrededor donde encontré una tienda de ropa estilo rock ochentero. Entré donde me compré un conjunto que consistía en una blusa que tenía logo de los Gun's n' roses, ese de las pistolas cubiertas de rosas, una chaqueta de cuero, un jeans negros pegados, unas botas y una mochila para poner la ropa que antes cargaba, me despeiné dejando sólo mi trenza y me eché el pelo para atrás. Estaba lista. Soy la presidenta de una empresa multimillonaria, tenía que cuidar mi imagen, además de que no iba a entrar con ropa de oficina a un bar donde sonara música rock.

Entré en el bar y me quedé impresionada, estaba practicante vacío, a lo mucho habían dos personas en todo el lugar. Era realmente amplio, tenían pocas mesas, una barra, un escenario donde podía ver una batería vacía, una rockola de dónde venía el sonido, como decoración habían guitarras colgadas, reconocí una x-plorer negra y una "V" blanca, también observé varias fotos de bandas que fueron grandes emblemas del rock. Me acerqué a la barra para pedir una soda, el alcohol no me gustaba para nada, escuché más detenidamente la canción que estaba sonando. "Living in a world so could". Era la canción que transmitía lo que sentía. En algún momento, empecé a seguir el ritmo tocando mi uña notablemente larga contra la barra. Me sabía esa canción de memoria. Un día, incluso, llegué a aprenderla tocar. Mi cabeza al igual que mi dedo empezó a moverse con el ritmo mientras escuchaba la canción. Cuando terminó, sonó "Pain" de la misma banda. **Mi cabeza se volvió más rápida en sus movimientos y el mundo se volvió negro a mi alrededor. La música era demasiado buena. Estaba tan concentrada en apreciar la canción que no noté cuando un joven de puso a mi lado y pidió otra soda.

— ¿Te gusta Three days grace? — Escuché una voz preguntar haciendo que me desconcertara.

Mi corazón latió, jamás había visto a un chico tan atractivo en toda mi vida. Tenía el pelo blanco, quizá se lo tiñó de aquel color, porque las raíces las tenía castañas, unos ojos penetrantes azules tan cálidos que podrían quemarme, una tez blanca como la mía. Tenía una sudadera azul con algunos adornos nevados, un pescador entallado y llevaba unos convers sin calcetas.

— Si. — Contesté seca y fría mente. Era realmente estúpida con los chicos.

— ¿Cuál otra canción has escuchado de ellos? — Se interesó sonriéndome.

— Never too late y over in over. — Fue mi respuesta.

— ¡Qué buenas canciones! ¿Te gusta rock? — Aquel joven se acercó más a mi.

— No puedo decir que me guste, ya que no tengo ningún género musical favorito, pero si tengo cierta debilidad por el rock. — Dije mientras escuchaba el cambio musical a "welcome to the jungle" de Gun's 'n Roses.

— ¡Genial! ¿Reconoces esa canción? — La charla empezaba a tener un poco más de fluidez.

— ¿Quien no la reconocería? Bienvenido a la jungla de la ciudad. — Respondí algo temerosa de su respuesta.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Tu sí sabes de buena música! Por cierto, me llamo Jack Frost. — Se presentó el joven.

— Soy Elsa, un placer. — Me presenté sin decir mi apellido, ya que era el nombre de la empresa.

— ¿Qué más cosas te gustan? — Interrogó poniendo su codo en la barra y apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

— La música, obviamente. — En ese momento noté que en su camisa había un logotipo de cierta casa de animación infantil. — ¿Te gusta Disney?

— ¿Eh? — Miró su camisa y sonrió. — Claro, son muy divertidas sus películas. Aunque me gusta en general todo lo infantil, los niños son tan divertidos.

— ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? — Interrogué.

— Me gusta mucho la Princesa y el Sapo, el príncipe Navee es tan despreocupado. — Me contestó.

— A mi me gusta mucho La Bella y la Bestia, Bella es un personaje estupendo. Y la primera en no enamorarse del príncipe a primera vista... — Respondí moviendo los ojos con lo último.

— Ahí tienes un buen punto. — Me halagó.

Nos pasamos un buen tiempo hablando, fue la charla más interesante que había tenido en mi vida. Hablamos de nuestros demás gustos. Descubrí que tenía la misma debilidad por el invierno que yo, pero algo en él me decía que no me estaba diciendo todo exactamente, pero no quise interrogarle pues apenas nos estábamos conociendo. Descubrí que también en un gran fan de las series animadas, y que ambos concordábamos que ahora la animación perdió mucha de la belleza que tenía, ya que ahora eran más simples los dibujos comparados a los de antaño que eran más que exquisitos en detalles. Ambos disfrutábamos de pasar horas navegando en internet buscando cosas de nuestro agrado, éramos aficionados al arte de maneras totalmente distintas, yo buscaba la belleza y la esencia del artista, y él, solo se buscaba que tan divertida era la obra. Jack también disfrutaba de leer libros de ficción y de aventuras, mientras que yo, era más del estilo de mitología épica y romance. Así nos pasamos durante horas.

— Elsa, ¿cuantos años tienes? — Se interesó.

— Los suficientes para entrara a un bar, ¿no? — Me miró alzando la ceja. — Vale, tengo diecinueve.

— ¡Ja! ¡Yo tengo diecisiete! — Respondió alegre.

— ¿¡Qué haces entonces en un bar!?

Le interrogué curiosa antes de que un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, una barba, sonrisa sacarrona, una camisa verde de botones abierta y camisa blanca de magas largas abajo, pantalones cafés claros y botas entrara. Tenía rodeada a una joven de cabello castaño corto, la chica poseía unos pircings en la oreja y muchas manchas de pintura en todo su traje rosa pastel, que era conformado de una blusa de mangas largas, unos jeans de igual color que habían conocido mejores épocas y unos zapatos de un rosa más oscuro.

— ¡Ey, chico! — Escuché hablar al hombre. — ¿Ya tan rápido ligando? Pensé qué estabas interesado en las niñas que caían rápidamente ante ti.

— Vamos, Eugene, que estoy aquí para que me pagues los servicios de mi banda. — Me encogí en mi lugar incómoda, la charla no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

— Tranquilo, Jack, que nos has tocado ni una sola vez, además, Merida y tú no son una banda. Un guitarrista y baterista no son nada. — Quería preguntar si en serio tenía una banda y saber más, pero me contuve ya que Jack estaba ocupado hablando con el hombre llamado Eugene.

— ¿Y tú quien eres, pequeña? Nunca te había visto en mi bar... — Me iba a presentar, pero el peliblanco se adelantó.

— Ésta es Elsa. Le gusta todo lo que a nosotros, chicos. — Dijo sonriente.

— ¿Esla? ¡Vas a la universidad de futuros empresarios! Te vi un día en mi taller de artística, tus dibujos son realmente hermosos, y no sólo eso, tus narraciones y las composiciones que te han tocado interpretar son hermanas. ¿Por qué rayos estás con los estirados de gris? ¡Tu debes estar con nosotros, los artistas! — Expresó la joven, también la había visto por mi universidad más jamás le presté tanta atención.

— Tengo planeado dirigir mi propio negocios, eso es todo... — Dije la mitad a medias.

— Genial, otra rara al grupos. ¿Eres antisocial como nosotros? Si es así, te damos la bienvenidos oficial. — Bromeó Eugene.

— No es que sea antisocial... Sólo me cuenta comunicarme abiertamente con las personas. — «Y no quiero lastimar a nadie más, a parte de que lo cierto poder que tengo me cambiaban a diario de escuela...», pensé en mis adentros.

— En ese caso, considera este bar de mala muerte tu segundo hogar. Me presento, soy Eugene y tengo veintidós años, y ésta es mi novia, Rapunzel. — Dijo señalando a la joven.

— ¿Qué tal? Tengo veinte años, un placer.

— Soy Elsa, es un gusto... — Iba a terminar de hablar cuando mi celular sonó.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta mi celular negro con el logotipo de la manzanita, revisé que había sido, era sólo un correo de una compañía industrial que estaba interesada en negociar con la empresa Arendell. Lo ignoré, pues ya antes me había negado el trabajar con la sub empresa del hijo menor de los dueños de la corporación de Las Islas del Sur. Era un dolor de cabeza. Antes de guardar mi teléfono, miré la hora y casi se me cae el móvil de la impresión. Era ya pasado de las ochos y las puertas de la universidad cerraban a la siete. «Maldición», pensé rápidamente. Guardé mi móvil y me despedí de mis nuevos conocidos, ese bar me había agradado y no me molestaría volver, sobre todo, si eso implicaba tener otra conversación con Jack. A pesar de tener un poder que consumiría a cualquiera, seguía siendo una chica y podía sentir atracción hacia el sexo opuesto. Y aquel peliblanco no era nada feo, incluso, se podría decir que había sido el primero en despertar que una parte de mi que sintiera atracción hacia el cuerpo de otra persona.

Salí del bar y me puse mi casco, hace mucho que no dormía en casa. Más exactamente. Hace un año que no ponía un pie en mi hogar. ¿Cómo estaría Anna? ¿Habría crecido? ¿Maduró en mi ausencia? Ella entraría dentro de dos años más a la misma universidad que yo, pues también tenía que ser instruida en los mismos artes, ya que ella iba a ser la vicepresidente, y como tal, debía saber las funciones que yo venía aprendido hace un año. Recordé la prosea hecha a mis padres de siempre cuidarla, mientras yo estudiaba, mantenía la mantenía vigilada por el viejo que siempre nos cuidó. Me subí en mi moto, me ajusté el casco y miré le cielo. Era ya invierno y el frío empezaba a sentirse, pero para mi, era algo bueno. Podía ceder un poco ante mis sentimientos en esa estación del año. Arranqué y me dirigí a mi hogar pensando en una excusa para que Anna no me interrogara ni pidiera pasar tiempo juntas, debía ser una buena chica en todo el sentido de la palabra y no demostrar mi cansancio ante ella, ni tampoco demostrar ese pequeño momento "normal" que había vivido, aunque en ese instante rompí aquella promesa por no percibir el paso del tiempo. Los ancianos que me supervisaban me iban a reprende de una muy fea manera por no pasar la noche en la universidad.

Al llegar a mi casa, vi que Anna igual estaba llegando, ¿qué hacía a esas horas fuera? Me quedé escondida en la esquina de mi cuadra, tenía curiosidad de saber que se traía entre manos mi hermana. Con cuidado, me fui acercando hasta llegar a unos cuantos metros de mi hogar. Agudicé mi oído y percibí que Anna estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono. Lo que escuché me dejó más helada de lo que ya era. Anna le decía a una de sus amigas que había conocido a uno de los hijos de los empresarios de donde trabajaba hace unas horas, se había enamorado y que dentro de nada estaría en casa para poder realizar su acto de amor. «¡¿Es qué está idiota?!» pensé antes de dejar tirada mi moto a medio camino, pues vi al presidente de la empresa industrial que me había mandado en mensaje tratando de unirse a la corporación Arendell. Hans era su nombre, y yo tenía entendido que su reputación con las mujeres no era para nada buena. Se había tratado de acerca a mi en esa forma en más de una ocasión, pero por mi trato tan antisocial a las demás personas, siempre terminaba huyendo de la situación cuando tenía oportunidad.

Esperé a que el joven entrara a la casa, cuando éste penetró en mi vivienda, me acerqué con cuidado y abrí la puerta. No había nadie en la sala. Escuché unas risitas desde la habitación de Anna y eso me preocupó aún más. Subí tan rápido como pude las escaleras y me paré en la puerta de mi hermana. Era la misa puerta verde con adornos primaverales de siempre, en su interior podía escuchar claramente la voz de Anna quien estaba cantando alguna extraña canción pop de amor de las que estaban de moda. Realmente, no le veo objetivo al pop comercial, tengo que enseñarle a mi hermanita mejores gustos musicales, pero eso será después. Tenía que salvarla de es hombre que se viste como buen chico. Tragué saliva y miré mis guantes, llevaba los de cuero, no tenía idea de que tan peligroso era aquel joven, pues se corría el rumor de que siempre cargaba una navaja consigo. Así que antes de entrar, fui a mi habitación por mis guantes de malla que me llegaban hasta por debajo del codo. Eran de un hermoso color azul.

Ya equipada, tomé la perilla y noté que mis poderes ya se estaban drenando. El picaporte se llenó de escarcha. Suspiré para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero lo que escuché en ese momento me hizo abrir la puerta de golpe sin detenerme a pensar que podía pasar. Había escuchado a Hans decirle a Anna que tenía un pequeño juguetito para ella. Yo lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Él era un fumador de las peores cosas que el hombre pudiese inventar. Y Anna era una ingenua que pensaba que todos éramos buenos. Tengo que pasar más tiempo con ella y enseñarle muchas cosas, pero no sería este día ni otros, no quiero volver a herirla con mis poderes. Abrí de golpe la puerta y descubría Anna con un cigarrillo en la mano. Pero no cualquiera. Yo conocía ese mortal objeto. A muchos artistas les había causado la caída de su carrera por esa cosita. Era largo y su envoltura negra, el mundo en el que me había sumergido me había enseñado varias cosas que cuales persona normal ignora: Las adicciones jamás son buenas, pues nunca las puedes dejar, y eso, algún día, te costará la vida. ¿No es así, querido Kurt Cobain?

— ¡Anna! — Le grité.

— ¡Elsa! — Gritaron ambos en unísono.

— ¡¿Qué le querías hacer mi hermanita, maldito pedazo de escoria?! — Usualmente no tiendo a insultar ni a maldecir, pero en esa situación no lo podía evitar. Estaba realmente enojada.

— Elsa, tranquila. — Trató de resonar mi hermana. — Hans es mi novio, solo quería enseñarme a usar esto…

Me acerqué con paso firme, donde pisase se formaba una capa ligera de hielo con escarcha a su alrededor, pero al parecer mi rostro era más interesante que lo que pasaba en el suelo. La temperatura empezaba a descender, lo sentía a través de mi chaqueta.

— ¡Dame eso! — Le arrebaté el cigarrillo de las manos a Anna. — Te ruego que te retires y no vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa. La corporación Arendell jamás trabajará contigo, Hans. Lo sabes bien. Y esto fue muy bajo, usar a mi hermana, la futura vicepresidenta de la empresa para alcanzar un maldito pedazo de papel. Que bajo. — Argumenté, después de un año en el mundo de los negocios sabía que tan sucios pueden llegar a ser. Y porque mi padre llegó a desarrollar el grupo elite el cual ahora tendría que dirigir yo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Elsa? ¡Hans no es dueño de nada! ¡El está aquí porque es mi novio y me ama! — Estaba a punto de responderle pero una risa sínica de Hans me desvió de mis pensamientos.

— Vaya, vaya. No por nada eres la presidenta de la corporación Arendell… La empresa multimillonaria la cual es dirigida por una chica de universidad… — Anna volteó a ver al pelirrojo y yo me interpuse en su camino.

— ¿H-Hans? — Tartamudeó mi hermana.

— Oh, Anna… Si tan solo hubiera una persona que te amara… — Dijo con cinismo.

— ¡Si lo hay, Hans, yo! — Le grité dejando impresionada a mi hermana.

Es cierto, la amaba, y por eso, estaba en esa citación en ese momento. Dejé a Anna de lado para que ella pudiese disfrutar un poco más su vida sin el pendiente de su hermana que no salía de su habitación, sin el peso de manejar a mi lado una empresa multimillonaria a mi lado, sin el peso de saber mi oscuro secreto. En mi mente pasaron todos los años que dejé a lado a mi hermana por mis extraños poderes, los cuales empezaban a ponerse en evidencia, pues estaba empezando a nevar… adentro de la habitación.

— ¡Ahora, vete, a menos que quieras saber el significado de un mundo frío! — Amenacé alzando mi mano. — Sabes bien que nuestra empresa tiene los mejores artefactos de autodefensa, y estos guantes están cargados por laser minúsculo que lanza rayos de nitrógeno líquido. Ahora, vete. — Si, lo sé, debo dejar cómics de acción. Pero era lo más lógico que se me había ocurrido en vez de decir que tenía poderes raros y que lo congelaría.

— Lo sé… Así que me retiro. Adiós, Anna, nos veremos luego. — Y el pelirrojo se fue de la habitación dejándome a mí con esa cosa en la mano y con una Anna a punto del llano.

— Elsa… — Escuché susurrar mi nombre, pero solo la ignoré, no estaba de humor para hablar con ella. — ¡Elsa!

— ¡Basta, Anna! ¡Déjame sola!

Salí de la habitación, de la casa y me acurruqué en una esquina. Y aquí es donde estoy ahora. Me agaché y abracé mis piernas mientras lloraba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Lo sabía, esas lágrimas eran todas las que en todos estos años retuve en mi ser. Era tiempo de dejarlo ir. Tomé mis audífonos y me los puse, era hora de escuchar mi canción. Me senté mejor y eché mi cabeza para atrás mientras sentía como salían las gotas saladas de mis ojos. Ahora cobraba tanto sentido. Era demasiado joven para sentir esto. El mundo era demasiado frío. Luego a mi mente vinieron las reacciones de Anna. Jamás estuve a su lado, jamás sintió de nuevo el calor de su hermana. Era un asco. Sólo le grité que me dejara sola y Lugo me fui, ¿cómo es que fui tan egoísta? Era realmente una idiota. Ese era el momento perfecto para tomarla entre mis brazos, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que la iba a cuidar como le prometí a mamá. Pero no. Estaba tan enojada que la dejé sola para evitar que terminara como la pared que ahora estaba repleta de hielo.

Extendí mis piernas para tener más espacio, las lágrimas ya habían parado, pero los pensamientos de culpabilidad me consumían. Hans había llegado a ese punto por un maldito contrato. Hablaría luego con sus padres para que le pusieran un alto. Había normas que seguir, y él había caído en los bajos negocios. Quería matarlo por darle denegara cosa a mi hermana. Pero a la vez. Quería morirme. Había roto mi promesa de ser una buena niña al dejar que Anna se involucrase con ese tipo de personas, sobre todo, la había puesto en peligro. Me quité el guante de malla y miré mi muñeca tan pálida que se podía ver las venas que la atravesaban. Sería tan sencillo acabar con esto. Una simple cortada. Tan solo eso bastaría para abandonar este mundo cruel y sin calor. Ya no tenía más calor. Era un tempano de hielo sin alma. Recordé que a veces me daban ataques de pánico cuando no podía controlar mis poderes cuando era más joven, llegaba a rasguñarme los brazos de tanta frustración que sentía. Las marcas habían desaparecido, pero ahora las ansias de romper algo, de acabar con mi vida aún seguía ahí. Todo estaría mejor sin mi. Anna sería una buena líder, era más amable y cálida que yo. Todo sería mejor. Anna estaría mejor protegida.

— ¿Elsa? — Escuché una voz masculina llamarme. Pero no contesté. — ¡Elsa!

Alcé la mirada y me quedé fría. Si mal lo recuerdo, el nombre del chico de pelo blanco era Jack. Tenía sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, un extraño bastón en forma de signo de interrogación y su sonrisa era más que grande, pero al ver mi estado de ánimo se desvaneció. Me quise parar, pero mi mente estaba hecha un caos entre pensamientos suicidas, que desde que inicié la universidad no tenía, y entre el saber cómo rayos el joven que había conocido apenas hace unas horas me había reconocido. Se acercó a mí a paso lento y serio, ¿tan mal estaba mi cara?

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó, pero no podía contestar.

Se acercó a mí y se puso a mi lado, pero yo solo me alejé de él y me abracé a mi misa. Sentí como me rodeó los hombros y me hizo poner mi cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas me traicionaron y seguí llorando. Le conté lo que había pasado con mi Anna, con mi hermanita, con mi mundo. Si. Por eso estaba triste. Le había fallado a mi ser amado más importante del mundo.

No supe de tiempo.

No supe de temperatura.

Solo sabía que una parte de mi estaba más que triste y por alguna extraña razón, y la otra, realmente enojada por ser tan cerrada. En algún momento, me quedé profusamente dormida. Jack era de una temperatura tan fría como yo, pero aquel frío transmitía algo cálido. Todo en mi sueño era oscuro, a lo lejos, escuchaba la canción que alguna vez llegó a ser mi favorita, pero había cambiando. "Over and over". Esa era la canción que sonaban. Y me ayudó a darme cuenta de algo muy importante. Amo a Anna. Una y otra vez había caído en estas depresiones después de que mis padres murieron. ¿Pero qué era lo que me hacía ponerme de pie? Mi amada hermana que siempre me llamaba cuando se sentía sola, y entendía que yo no me podía permitir deprimirme, tenía que ser fuete por ella. Una y otra vez los pensamientos mutilantes y culpables venían a mi mente, pero cuando iba a visitarme a la oficina mi mundo se iluminaba con su sonrisa. Una y otra vez traté de vivir alejada de ella, pero eso solo me mataba más de lo que ya estaba. Una y otra vez me negué a sentir, pero ella y, esta noche, un joven me hizo notar que aún tengo sentimientos en este frío cuerpo. Una y otra vez me hacía la misma: "¿Por qué sigo con esto?" Y la respuesta era ella.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a molestarme, maldito sol. Reaccioné en que me había quedado dormida, más no le di mucha importancia. Abrí despacio los ojos y me paré de golpe al darme cuenta que estaba en mi habitación. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí? Miré mi ropa y era la misma con la que me quedé ayer, a mi lado estaba Anna dormida en la misma cama que yo abrazada de mi brazo como cuando éramos niñas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Miré a mi alrededor donde vi en mi mesa de noche una rosa cristalina. Era realmente bella. Extendí mi mano y, al tener contacto con ésta, sentí el frío que sólo un material en la tierra podía transmitir. Una rosa fábrica con hielo. A lado de ésta, había una carta perfectamente doblada, la tomé y la abrí con cuidado de no molestar a Anna para que no no se despertara. Agudicé mi visión, pues estaba aún media dormida y veía todo borroso. La carta olía exactamente igual a alguien, pero en ese momento no recodas quien poseía ese aroma tan dulce y fresco como la nieve recién caída. Cuando pide visualizar bien las letras, pude leer el contenido de la carta que decía así:

"Para: Elsa Arendell. Mi nueva amiga.

De: Jack Frost.

Elsa, te quedaste dormida en mi hombro anoche, así que me tomé la molestia de cargarte hasta tu casa (por cierto, debes alimentarte más porque casi no pesas, ¡le diré a Eugene que te prepare dos hamburguesas la próxima vez que vayas al bar! ¡Porque espero que regreses!) donde me encontré a tu hermana que se veía realmente preocupada por ti, y me confundió por tu novio. ¿Quieres intentarlo? Mira que yo no me molesto, eres realmente sexy y te gustan las mismas cosas que a mi... ¿quién sabe? Quizá y nos vamos por ahí a rentar una habitación de hotel. Estoy jugando. Anna te aprecia mucho, es bueno ver que adoras tanto a tu hermana, y ya que estas leyendo esto sin ver mi rostro, te contaré que tengo igual una hermanita pequeña y sé lo que se siente ser el responsable de su bienestar. Aunque siendo sinceros, tu lo haces mejor que yo, capaz y yo soy tan estúpido que provoco en mi hermana una adicción. Espero y sea a la buena música, porque si la veo con un cigarro juro que la regaño y a amarro a mi para mantenerla vigilada.

Bueno, eso sería todo. Nos venos hoy en ROTFH.

Saludos: Jack Frost. Hijo de los dueños de corporaciones Frost y miembros del grupo elite.

PD: Si, te reconocí apenas entraste al bar, por cierto, quisiera hablar más contigo. Nos vemos, Elsa."

Casi doy un grito, pero preferí conservarlo en mi garganta. Las empresas Frost son el tercer pilar de la elite. La corporación Arendell es el pilar principal, el segundo la industria de Corona y la tercera los Frost. ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Sabía que el señor Norte, presidente de corporaciones Frost, tenía un hijo, pero jamás me habló de él, ya que no quería que empezara con su empresa hasta que el chico tuviese por lo menos veintiséis años y hubiese acabado la universidad. ¿Ese chico que había conocido sería uno de las tres personas que trabajarían conmigo? Si así era el hijo de Norte, ¿cómo sería la hija de los dueños de Industrias Corona? ¡No quería ni imaginármelo! Miré la rosa que estaba a nada de derretirse, la tomé y, con un pequeño esfuerzo, la volví a congelar para que no perdiera esa hermosos forma. Aquella rosa de hielo era hermosa, ¿cómo le había hecho Jack para hacer semejante obra de arte? Luego le preguntaría, planeaba regresar a ese bar y hablar más con él, además de que esas hamburguesas me estaba tentando mucho.

— ¿Elsa? — Escuché a Anna llamarme mientras se tallaba los ojos.

— Buenos días, mi copito de nieve. — Le saludé sonriendo, sostener aquella rosa me hacía feliz.

— Elsa, no tengo tres años, ya no me llames así. — Se quejó ante de volver a caer dormida arriba de mi.

— Anna, arriba... — Le reprendí, pero sólo conseguí que me abrazara.

— No. — Me respondió con voz aguda. — Quiero quedarnos así un rato más... Te he extrañado, Elsa. Las llamadas y visitas casuales no son iguales a tener aquí a mi lado.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras mis lágrimas brotaron sin premios. Era realmente estúpida. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarme ante la necesidades de Anna? No. Ya no más. Una y otra vez me negué a esto. Pero ya es tiempo de que acabe.

— ¿Quieres que me quedé aquí, Anna? — La vi alzar el rostro. También estaba llorando.

— Eres mi hermana, te necesito a mi lado. Papá y mamá ya no están, eres todo lo que tengo. Sólo tu y yo. Debemos estar juntas. — La abracé con fuerza y sentí como ella hacía lo mismo. — ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?

— Por supuesto que quiero hacer un muñeco de nieve. Es más. Quiero mostrare porque me he estado ocultado de todos... — Me separé un poco de ella y, en su mano, formé un pequeño hombre de nieve.

Su cara se puso en blanco, y yo me arrepentí de hacerlo hecho. «Maldición, pensará que soy un monstruo o un fenómeno», pensé al no escuchar ninguna palabra proveniente de su boca. Sus ojos se turnaban de mi rostro al pequeño hombre de nieves que sostenía en sus manos, así por un buen rato estuvo hasta que por fin de sus labios salió la voz que tanto había esperado.

— ¿C-Cómo? — Interrogó.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, la escuché dar un grito y agarrarás la cabeza, ¿qué demonios pasaba? La abracé y la coloqué en mi regazo, puse mis manos en sus cabeza para tratar de calmar un poco su dolor. La escuché quejarse. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi hermanita? ¿Por qué estaba en esa situación? ¡Lo más estrésante ante es que no tenía respuesta alguna! Era desesperante. Vi como se dejaba de quejar y abría sus ojos completamente, mantenía la boca abierta como tratando de decir algo, pero sólo salí mi nombre de aquellos labios rosados.

— E-Elsa... — Me llamó.

— Aquí estoy, Anna. — Le dije sosteniendo su mano.

— Lo recuerdo. — Comentó impresionada. — Recuerdo tus poderes. El accidente. — Escondió su cara entre mis piernas y la volví a escuchar llorar. — Fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera saltado tan rápido, te hubiese dado tiempo de que firmara otra montañita de nieve, por mi culpa te encerraste y te volviste una antisocial en general. Me gusta tu magia, te hace especial, era nuestro secreto. Perdóname, Elsa. Por favor. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta y echarte en cara que no pasabas tiempo conmigo, no recordaba nada, y ahora entiendo que tu sola te marginaste por mi bienestar.

— ¡Oh, Anna!

Ambas nos abrazamos y empezamos a llorar, un sentimiento cálido invadió mi corazón. Extrañaba el calor de mi hermana. Tantos años lejos nos habían cambiado, yo había seguido un camino lleno de oscuridad, donde todas las personas eran malas a mi juicio, donde todo lo cruel y despiadado podía pasar, un mundo donde sólo el arte me rescataba de caer ante el juego de la muerta. Un mundo frío y los colores que tanto me gusta apreciar. Y Anna, ella había elegido el camino con miles de colores, donde las personas eran bondadosas y nadie te lastimaba, un mundo lleno de tanta felicidad donde yo no cabría, pues mi alma sería tan blanca que todo lo convertiría en colores monocromáticos. Mi mundo era frío. El de ella era cálido. Una y otra vez me lo repetí por tantos años que llegué a pensar que su me abría ante Anna ella me rechazaría. Pero lo iba a intentar. Volvería a pararme de esta tormenta que ocasioné y la pararía definitivamente. Lo iba a intentar por mi pequeña hermanita que ahora estaba entre mis brazos. Iba seguir adelante sin aquel miedo de expresar quien soy yo en realidad. La protegería bien esta vez. No dejaría que otro maldito viniera a querer dañar lo más amado que tengo en la vida.

¿Continuará?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**  
_Primer*: Bueno, ¿cómo demonios no quieren que Elsa no desarolle un maldito complejo antisocial si se pasó años encerrada? D:  
Segundo**: xD Y yo sé que a muchas o muchos de estudes hacen lo mismo, de manera personal, lo hago muy seguido... lo estúpido en mi caso es que mi madre me segue la corriente... Y se ve muy raro._

**DELIRACIONES Y ANECDOTAS CÓMICAS DE LA NARRACIÓN PRESENTADA:  
**_Bueno, mientras escribía pasó algo chistoso. Estaba escribiendo en el cuarto de mi madre, la la la la, cuando me pregunta: "¿Con quién chateas?" Y le contesté que no estaba hablando con nadie, sino estaba escribiendo una historia de frozen… a lo cual me respondió: "Ah… Tenía la esperanza de que hablaras con alguien…" xD Hahahaha no sé porque les comparto esta historia, pero es que fue tan chistoso que no pude evitar no decirles. _

_Y bueno. ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren continuación? Comenten si la quieren, y también si tienen más ideas para nuestra friki Elsa adicta a los videojuegos, tecnología, libros, música rock…. Etc… _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	2. Rosa dos: Mi verdadero yo

_¡Hola a todos mis queridas y alguno que otro lector del JELSA! Aquí les he traído el nuevo capítulo de este AU medio raro y drogado. Espero y les guste._

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CRADORES, DISEÑADORES Y PROPIETARIOS COMERCIALES. **

**FELICITACIONES A FROZEN Y A INDINA MENZEL POR GANAR LOS OSCARES 2014 A MEJOR PELÍCULA ANIMADA Y MEJOR CANCIÓN ORIGINAL RESPECTIVAMENTE. **

_Ahora sí, buena lectura:_

₪ Rosas de cristal. ₪

Rosa dos: Mi verdadero yo.

Estaba en la oficial leyendo unos papeles que me habían encargado por parte de la sección de compras. Ser la dueña de una empresa multimillonaria era un trabajo realmente pesado, y más aún cuando no sabes la mayoría de los asuntos a tratar en las montañas de documentos que debes leer y verificar antes de poner una firma delante de ellos. Eso era realmente aburrido. Contemplé mi gran oficina vacía, el escritorio metálico estaba en el centro, dos sillas -para quienes viniesen- estaban delante de mí, un gran ventanal en mi espalda que cubría toda la pared, a los lados habían pinturas que, en mi opinión personal, hacían el entorno más gris de lo que ya era, un pequeño dispensador de agua estaba a mi lado derecho y una cafetera a su lado. En mi escritorio, que estaba lleno de papeles, tenía un ordenador inmenso, esa cosa quería emular a una de las primas computadoras existentes, un pequeño portalápices estaba lleno de plumas y, a su lado, estaba dos móviles. El mío negro con el logo de una manzana mordida, y el otro que usaba sólo para negocios que era más grande que el propio y tenía el sistema operativo de la competencia del mío.

Me incliné en mi silla, ya estaba rendida de tanto papel que leer y que firmar. Visualicé mi celular y cubrí toda la oficina con mi plano visual. No había nadie. Yo era la única ahí. No molestaría a nadie si ponía algo de música, ¿no? Busqué mis audífonos en mis bolsillos y me di con un gran descubrimiento. «Maldición, no los traje...» susurré por lo bajo. Sólo habían dos cosas en el mundo con las cuales jamás salía de casa: sin mis guantes, y sin los audífonos. Bufé resignada, quería escuchar música. Moví mis ojos de lado a lado para cerciorarme de que nadie estaba por ahí. ¿Y si sólo la ponía? Nadie lo notaria... la pondría muy, pero muy bajito... ¿no? Tomé mi móvil, lo desbloqueé y abrí el reproductor de música. Nadie se daría cuenta al final. Busqué en mi lista de reproducciones donde tenía las canciones de una banda española llamada "Hombres G", era muy buena. El tema que sonaba era uno llamado "lo noto", pues fue la que salió al azar cuando sacudí mi celular, ya que no podía elegir una canción en sí. Esa canción era muy buena, hablaba de una relación que estaba muriendo, en fin, excelentes tema musical si te sientes deprimido por una relación que se iba al demonio. En mi caso, sólo la escucharía porque fue la primera que salió.

Mientras escuchaba la canción, seguía trabajando, era realmente feliz. Entre el rito de la tomada musical y le letra, yo firmaba las cosas que eran necesarias y las que no, se iban a la papelera de papeles para reciclar. Mi pie se movía con el ritmo de la música y mi cabeza iba por ese camino. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente. «Uy, no», pensé al reconocer a uno de los ancianos que me supervisaba a nieve laboral. Una de las reglas más importantes de nuestra corporación era la de mantener el decoro, y entre eso, era simplemente no escuchar nada de música mientras trabajabas. O en mi caso particular. Nada de música "ruido" como le decía aquel señor. Enseguida paré la canción, pero ya era tarde, había llegado justo en el momento donde el vocalista decía cierta palabra obscena que una empresaria no debía conocer o implementar en su vocabulario diario. ¡Pero eran Hombres G! ¡Sus canciones son así! Pensaba en vano, pues sabía que el anciano que ahora se encaminaba a mi escritorio con el ceño fruncido no entendería aquello. Nadie en la oficina lo entendería.

— Señorita Elsa, ¿estaba escuchando ese ruido de nuevo? — Preguntó notablemente molesto.

— No es ruido... es rock... — Musité la explicación. — Estaba aburrida firmando todo esto, simplemente quise poner un poco de ambiente...

— ¡Señorita! — Aporreó sus manos contra el escritor. — Sabe perfectamente que una empresaria como usted no debe escuchar esa clase de ruido, no va con su porte. Es más. No tiene tiempo para música o cosas así. Tiene una empresa que dirigir, empleados que organizar y papeles por firmar. Absténgase de escuchar esa, esa, esa cosa. Recuerde que hoy tiene una reunión con unos comerciantes, aún no confían en usted y quieren una junta privada. Por cierto, ya llegaron y piden su presencia en estos precisos momentos. Y por favor, evite dejar estas cosas por ahí.

De su saco sacó un cómic que había comprado hace meses. En la portaba estaba la imagen de los cinco tintines más reconocido: Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robín. A aparte de ellos, también se podía observar a Súper Boy, Wonder Girl y a Chico Flash todos juntos en alguna posición de ataque. Me sentí humillada. Ese cómic lo tenía en el cajón de mi escritorio con llave. ¿Cómo demonios había puesto sus manos en eso?

— Entiendo... Iré de inmediato. — Fue lo único que pude decir mientras me paraba, ese viejo siempre me estaba regañando por cosas que yo mantenía en "secreto".

Lo vi arrojar el cómic en el cesto de basura que estaba a mi lado, el frío se empezó a sentir en toda la oficina. Agradecía que ese entrometido señor no supiera de mis dones tan peculiares, sino ya estuviera siendo regañada de nuevo. Un nudo en mi garganta se formó cuando lo vi aplastar mi adorada revista con el pie para que entrara menor, ¡no había falta de respeto tan grande como esa! ¡Una cosa es que reprendas a alguien por algo y otra muy diferente es dañar las cosas que son suyas por le simple maldito hecho de que a ti no te parezcan! Escarcha empezó a formarse en mis guantes blancos de seda, esas cosas no podían controlar mis poderes, necesitaba los de cuero que eran un poco más resistentes, pero me los habían quitado porque no iban con mi atuendo. Cuando terminó de maltratar mi cómic, se dirigió a la puerta donde se agarró del umbral y dirigió su mirada enojada en mi dirección.

— Otra cosa, señorita. He escuchado rumores que desde hace semanas ha estado frecuenta un bar donde van jóvenes de malas familias... — «Jack no es un muchacho de "mala familia", tampoco Eugene ni Rapunzel», pensé al recordar a mis ahora amigos. — Le reitero el hecho de que tiene una imagen que cuidar, si algún magnate le viera en un lugar así, de seguir cortaría lazos con nosotros y eso significaría una pérdida.

— Entiendo ese punto. No se preocupe, que la persona de los rumores no soy yo. Lo único relevante que he estado haciendo en estos días es visitar a mi hermana, espero y eso no sea un inconveniente... — Expliqué vagamente, aunque a ciencia cierta estaba mintiendo.

— Ese es otros asunto, le suplico no visite tanto a la señorita Anna, le quita tiempo de preparación y de labor aquí. Su trabajo es de veinticuatro horas. No se le olvide.

Y diciendo eso, vi que al fin el anciano se alejaba de mi oficina dejándome con una sensación que mezclaba indignación con enojo y culpa. En una empresa corporativa, el jefe, o en mi caso presidente, debe ser una figura de autoridad máxima. A los jefes nunca se les ven leyendo un cómic, escuchando música que traten temas como "la sociedad es una escoria" o "todos merecemos amor, aunque sea los lluvioso días de Noviembre". A un jefe jamás le vas a ver dibujando o expresando sus ideas sobre el arte moderno o digital. Siempre se le tiene que ver trabajando y hablando con comerciantes para generar más ganancias a la empresa. Sinceramente. No me gustaba nada esto, pero tenía que hacerlo, no elegí ser la presidente de la compañía Arendell, este es mi puesto de nacimiento. Aunque ahora pienso que es una tremenda estupidez, estamos en plenos siglo XXI y las monarquías cayeron hace mucho, excepto en algunas ciudades, pero esta no era una de ellas.

Me paré y guardé mi móvil. Algo en mi quería gritar, levantarse contra el hombre que me había prohibido mi libertad de escuchar lo que me gustaba y aparte maltratado algo que era de mi propiedad que mantenía bajo llave, ¡eso era violación a la privacidad! ¿Qué se creía el maldito que era? Tomé mi arrugado cómic y lo guardé de nuevo en mi escritorio con la esperanza de que no sólo salirse a la luz cuando yo lo sacara para leerlo en mi tiempo libre. Unas ganas intensa de ir a buscar al viejo y gritarle que no se metiera en mi maldita vida personal me inundaron. Pero no podía. Debía mentirme a mí misma en ese momento diciéndome que aquello que tanto me gustaba no era adecuando para una empresaria. Aunque eso significara negar una parte de mí. Total. Ya me había acostumbrado a negar aspectos míos, como mis poderes de hielo que tanto le gustan a mi hermana menor, y que poco a poco, empezaba a aceptar a pesar de que aún me diese algo de miedo herir a alguien. Aun así. Ese poder tenía que mantenerse en secreto. Como todo en mi vida. Salí de la oficina con el semblante que debo tener: serio y sin alguna pizca de emoción. Fría como el hielo que género. Muerta como estoy cada día que dirijo la compañía. Pero cuando viese a los malditos distribuidores, debía sonreír y lamerle los malditos pies para que aceptaran un contrato. «¿Cómo demonios soportaba eso papá?», me preguntaba mientas cambiaban por el corredor a la junta que tenía.

Hay varias cosas que no me gustan, no me gusta el calor -por obvias razones- al igual que el sol, no me gusta usar esos trajes de empresaria con pantalones y sacos, no me gusta vestir tampoco de faldas cortas, prefiero usar un vestido largo a enseñar por completo mis piernas. Pero lo que más detesto es, por desgracia, ser el centro de atención. Y, para mi desdicha, mi trabajo depende de ello. Estaba ya en la reunión con los distribuidores que le suministraban materia prima a mi empresa, tenía que convencerles de que las ganancias obtenidas en el tiempo que mi padre estuvo a la cabeza no descenderían por mi mandato. O eso quería que ellos creyeran, ya que yo aún estaba en proceso de aprender a administrar una gran empresa y, sin ayuda de nadie hasta que Anna cumplirse los dieciocho, no sabía si podía mantener el mismo margen de ganancia que obtenía papá. Me planté ante ellos exponiendo mis ideas para nuevos materiales, exportaciones, y más cosas de las cuales yo sólo entendía una mínima parte.

Al cabo de una hora, logré que los contribuyentes accedieran a seguir con mi empresa asegurándoles que la ganancia se mantendría igual, y si era posible, que aumentaría en un tres por ciento si los planes de expansión que tenía en mente culminaban en buenos términos. El hombre que representaba a la empresa me extendió la mano y yo se la apreté en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado, luego mis abogado y los de él cerrarían el contrato para que ambos, posteriormente, leyéramos los términos y condiciones de éste. Quizá por mi tendencia a la tecnología, suprimí una risa cuando el hombre habló sobre que leería todos los "términos y condiciones" del contrato. «*Como sí enserio los fuera a leer, nadie lee los términos y condiciones, sólo le das en aceptar y en siguiente», aquel pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza por alguna razón.

Después de que acabé mis deberes en la oficina, me retiré del gran edificio que era aproximadamente de treinta pisos de alto. Agradecía que el elevador existiese. Miré el cielo que era de un hermoso azul claro, no había ni una sola nube que el basto lago azulino y el sol dominaba a sus anchas. Una mano conocida me tomó del hombro, era mi hermana quien me había estado esperando hasta que saliera del trabajo. Llevaba un hermoso atuendo, su falda era azul y le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, su blusa era negra sin mangas y llevaba un chaleco rosa con adornos. En mi caso, yo tenía puesto mi traje de negocios: una de las tantas blusas blanca en cuello "v", unos pantalones negros con un saco , usaba los guantes de tela blanca que no servían para nada y mantenía mi pelo amarrado como mamá me había enseñado. Anna y yo éramos unos completos contrastes, incluso, en mi ropa normal, sería lo opuesto a lo que es mi adorada hermana.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy? — Me preguntó agarrando mi brazo.

— Como de costumbre, hablar con otras empresas y tratar de que confíen en mi como su nueva presidente. — Le contesté sonriendo.

— ¿Quién no confiaría en ti? ¡Eres la confianza en persona! — «Todos los de mi clase y la mayor parte de la empresa en sí», pensé en ese momento.

— Eso no importa, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? — Le ofrecí mientras le ponía mi casco a ella.

— ¡Elsa! ¡¿Y tú qué usarás?! — Me cuestionó alterada, yo sólo atiné a reírme de ella.

— Tranquila, sé manejar bien esto y, además, no creo que pase nada malo, pero, ¿quieres ir a algún lado? — Volví a interrogar.

— ¡Quiero ir al centro comercial!

Le sonreí, hace mucho no pasaba tiempo con Anna a pesar de que hace tres o cuatro semanas había pasado en incidente con Hans. Sobre eso, ya había tenido contacto con su padres y me habían asegurado que tomarían las medidas necesarias para con él. Le dije que se subiera detrás de mí e iniciamos el recorrido. Fue realmente divertido. Escuchaba sus gritos de euforia cuando llegué a acelerar, sentía como se abrazaba más a mí para no caerse y sus risas inundaron mis oídos. Realmente extrañaba a mi hermana. En todo el viaje me estuvo hablando que en su escuela era la chica más popular de su salón, tenía muchas amigas y que siempre iban al centro comercial a comprar ropa, a hablar de moda y de muchachos lindos. Sinceramente, yo sólo le decía que era interesante, jamás supe que era eso, pues tenía que guardar mis sentimientos y mis poderes de todos los que me rodeasen, y aparte, mis hábitos sociales son más que asquerosa. Me enteré que su mejor amigo se llamaba Kristoff, y que cuando le contó sobre Hans le dijo que era una loca por querer hacer algo así tan rápido. Algo me decía que ese tal Kristioff y yo nos entenderíamos. También tuve conocimiento de que al parecer iba muy mal en artes, pues odiaba dibujar y prefería contemplar a los demás hacer sus obras de arte mientras ella simplemente se limitaba a jugar con su móvil.

Al llegar al centro comercial decidí estacionar mi motocicleta afuera del estacionamiento de la sucursal. Caminamos un poco antes de ingresar a la tienda donde lo primero que vi fueron tres cosas: la librería donde, al parecer, acaban de entregar nuevo material literario, la tienda de videojuegos y la tienda de música. Mi guitarra necesitaba cuerdas nuevas y tenía que suministrarme de plumillas, las perdía siempre que las usaba. Quería entrar en esas tiendas, me moría por entrar. Deseaban ver si al fin había llegado mi tan esperado libro de "Oksa Pollock y el bosque de los perdidos" junto con el cómic número treinta de "Los jóvenes Titanes" donde se enfrentaban a la dama del hielo, y el manga de "Kimi wa petto" completo, ya que sólo esperaba por ese para tener mi estante lleno. Tenía ansias de saber si ya estaba disponible el juego de "Bayonetta 2" y obtener información sobre el nuevo proyecto de McGee de "Alice in Otherland". Me preguntaba si en la tienda de música había al fin llegado las cuerdas metálicas para mi guitarra eléctrica y, sobre todo, si ya estaba disponible el nuevo álbum de Skillet de "Rise".

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando miré a mi alrededor, reconocí a varios trabajadores que en su vida me habían visto, pero yo si a ellos. Me contuve. No podía demostrar quién era. Miré a Anna quien enseguida me jaló hasta la sección donde se encontraban las múltiples tiendas de ropa. Sólo volteé y observé alejarse las tiendas a las que quería ir. Antes de volver a fijar mi vista en mi camino, vi a un joven peliblanco con chaqueta azul, pesqueros pegados, unos convers azules y un extraño bastón, aquel joven había entrado de la mano de una castaña de escasos siete u ocho años. ¿Sería él? ¿Sería Jack? Una ganas enormes de ir a saludarle me inundaron junto con la pena de hacerlo, ¿y si Anna me preguntaba de nuevo por él? A pesar de que hace unas semanas ella no tenía conocimiento de Jack, yo lo estaba observando muy a diario, pues como aquel rumor decía, iba a diario al bar ROTFH para compartir un rato con todos. Quería pregúntale a mi amigo si sabía si todas las cosas que quería ya habían llegado y, sobre todo, tener una charla con él como la de costumbre. No soy de las personas que confían rápido en una persona nueva, pero Jack y yo teníamos tanto en común, y nuestras diferencias se completaban tan bien que era imposible no querer hablarle. Pero era imposible. Estaba en un ambiente público, y como presidente de la gran empresa Arendell tenía una imagen que cuidar.

Anna me obligó a ver todos los atuendos que se probaba, unos menos decorosos que otros. La vi enseñado casi todas sus piernas, parte de sus pequeños pechos e, incluso, a veces se quejaba de que las faldas que se probaba eran muy cortas. Yo solo tenía un pensamiento en mente, «¿Cómo es que no han abusado sexualmente a mi hermanita si se viste de esa manera?», la idea fue entre divertida y preocupante al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue realmente raro. Le dije que le compraría lo que quisiera, menos faldas cortas. No es necesario que diga que me hizo un berrinche, pero le expliqué que si quería ropa, esas eran las condiciones. Terminé comprándole un short blanco decente, una blusa sin mangas, un pantalón entubando azul y dos pares de zapatos. Mi hermana me salía cara. Que tengamos ganancias millonarias no quiere decir que pueda solventar gastos innecesarios, eso lo había aprendido hace muchos años en mi encierro. Mamá y papá trabajaban día y noche para darnos lo mejor, así que, desde mi punto de vista, lo que yo podía hacer era no pedir mucho, pues de ellos era el dinero y de seguro tenían mejores cosas planeadas para él. Ahora estaba en su lugar y sabía que tenía que dividir las ganancias de la empresa en varias cosas, junto con pagarle la universidad a Anna que no era nada barata. «La ropa de Anna es realmente cara... Adiós dinero para libros y cuerdas», llegué a pensar mientras pagaba.

Después de cumplirle un capricho a mi hermana, decidimos que era tiempo de ir a comer, así que nos dirigimos a la sección de restaurantes. Según Anna, estaba de moda comer todo sano, así que ella fue al puesto vegetariano donde se pidió una ensalada de pollo bañado con aceite de oliva. Yo, por mi parte, me fui al puesto de Mc'Donals que estaba ahí cerca y me pedí una hamburguesa, tenía ganas de comer una desde que Jack me invitó las hamburguesas prometidas de Eugene, en mi vida he probado cosa más delicias, sin exagerar, esas hamburguesas eran pesados de cielo. Miré de reojo a Anna, en su cara se veía que se moría por comer una en vez de "la comida para conejo" como le decía papá. Le sonríe y pedí otra, sabía que mi hermana no era de las personas que resistiera una tentación culinaria. Cuando me entregaron la orden elegimos una mesa alejada, queríamos tener un momento privado para poder hablar, me senté a espaldas del público y la entrada a la sección, y Anna, en frente de mí. Apenas inicié a comer mi hamburguesa vi que sus ojitos no dejaban de ver mi comida con deseo de probar. Tomé la otra hamburguesa y se la extendí.

— ¿En serio me la puedo comer? — Preguntó feliz agarrándola.

— Por algo la compré, anda, que a nosotras jamás nos gustaron los vegetales. ¿Recuerdas que nos escondíamos de mamá para que no nos obligara a comerlos? — Recordé con una sonrisa, era de cuando Anna y yo aún estábamos realmente pequeñas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Hacías un iglú donde nos escondíamos! — Comentó riendo.

— Lo malo es que siempre nos encontraba y nos terminábamos comiendo todo. Lo bueno es que al final nos daba... — Ambas nos miramos cómplices.

— ¡Chocolate! — Dijimos las dos en unísono.

— ¡Ya decía yo que esa voz se me hacía conocida! — No quise dar la vuelta, tenía la esperanza de que no se dirigiera a mí. — *Lily, veté a jugar un rato, te doy permiso. Tengo que hablar con una amiga.

Me encogí en de hombros e ignoré por completo al extraño que estaba detrás de mi. La cara de Anna se sorprendió y yo me asusté al pesar que tendría que tener contacto con alguien afuera del trabajo.

— ¡Hola, Elsa! — «¿Y éste de donde me conoce?», pensé dándome la vuelta.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño rebote, el extraño que me había hablado era Jack. Tomó una silla abandonada y se sentó en el espacio entre Anna y yo. Se quitó sus audífonos pequeños que traía y los puso en la mesa mientras nos observaba.

— Ah... Es tu novio, Elsa. — Dijo Anna con un tono de enojo en su voz.

— ¡N-No es mi novio! — Aclaré sonrojada. — Es sólo... un amigo...

— Si, pequeña, soy sólo un buen amigo de Elsa. Soy Jack, un placer.— Se presentó formalmente.

— Soy Anna, me conociste cuando llevaste a Elsa cargada a la casa... — Vi como el peliblanco ignoraba a mi hermana para concentrarse en mí, cosa que me incomodó en cierto punto.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — Interrogué.

— No me gusta tu ropa. — Soltó provocando que Anna se atragantara con su jugo de quien sabe qué.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Vociferó mi hermana. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡Su ropa es más que bellísima! ¡Es una mujer de negocios, lo contrario a ti!

— Anna, tranquila. — Le advertí, ella no había leído la carta que yo sí, y sabía que aquel joven si sabía del mundo al que me metieron.

— ¿Qué? Sólo externo mi opinión. Esa ropa no va con ella, ¿o sí, Elsa? — Sus ojos gatunos se posaron en mí y me hizo estremecer.

— ¿De qué hablas, Jack? Yo siempre me visto así... — Traté de mentir, pero fue inútil.

— No sé. Me gusta más verte con ciertas cosas... — Se encogió de hombros. — Por cierto... Mira esto.

Jack sacó de su chaqueta una bolsa pequeña de plástico, en su interior se apreciaba algo que yo reconocí enseguida como un disco, a pesar de que ahora todo era digital, tener un disco en físico seguía siendo igual, o incluso, más genial que antes. Mi amigo metió su mano adentro de la bolsa y, de ésta, sacó un disco con el título de "RISE" con una niña de espaldas con un osito de peluche. Abajo decía "DELUX" y, arriba, el nombre de la banda. "Skillet". «Si será...», pensé al ver que en sus manos tenía el álbum delux que yo tanto quería. Me mordí los labios. Quería saltarle encima y quitarle el disco, pero no podía. «Tranquila, no sientas, no puedes hacer eso en público», razoné.

— ¿Qué es eso? La portada me da algo de miedo. — Comentó Anna tomando el disco entre sus manos.

— Esto, niña, es un álbum de una banda de rock llamada "Skillet", que para tu saber, es del gusto de tu hermana. — Jack tomó el disco y se lo quitó a Anna antes de que lo embarrara de queso.

— ¿Elsa, aún te gusta eso? — Me interrogó mi hermanita mientras alzaba la ceja.

— Bueno... Yo... — Inicié tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón.

— Por favor, dime, puedes confiar en mí. No te juzgaré. — Suspiré, tenía que mostrarle tarde o temprano quien era en verdad su hermana.

— Jack, ¿crees que puedan dejar entrar a Anna en ROTFH? — Pregunté al fin.

— Claro, sólo hablaré con Eugene. Todos están listos para otra ronda de hamburguesas, ya sabes, Eugene invita. Por cierto, Punzie quiere hablarte sobre un proyecto artístico que tiene o lago así. — Vi como una pequeña castaña se acercaba a nosotros sonriendo.

— Jack, Jack, ¡mira! — La pequeña extendió sus manos y en ellos llevaba un pequeño copo de nieve hecho de plástico. — ¡Son como los que tú me haces, pero falsos!

— Lily, ve a seguir jugando. Cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos que hablar de algo. — El tono de mi amigo era frío con una falsa capa de sarcasmo, como si ese comentario hubiese sido algo malo.

— Está bien, pero no te enfades, niño paleta. — Y antes de que mi joven amigo pudiera reprender a su hermana, ésta salió corriendo.

— ¡Lily! — Gritó, pero era demasiado tarde.

— Entonces, ¿nos vemos en ROTFH? — Comenté mientras tomaba mi soda de naranja.

— Por supuesto, de paso igual te presento a Merida. Es una amiga que de seguro se llevará muy bien contigo.

Pasamos un rato hablando sobre temas sin sentido, desde las personas que pasaban por ahí hasta de la razón por la cual Jack me veía distinta. El tiempo pasó y mi amigo se tuvo que marchar, tenía que llevar a su hermanita a casa antes de irse a "Rise Of The Frozen Heart" donde nos encontraríamos. Por nuestra parte, sólo nos quedamos los suficiente para vagar por las tiendas un rato antes de irnos a casa. Anna me preguntó que era el ROTFH, y le expliqué que era un lugar que había encontrado hace algún tiempo donde conocí a Jack, y que, por asares del destino, él me encontró el día de nuestra pequeña disputa y me tendió un hombro en el cual desahogar todo el dolor que tenía en mi corazón. Sinceramente, Jack me caía súper bien, se me era fácil divertirme a su lado, cuando hablábamos los temas de conversación jamás se acaban a diferencia de otras personas a las cuales, a pesar de conocerlas por años, siempre acababan en un punto muerto. Jack era diferente, algo en mi me lo decía.

Llegó el momento acordado, yo me arreglé de la forma más yo posible. Iba a ir a ROTFH, no la empresa. Podía sacar mi verdadero yo. Me puse una sudadera blanca con adornos azules en las orillas que iban desapareciendo mediante subían por la tela, unos tejanos negros, una blusa negra con el logotipo de NIRVANA escrito en toda la parte frontal, unos botines convers negros y mis guantes de cuero. Mi cabello era sólo amarrado con mi trenza y me había despeinado la parte frontal, más evitando que me cayera el pelo en la cara. Me puse unas pulseras negras que había comprado por internet con el logo de "ABBA" y de "The Beatles". Tomé mi celular y lo guardé en el bolsillo frontal de mis jeans, mis audífonos que me colgué en el cuello y, para acabar, llevé una bolsa pequeña de esas que se cuelgan atravesadas y te quedan como por el muslo que tenía el logo de "DC" cómics. Estaba lista. Me miré al espejo y me cerré la chaqueta hasta debajo del pecho, así me gustaba traerla. Miré detenidamente mis guantes y percibí que el frío no se colaba por ellos. Estaban cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Salí para buscar a Anna que ya estaba lista, tenía una falda rosa -con tanto que me gusta-, una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, llevaba zapatos de suelo blancos y una bolsa de igual color que la falda. Ambas nos veíamos tan diferentes. Le dije que era hora de irnos, y que se cambiara la falda que no planeaba llevarla en moto si usaba eso. Al final de una breve disputa, mi hermana terminó cediendo ante mis órdenes y se cambió la falda por un pantalón entubado del mismo color. Bueno, algo es algo. Nos subimos a la moto e inicié a conducir hasta el bar, he de admitir que me perdí al inicio, siempre iba de la oficina al bar, jamás de mi casa hacia ahí, lo único que me permitió saber dónde estaba era la música que salía de él, pues el sonar de la melodía estaba tan fuerte que se podía apreciar a tres cuadras a la redonda. Seguí la música y, o dios, casi empiezo a mover la cabeza cuando supe de quien era esa canción. «Voy a matar a Jack...», pensé al percibir que era la canción del nuevo álbum de Skillet, "American Noise". ¿Para eso compró el álbum? ¿Para presumirme que él si lo pudo comprar y yo no? ¡Maldito! ¡Será un bastardo! Y, en ese momento, supe que Jack ya era mi amigo. Pues lo podía insultar sin sentir la más mísera pizca de culpa.

Al llegar al **bar, Anna miró curiosa todo, no es muy común llevar a tu hermanita menor a un bar donde se supone las personas van a "divertirse", pero aquel lugar era más desolado que el mismo desierto. Es más. Creo que hasta el desierto tenía más personas vivas que aquel sitio. Pero bueno. Anna y yo nos bajamos de la moto y entramos al bar que, como siempre, estaba vacío. El primero en recibirme fue Eugene con su típica ropa extraña, pude ver que tenía una nueva perforación en la oreja izquierda y en la ceja superior. «¿Eso no le debió doler?», pensé al ver que aún tenía una gasa, al parecer se lo acababa de hacer. Después de él, llegó Rapunzel quien me quiso abrazar, pero en un ágil movimiento logré esquivarla. No me gusta el contacto físico, sólo acepto los abrazos de Anna porque, ¡es mi hermana! ¡Sus abrazos son los únicos que permito! De ahí en más, siéntete satisfecha que te permita tocarme.

— Vaya, volviese. ¿Y ella quién es? No se permiten menores de edad... — Comentó Eugene cruzándose de brazos.

— Ella es Anna, la hermana menor de Elsa. Le dije que viniera, pues tu nunca obedeces la regla de "no menores de edad", ¿O si, Eugene? — Esa voz, conocía esa voz.

— Está bien, chico paleta, que entre. — Aceptó el hombre mientras se metía adentro de la barra.

— Hola, Elsa. — Mis ojos se fijaron en un chico de pelo blanco que, igual que el hombre, se podía apreciar una pequeña perforación en la oreja izquierda. Que atractivo se veía...

— Hola, Jack. — Balbuceé apenas.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó mi hermana animada, más de lo normal. — ¡¿Así que esto es un bar?! Pensé que iba a estar más lleno...

— Esto no es un bar. — Dijo Jack mientras se sentaba en la barra seguida de nosotras.

— Si, si lo es. — Se defendió inútilmente Eugene.

— Lo sería si tuviera alcohol, ¿acaso lo hay? — La cara del hombre barbudo se contrajo con el ceño plano.

— Eh... No... El edificio solo me permitió comprar sodas... Y las ventas solo me dejan costear la comida y más sodas... — Explicó apenado el joven que, enseguida, recibía una palmada en la espalda de parte de su novia.

— Tranquilo, Eugene, todos sabemos que duro trabajas... — Lo animó la rubia, se me hizo tan tierna esa imagen.

— Gracias, Punzie.

Todo se estaba apaciguando, empezamos a hablar sobre que el bar estaría mejor como café, a lo cual Eugene se empezó a quejar de que su sueño era tener un bar, y que seguiría siendo un bar. Claro. Hasta qué Rapunzel se metió en la discusión y logró convencer a su novio de que lo cambiara a un café, pues las ganancias serían mayores a las que tenían ahora. Conocí parte de la historia de esos dos enamorados, al parecer, Punzie -como se le conocía a Rapunzel- vivía con su madre encerrada ante el mundo. Me sentí identificada con eso, sólo que a diferencia de mi amiga rubia, yo preferí el encierro y no me lo impusieron. La madre de Punzie, que no era la madre de ella, jamás la había dejado salir hasta que un día, por azares del destino, Eugene entró a su casa por accidente escondiéndose de unos asaltantes. Y ahí fue donde todo comenzó hasta llegar ahora. Rapunzel vivía con Eugene con permiso de sus padres hasta que ambos decidieran que era tiempo de ocupar su lugar en el negocio familiar, y para que aprendiera de ello, la pareja había puesto ese bar -que ahora sería un café- para saber que era dirigir un negocio.

Jack, por su parte, sólo nos contó que vivía con su hermana y con su padre que era el líder de una empresa, más jamás nos mencionó cual a pesar de que yo ya sabía, y que cuando llegará el tiempo, él también estira a la cabeza. Anna y yo contamos muy a grandes rasgos nuestra pequeña vida. Les narramos que éramos huérfanas, pues nuestros padres habían muero hace algunos años y que yo era la responsable de cuidarla, también les contamos que trabajaba a tiempo parcial -jamás dije en que- y que iba a la misma universidad que Punzie. De hablar de nuestras vidas, pasamos a charlar sobre las canciones que estaba sonando, cosa que a todos nos interesaba menos a Anna y a Rapunzel, ambas prefirieron hablar de alguna banda de pop que era muy popular entre las chicas en ese momento. Al ver el tremendo contraste entre las dos chicas y los otros dos chicos y yo ambos jóvenes me miraron con curiosidad y se rieron por lo bajo, a lo cual yo reaccioné mirándoles con el ceño algo fruncido. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par dejando ver un par de siluetas nuevas para mí.

— ¡Jack Frost! — Se escuchó una voz femenina gritar.

La joven entró al bar donde pude apreciarla mejor. ***Tenía el cabello de un rojo realmente intenso que casi emulaba al color de un hierro candente, realmente largo, como lo tenía suelto, pude ver que le llegaba como por debajo del muslo y era ****horriblemente rizado, en su piel de blanco nevado se apreciaban algunas cicatrices leves de un tono más claro, su altura era realmente mayor a la mía o a la de Jack, su ceño estaba fruncido y podría jurar que su cara era teñida de un leve color rojo; estaba vestida con una blusa verde oscuro de mangas largas, jeans de igual color y unos convers militares. Atrás de ella. Ocultándose como si tuviese miedo. Se hallaba un joven castaño, le llegaba como al hombro a la muchacha que acababa de entrar, el cabello lo tenía notoriamente largo, un poco más abajo de la altura del cuello, unas pecas inundaban su cara y sonreía nervioso; estaba vestido con una camisa de magas verde, un tono más bajo que del la chica, un chaleco café largo, unos pantalones cafés pegados y botas militares.

— ¡Pero si es mi querida amiga Merida y el enclenque de Hiccup! — Soltó Jack en un grito entre sarcástico y divertido.

— ¡Mira, Frost, deja tus estupideces que no estoy de buen humor! — Vociferó la pelirroja.

— Hey, tranquila. — Trató Jack de enmendar su error. — ¿Qué pasa, chica oso?

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Lo que pasa es que en vez de ir a buscar un mugre guitarrista para la banda te largaste a hacer una maldita perforación! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! — Chilló la joven, ahora sí, estaba roja de ira. Me alegraba no ser Jack en esos momentos.

— Hola, Hiccup. — Saludó mi amigo ignorando a la persona quien le gritaba.

— Qué onda. — Respondió tímidamente el pequeño.

— ¡Frost! ¡Te estoy hablando, por un demonio! — Le reprendió Merida.

— Tranquila, chica. Mira que estoy trabajado en eso... — Se excusó Jack como si no fuera la gran cosa, ¿cómo rayos era tan desobligado?

— ¡Jack, estamos buscando guitarrista desde hace tres meses! ¡Eugene se está pasando de bueno con nosotros por pagarnos cuando no tiene ni para comprar alcohol! — Volvió a gritar la joven.

— ¡Hey! — Se escuchó venir del aludido.

— ¡Yo conozco a alguien que sabe tocar la guitarra! — Se alzó la voz de mi hermana.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? — Preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

— Soy Anna Aren... — Le di un pequeño codazo a mi pequeña hermanita, debía guardar discreción con nuestro apellido. — Soy Anna, un placer. Y ésta que está a mi lado es Elsa, mi hermana mayor y tutora, quien curiosamente saber tocar el instrumento que ustedes desean.

Todos me miraron, Jack me miró, era el centro de atención y eso ya no me estaba gustado. Todo a mí alrededor empezó a enfriarse, lo podía sentir. No quería que me mirasen. No. No. No debo ser notada. No tenía que ser notada. Si alguien era demasiado observador, se podía dar cuenta de que mis guantes empezaban a cubrirse de escarcha.

— ¿Tocas? — Me interrogó la joven pelirroja.

— U-Un poco... — Vi cómo le hacía una señal al pequeño chico que enseguida salió corriendo y entró de nuevo al bar con un estuche que reconocería en donde sea.

— Quiero escucharte.

Abrió el estuche y de éste sacó una guitarra acústica. Era café, como la mayoría, pero ésta se veía que era usada a diario, pues las cuartas que tenía eran de distintos colores, unas eran plateadas, otras negras y conservaba la cuarta cuerda origina, o eso quería prensar yo, al ver aquel color dorado.

— Toca. — Me ordenó Merida con ojos serios.

— Yo no... — Iba a empezar a excusarme, pero ella me irrumpió.

— Toca, rubia.

Miré la guitarra que ya estaba en mi regazo, me quité nerviosamente mi guante izquierdo, pues era lo único que necesitaba para tocar bien, entre la cuerda de la guitarra, enredada, había una plumilla de un color rojo hermoso. Miré a todos que me contemplaban como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, eso me puso aún más nerviosa. Odiaba que me mirasen mientras hacía algo a conciencia. No me gustaba ser observada. Lo odiaba. Tragué saliva y contuve mi nerviosismo, no quería provocar una nevada en pleno bar. Miré la guitarra, mis manos temblaban, ya no sabía ni cómo hacer un mugre Sol o Do. Cerré los ojos y puse mis dedos en el mango. Tenía que hacer el intento por lo menos. Tomé aire y coloqué mis dedos en posición de Sol, aún no tenía idea de que tocar. Dios, era todo tan estresante. Por mi mete pasaron miles de canciones, pero de repente pensé en una la cual se me era más fácil de interpretar, ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Fue una de las primeras que me aprendí a parte de "world so cold" de 3DG!

— Vale... — Empecé a tocar y, de inmediato, los ojos de todos se abrieron. — "Me quieren agitar. Me incitan a gritar. Soy como una roca. Palabras no me tocan. Adentro hay un volcán. Que pronto va a estallar. Yo quiero estar tranquilo" — Inicié a cantar, ya que así me guiaba mejor en el ritmo y en el tiempo.

— "Es mi situación. Una desolación. Soy como un lamento. Lamento boliviano. Que un día empezó. Y no va a terminar. Y a nadie hace daño." — Jack también había iniciado a cantar, ¿le gustaba Enanitos Verdes? ¡Eso era genial!

— "Y yo estoy aquí. Borracho y loco. Y mi corazón idiota. Siempre brillará. Y yo te amaré. Te amaré por siempre. Nena, no te peines en la cama. Que los viajantes se van a casar" — Entonamos el coro ambos y juro que no me había divertido tanto en mi vida tocando como en ese momento.

— Vale, vale, ya entendí que sabes tocar y que no cantas nada mal. — Fuimos interrumpidos por Merida quien se veía satisfecha. — ¿Has pensado en unirte a una banda?

— Yo... — Me iba a negar, tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer y estaba realmente ocupada casi todos los días. No poseía el tiempo suficiente para ser miembro de una banda.

— ¡Claro que si! — Se volvió a escuchar la voz de mi hermanita.

— ¡A-Anna! — Le reprendí.

— Elsa, jamás te había visto sonreír así mientras tocabas. Incluso. ¡Estabas sonriendo! ¡No te había visto hacerlo desde hace varios años! Tampoco era como si te viese mucho... claro... — Explicó algo cohibida al final.

— Pero... — Esta vez fui interrumpida por Jack.

— ¡Vamos, Elsa! ¡Se nota a leguas que eres realmente feliz tocando! Y no sólo eso, por lo que Rapunzel me ha dicho, eres toda una artista como nosotros. — Miré a todos quienes me sonreían cálidamente, como si en serio fuera parte de aquel grupo.

— Chicos, los acabo de conocer... ¿En serio quieren que me una a su banda? — Pregunté tímidamente. — Ni yo misa sé de qué soy capaz, no soy muy buena trabajando en grupos... No me siento cómoda en un equipo...

— Vaya, creo que eso de "no trabajo en equipo" debe ser ya un requisito para estar en nuestro bando. — Comentó Merida con una sonrisa enorme. — Ninguno de nosotros aquí presentes es muy fan de "vamos todos juntos" o del asqueroso "trabajo en equipo". Todos vemos por nosotros independientemente de cada quien. Pero.

Hizo una pausa mientras se daba el tiempo de tomar al pequeño cuyo nombre, si mal lo recordaba, era Hiccup. Pasó su brazo pos sus hombros y le acarició bruscamente la cabeza provocando que el joven se quejara entre risa y risa. Esos dos parecían llevarse muy bien.

— Siempre estamos cuando nos necesitas, eso te lo aseguro. — Miró a Jack quien enseguida se alzó de hombros. — Por ejemplo, Frost puede ser muy despreocupado y todo lo que quieras. Pero eso sí, no le toques a ninguno de estos idiotas porque te salta encima.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ese imbécil dijo que Eugene era un vago que sólo se dedicaba a complacer a Rapunzel por la plata que tenía! ¡¿Cómo no querías que lo... — hizo una pausa, como si no quisiera decir lo que en verdad hizo — que lo golpeara?!

— Ajá, lo que tú digas, Frost. — Le dio el avionazo y yo me reí al ver la cara enojada de Jack. — En fin, Elsa. ¿Te ánimas a unirte a nosotros? Si llegaste a nuestras puertas, quiere decir que eres o bien igual que nosotros, o tenemos algo en común que nos une. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes a estos raros que son los despojos de la sociedad?

Todos me observaban con una sonrisa en la cara, me estaban pidiendo ser parte de ellos. A mi mente, por alguna razón extraña, vino la imagen de en la mañana, donde yo pedía que se me uniera una gran empresa. Pero aquella chica no era yo. Mi verdadero yo estaba ahora aquí, con una guitarra en la mano y teniendo una oferta para unirme a un grupo de chicos que compartía mis ideales, mis pensamientos, mis ideas, mis gustos. Pero sobre todo. Algo me decía que aquellos muchachos estaban tan rotos como yo. Y para mi desdicha. Mi hermana no se salvaba de esto último. Anna me tomó del hombro y me sonrió con calidez, eso era lo que me hacía falta para que todo fuera perfecto. Era increíble como en cuestión de algunos días, por el solo hecho de que escuchara una canción a lo lejos, ahora tenía ante mí la oferta de una amistad sincera. Una amistad que no tenía un apellido, una amistad que no venía por el mío, una amistad que era por el simple hecho de que compartíamos intereses y gustos. Una amistad que, hasta donde yo podía aspirar, sería sincera.

— Vamos, Elsa, ¿qué dices? — La voz de Jack me sacó de mi trance y le sonreí.

— Si ustedes quieren que me una, está bien. — Accedí con una sonrisa tímida.

— ¡YAY! ¡Mi hermana tiene a sus primeros amigos! — Celebró Anna.

— Espera un momento, pequeña saltamontes, tú vienes en el paquete. — Agregó Merida poniendo sus manos en la cadera e inclinándose ante Anna.

— Pero, a mí no me gusta su género musical, y además, califico como muy normal para... — Esta vez, yo me atreví a hablar.

— Te llevaste bien con Rapunzel, ¿no?

— Bueno, tenemos varios gustos en común... Y me dijo que me podía ayudar con mi clase de arte pero...

— ¿Ves? Todos estamos conectado. — Habló Merida. — Vamos, no tardarás en agitar la cabeza y corear con nosotros un buen: We will, We will, rock you. Rock you. — Me reí al imaginar a mi hermanita menor canturreando el clásico de Queen, eso sería divertido de ver.

— Ya que estamos todo. Jack. — Llamó Eugene. — ¿Vas por un poco de hielo? Ya sabes, para los refrescos.

— ¿Es en serio? — Interrogó mi amigo.

— Tú sólo ve. — Le pidió de nuevo.

— Esta bien — Accedió a final de cuentas.

Observé como Jack se paraba de la banca de donde estaba, se metía las manos en las bolsas de su sudadera y salía hacia la parte de atrás. El tiempo pasó y todos nos juntamos en una charla de anécdotas, iniciamos contando nuestras desaventuras con la escuela, como cuando un día un chico se acercó a mi mesa para pedir prestada la calculadora que ahí estaba -que era mía- para hacer su trabajo de contabilidad, me preguntó de quien era y le expliqué que era mía. El chico sólo dio las gracias antes de dejar el artefacto donde estaba e irse a pedir la calculadora a otra persona. «¿Tanto miedo le causaba a la gente?», pensaba mientras escuchaba las otras historias. Eugene nos narró que cuando se hizo su primer pircing, fue con Rapunzel quien era la que se lo iba a hacer, al final, ambos se perforaron la oreja, sólo que al pobre de mi amigo castaño se le infectó por no tener los cuidados adecuados. Pobre. Merida nos contó que un día, mientras practica tiro al arco, un ave se le atravesó en su camino; ese día comió paloma asada. Hiccup, quien era el más callado, habló sobre que tenía como mascota una serpiente a la que le había puesto Chimuelo, y que siempre que su madre la veía, le decía que algún día la iba a tirar a la calle.

Ya había pasado un gran lapso de tiempo, y Jack no había llegado. Eso era raro. Entre todos se preguntaron que le había pasado a mi amigo peliblanco, y entre todos, decidieron que yo fuera por él. Me quise negar argumentando que no tenía idea de donde se había metido, pero Eugene me dijo que estaba en la parte de atrás buscado hielo. Y que para hacer sólo eso. Ya se había tardado mucho. Suspiré resignada, no quería ir, pero tampoco quería quedarles mal a mis nuevos amigos. Me paré de la banca de donde estaba y me encaminé a la parte de atrás que era conectada por una puerta de madera color verde moho. Estaba empezando a odiar el verde. Abrí la puerta para entrar en una bodega que estaba realmente fría, demasiado fría para ser un cuarto cerrado sin ventanas y ventilación. Seguí caminado mientras buscaba con poca luz la silueta de Jack. Pero no veía nada. Seguí indagando un buen rato, vi que ahí estaban guardados los antiguos muebles del bar, una extraña cabeza de payaso que asustaría a cualquiera que estuviese traumado con *****"It", una extraña peluca verdes y una caja de ******cerillos usados.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando noté un pequeño haz de luz que salía del fondo. Una puerta abierta. Encaminé mis pasos nerviosa, ¿quién estaría ahí? ¿Por qué la puerta estaba abierta? Cuándo estuve cara a cara con la plancha de madera, puse mi mano en el picaporte. ¿Estaría bien ir allá? Estaba a punto de retirar mi mano cuando escuché una risa de afuera. La risa de Jack. Me armé de valor, y repitiéndome mentalmente que tenía que ir por Jack, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con algo que jamás en mi vida espere. Al abrirá puerta ante mi apareció la más hermosa imagen invernal que jamás había visto. De las manos de Jack brotaba un vapor azulino con toques cristalinos que yo supe identificar, a su alrededor se formaban millones de copos de nieve que danzaban con el viento que el mismo creaba de seguro, su rostro estaba perdido en la nieve y una sonrisa leve se apreciaba en sus finos labios alvinos. Pero lo que más me impresionó, fue ver un bastón en forma de signo de interrogación que estaba cubierto de escarcha y que, al parecer, respondía ante Jack, pues apenas puso el bastón en el suelo, de éste salió una ráfaga invernal que sólo a mí me podría gustar.

— Ah... — Salió un sonido sordo de mis labios, estaba realmente impresionada con aquel espectáculo.

Los ojos azules del joven que estaba delante de mí se posaron en donde me encontraba, en aquellos orbes de color semejante al basto cielo me contemplaban y en los labios de aquel chico se dibujó una sonrisa liviana. Mi corazón se aceleró por alguna razón, ahora que lo pensaba, Jack y yo jamás habíamos estado solos desde que ambos nos conocimos aquella noche hace semanas atrás. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, y aún más al ver que se acercaba a paso lento. Lo miré más detenidamente y noté que no llevaba zapatos, acá afuera estábamos por lo menos a tres grados, era de idiotas andar descalzo a esta temperatura.

— Hola, Elsa. — Habló Jack con voz quedada, como si estuviera en la situación más normal y tranquilizante del mundo. — ¿Te mandó Eugene, no? ¿Cuándo entenderá que cuando me manda a traer hielo siempre me tardaré? — Escuché decir, más mi mente estaba aún tratando de asimilar lo que había visto.

— Eh... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? — Balbuceé, pero ninguna cosa coherente salía de mis labios.

— ¿Cómo es que hago esto? — Extendió su palma y de ella salió una cortina de humo azulino adornado de copos nevados.

— Exacto, ¿cómo lo haces? — Pregunté al fin.

— Nací con este don, pero lo trato de mantener oculto ante las personas normales. Excepto los que están allá adentro, esos sabes de mis peculiares poderes y evitan que los use de sobremanera. Le quitan la diversión a tener poderes. — Lo oí quejarse.

— Pero, ellos tiene razón, Jack. ¿Y si lastimas a alguien por tus poderes? ¿Y si alguien te ve y te califica como fenómeno o monstruo? — Le interrogué entre nerviosa y preocupada ignorando que una persona normal no le preguntaría eso. Bueno. No soy muy normal que digamos.

— En ese caso, me convertiré en un súper héroe. Me haré llamar: "Fríos Frost". Cuidado delincuentes, sientan el poder del invierno. — Comentó cambiando su voz por una de locutor de televisión. No pude suprimir una carcajada.

— ¡Estás idiota! ¡Capaz y el ejército te ponga bajo custodia y te hagan experimentos súper extraños como le hicieron a "los jóvenes titanes" en la nueva revista! — Escuché su risa, y eso me provocó reír aún más. — No seas irresponsable, debes mantener tus poderes en secreto.

— Vamos, Elsa, suenas como Rapunzel y Eugene. ¡Ten algo de diversión! ¡Controlar la nieve es genial! — Trató de convencerme, iba a contestar una tontería. Pero no pude. El recuerdo de cuando herí a Anna volvió a mi mente.

— No, Jack. No es genial. — Mi semblante cambió a uno más frío que el mismo hielo que nos estaba rodeando. — Creo que será mejor volver, todos nos están esperando...

— ¡No quiero! — Lo escuché chillar como niño pequeño. — ¡Me quiero quedar aquí a jugar con la nieve!

— Jack, tienes ya diecisiete años, no actúes como un niño de ocho. — Le reprendí.

— Vamos, Elsa, no sabe hace cuanto estoy suprimido esto. Quiero sacarlo, dejarlo ir. Siento que si se queda aquí adentro, mi verdadero yo se quedará ahí también. — Las palabras que dijo me dejaron fría.

— No entiendo. — Mentí, si sabía lo que se sentía.

— Elsa, mi poder es parte de mí, y al negarlo, es como si estuviera negando mi yo por completo. — Se puso en frente de mí y miró sus manos como si fuera lo más intrigante del mundo. — Sé lo que son las normas corporativas, comportarse como un adulto a la hora de hacer negocios, negar tus gustos, ser siempre el chico o chica ejemplar que quieren que seas. Ese no soy yo. Yo soy un chico infantil que le encanta jugar con la nieve, un chico que lee cómics y mangas, un joven que disfruta de la música tanto que la ha vuelto su vida, un muchacho que se siente fascinado con los libros y caricaturas o animaciones. Ese soy yo. No el joven de traje y bien peinado que finjo ser.

Las palabras de Jack me habían impresionado, y a su vez, identificado. Recordé lo sucedido en la mañana. Sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente cuando vi que Jack se había acercado a mí y tomado mi mano. Me estremecí al sentir como me quitaba mi guante poco a poco, en un auto-reflejo quité mi mano de su tacto y de inmediato la cubría con mi mano envuelta.

— Elsa, sé que la persona que dirige ahora la empresa Arendell no eres tú. Y sobre todo, sé que guardas bajo esos guantes. — Un escalofrío frío recorrió toda mi espalda. — Mi padre me lo contó, que la hija de los Arendell tenía el mismo "problema" que yo. Pero no lo veo como algo problemático. Al contrario. Pienso que es divertido.

— ¿Qué sabes exactamente? — Mi estómago se contrajo cuando vi que en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

— Que no sólo yo puedo hacer nevar, y que, para tu información, no soy yo quien está provocando esta nevada.

Abrí mis ojos para observar nuestro alrededor. Estaba nevando. Y en efecto. No era Jack quien lo estaba provocando. Traté de tranquilizarme, tenía que hacer que parada aquella hermosa lluvia de copos nevados. Pero fue inútil. Mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. Entre más trataba de calmarme, más me alarmaba porque veía que no podía mantener la calma.

— No te esfuerces... Sólo suéltalo. — Miré aterrada a Jack.

— No puedo. La última vez que dejé ir mis poderes terminé lastimando a alguien que quiero mucho. Mis poderes sólo causan destrucción. — Dije apenas.

— No lo creo. Esta nevada es hermosa. — El joven que estaba frente a mi extendió su mano y, con su dedo índice, tomó un pequeño cúmulo de nueve y la convirtió en ese vapor frío y hermoso que el expedía. — Déjame ver que puedes hacer.

Extendí mi mano tímidamente, ¿le mostraría? Exhalé un suspiro y concentré un poco de mi magia en mi mano, la suficiente para formar un copo enorme de nieve. La cara de Jack de asombro, como si un niño viese un juguete nuevo. Puso su mano paralela a la mía y, de ella, salió aquella hermosa neblina invernal que tanto me estaba gustando ver. Su humo azul y mi copo se unieron en una danza más que hermosa.

— ¿Ves? Tus poderes no son malos. Son realmente bellos. — Asentí aún abobada viendo aquel show que se desplegaba ante mí. — Elsa, ¿quién eres en realidad? ¿La persona que dirige la compañía Arendell, o ésta que está a mi lado?

— Creo... — Inicié levemente. — Creo que ésta soy yo.

Seguí mirando el hermoso copo nevado envuelto en un velo de humo invernal. Era realmente hermoso. Miré a Jack y le dediqué una sonrisa sincera. Él sabía mi secreto, aún no entendía como había obtenido conocimiento de ello, porque no creo que mis padres les hubiesen contando a nadie más que yo poseía este don, pero la cuestión era que lo sabía. Lo entendía. En aquel momento, por un efímero momento, deseé que aquella danza entre su magia y la suya nunca acabara. Quería ver aquel espectáculo siempre. Pero nada es eterno, y todo de acabar en su debido tiempo. Mi copo de nieve se fue fusionando con el hielo evaporizado de Jack, llegaron a tal punto, que ambos se fundieron en uno sólo y estallaron formando pequeños copos nevados que cayeron a nuestro alrededor dándole un toque más brillante a la nevada que había provocado y que aún no paraba. Y no tenía indicios de parar, así como los miles de pensamientos que me venían a la cabeza. Mi verdadero yo.

En mi mente aparecían mil imágenes por segundo. Cosas que me gustaban y que desde la muerte de mis padres me negro por completo: La música que adoraba tanto como Jack, los libros que leía, los cómics que me fueron confiscados durante ese año, los regaños que recibí por dibujar algún personaje entre los apuntes de mis deberes, mi carácter frívolo e insípido tuvo que ser cambiado por uno servicial y adulador, mis ropas igual me obligaron a dejar y me vistieron con la asquerosa ropa de trabajo que odiaba, mis guantes de cuero fueron sustituidos por unos de tela blanca. Y sobre todo. La presión por ocultar mis poderes aumentó. Cuando le dije a Anna que su hermana mayor era una especie de fenómeno, me sentí aliviada, tenía un pequeño peso menos de encima, ahora era más fácil él ocultar al mundo mi poder con ayuda de mi hermana. Cada vez que mis poderes salían, me asustaba. No. Me obligué a pensar que debía tenerle temor. Mamá y papá solo me pedían mantenerlo bajo control. Pero cuando se fueron, aquel miedo se incrementó. Claro. Hasta que Anna se enteró y, ahora, el miedo iba disminuyendo.

Jack y yo nos quedamos un rato ahí afuera admirando la nevada que se postraba a nuestros pies. Miré a Jack quien me sonrió. Quería ser como él, poder tener un carácter tan fuerte que nadie me doblegase a cambiar lo que yo era. O por lo menos. A no suprimirlo por completo. Observé mis manos y las empuñé. Había tomado una decisión. A partir de ese día, yo, Elsa Arendell, jamás olvidaría su verdadero yo. Excusas como "son cosas infantiles" o "no va consigo" me serían irrelevantes. Es mi vida y mis gustos, no los suyos. Todo sería diferente. Acortaría mi tiempo en la compañía con la excusa de que tenía asuntos extra-escolares que atender, me llevaría el trabajo a la casa -porque ya no pensaba vivir en la universidad, al fin estaba en paz con Anna y podía vivir a su lado- donde los terminaría. Ese sería mi plan y haría todo lo posible para realizarlo. Porque. Al fin. Había entendido que estaban matando a mi yo verdadero.

¿Continuará?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Primer*: No tengo idea del nombre de la hermanita de Jack, así que le puse ese. Espero no se enojen, uwu.  
Segundo**: xD Cuando iba a escribir ahí "bar" lo iba a poner "baar" ¿y qué tiene que ver una "a" de más? Pues qué sí eres químico fármaco biólogo, o químico laboratorista, sabrás que BAAR viene de "Bacilo Ácido Alcohol Resistente" LOL Estoy traumada ya.  
Tercer***: Eso sonó a comercial de shampoo o de tinte para el cabello. LOL  
Cuarto****: Como el de la escritora =_=  
Quinto*****: It es el payaso "eso" para los que no sepan.  
Sexto*****: xD Lo que iba a poner ahí era "una caja de condones" pero pensé que sea mucho. _

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:**

_ : LOL No sé si preocuparme porque mi madre piensa que soy antisocial o alegrarme de que al fin lo haya entendido.  
Marina: LOL Hahahaahaha, oh, vale, los móviles trolls con sus autocorrectores… creo que fue la manera "bonita" de que la gente escribiese como es debido… pero a veces no funcionan bien *w* Celular con la marca de manzanita, lo adoro (si, la autora es una adicta a esos productos) y quizá si le agregue, está en un "veremos".  
MyobiXHitachiin: Si, ya sabes, Eugene que no es severo con las reglas xD  
Leah Frost: LOL ¿Felices madrugadas a ti? Ok. No. :3 De nada, y si, la idea igual me mola mucho y por eso quise escribirla… Claro que la versión de r9KElsa está aún mejor… Nuestra pequeña Reina de las Nieves es aún más friki, antisocial, despectiva y malhablada xD Ay, la adoro (?  
BrokenDoll-K: xDDD Suele pasar, me ha pasado, por eso digo que suele pasar. LOL Corazones gays, corazones gay everywhere LOL xD Eso sería genial, pero esto estará basado en un mundo alterno, en otras palabras, las princesas serán distintas en forma física, ya que pienso meter a más personajes ewe hehehehe  
Mikori: Bienvenida al FANDOM más genial de todos(? xD Que bien que te haya gustado, espero y con este capítulo igual te la hayas pasado bien._

**ACLARICIONES Y MÁS.**

_Bien, este fanfic se publicará cada vez que tenga un nuevo capítulo terminado, para los que siguen el AU de Harry Potter, ese seguirá siendo mensual. Eso sería todo ewe hasta la próxima. _

_Zakuro Hatsune._


	3. Rosa tres: Juegos peligrosos

**ADVERTENCIA ANTES DE LEER EL SIGUIENTE FANFIC:  
TODO EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE ESCRITO ES EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA LA DIVERSIÓN, CUALQUIER COSA QUE CONSIEDEREN OFENSIVO, SUPLICO ME PERDONEN Y QUE LO TOMEN COMO UNA SIMPLE BROMA, PUES PARA ESO ESCRIBO ESTO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES QUE HE DE MANEJAR EN ESTE Y EN FUTUROS ESCRITOS NO SON MÍOS **_(algún día los compraré, lo sé) _**SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. **

**ESTA NARRACIÓN CONTIENE Y CONTENDRÁ VOCABULARIO VULGAR, POR FAVOR, TOMENLO CON MADUREZ, PUES LES RECUERDO QUE ESTO ES CLASIFICACIÓN "T". **

_Sin más que agregar, les deseo buena lectura. :3 _

Rosa tres: Juego peligroso.

Ya había pasado seis meses desde que me uní a mi extraño grupo de amigos, Merida, Jack, y yo al fin habíamos formando la banda que tanto anhelaba mi amiga pelirroja. La "Chica oso", como le decía Jack a Merida, pues en su espalda tenía tatuado un gigantesco oso negro, tocaba la batería y era segunda voz, Jack era el bajista principal, Hicupp tocaba el teclado y era el encargado de hacer los coros y, por último, yo, quien era la guitarrista y voz principal. Todos los fines de semana nos reuníamos para practicar en el nuevo café "Rise Of A Frozen Heart" si, le habían cambiado ligeramente el nombre al que hace seis meses era un bar. En ese prologando periodo de tiempo, que para mí fue realmente corto, Jack y yo nos volvimos más apegados. Yo diría que demasiado. Descubrí que tenía el poder de volar con ayuda del viento, así que todas las noches se metía por la ventana de mi habitación para visitarme y charlar. Las pláticas tenidas con él eran siempre divertidas e interesantes. Jamás me aburría de estar a su lado. Era realmente entretenido y, poco a poco, mi corazón empezó a ponerse más contento -mucho más de lo que a mí me gustaría- cuando estaba a mi lado.

En la oficial, aún seguía manteniendo mis actividades musicales en secreto. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo que hacía. El viejo que me vigilaba fue cambiando por otro, que desde mi perspectiva, era peor que el primero, y lo que llegaba a hacer que la situación fuera exasperante, es que era ajeno a las industrias Arendell. El señor Wesselton, quien trabajaba para una empresa compradora de mercancía externa a la mía, me tenía bajo vigilancia constante, no me dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra. Según me dijo el ancianito que nos cuidaba a Anna y a mí, aquel sujeto siempre tuvo en la mira a mi padre, quería saber el secreto del excito de nuestra compañía, pues todos en el ámbito comercial tenían conocimiento de lo gran comerciante que fue alguna vez mi padre, y por ende, ahora que mis padres estaban muertos y yo tenía el dominio total de la empresa Arendell, Wesselton quería saber cómo era la forma que manejaba todo. La situación llegó a tal punto que una vez lo encontré fisgoneando entre los papeles de archivo muerto de la compañía. Esas cajas llenas de documentos, que ya nadie usaba ni servían para nada, al parecer fue una probada de la mina de oro para el viejo, pues cuando lo encontré dio tal salto que sólo se disculpó diciendo que estaba buscando el baño y salió corriendo.

Era fin de semana, tocaba ensayo con la banda. Me arreglé como de costumbre, una blusa de mangas total mente negra pegada al cuerpo con el logo de Batman en amarillo -pues estábamos en pleno verano- que sería con la que me mantuviese en el café, una chaqueta delgada de rayas azules y negras exclusivamente para protegerme del sol cuando estuviese en la motocicleta, jeans azules pegados y un cinturón negro, guantes de tela blancos, mis pulseras anchas con los logos de "AC/DC" y "LED ZEPPELIN", me despeiné un poco y me puse mis convers que eran botines azules. Me miré al espejo un momento y, por un segundo, pensé que mi atuendo no era el más femenino que pudiese ponerme, y lo que me hizo sonrojar, fue el pensar que crearía Jack de la ropa que estaba vistiendo: ¿Le gustaría? ¿Le parecería muy raro? ¿Qué opinaría de el?. «Vamos, Elsa, ya estás pensando como la canción de PXNDX de Narcisista por excelencia», me dije tomando mis audífonos, el celular y las dos llaves -de la motocicleta y la casa, ya que desde mi encuentro con Jack hace seis meses he vivido con mi hermanita en nuestra casa- que necesitaba antes de salir de la habitación. Le dije a Anna que ya me iba, mi hermanita hoy tenía una salida con Kristoff, después de que esos dos hicieran lo que fueran a hacer, llegarían al café a vernos tocar.

Salí de la casa con mi chaqueta puesta y lentes de sol, conducir en pleno verano con el astro que dominaba el cielo de día no era nada fácil. Encendí mi transporte y miré para atrás, sabía que el anciano no salía los fines de semana a vigilarme, todos merecíamos un descanso después de todo. Puse la marcha y empecé a conducir al café, estaba tan emocionada de ver a Jack, no es que no lo viese seguido, sino que el tan sólo hecho de saber que estaría con él me hacía feliz. Así sin más. Era feliz al lado de mi amigo peliblanco. Unos sentimientos cálidos invadieron mi corazón, ¿qué era este extraño palpitar? Al poco tiempo de que empecé a conducir mi corazón volvió a la normalidad, ¡pues un maldito idiota se me había atravesado cuando estaba cruzando una intersección! ¡Y para colmo de males, era el bastardo idiota de Hans! Él no me vio, pero yo a él sí. Tenía a una mujer castaña en su estúpido Ferrari, ¿así era cómo ponían sanciones sus padres? ¡Mi papá cuando nos castigan a Anna y a mí nos quitaba todo! ¡Sólo podíamos pasarla en nuestra habitación con la compañía de la otra para quitarnos lo aburrido!

Cuando llegué al café nadie notó mi mal genio, no era la persona más expresiva del mundo tampoco, pero ciertos joven de pelo blanco sí. Llegué directo a sentarme en la barra, le pedí a Eugene una soda de sangría y simplemente dejé que el enojo se me pasara antes de que hiciera nevar el lugar. Miré el frasco que mi amigo había puesto frente de mí, asegurándome de que nadie me viese, me quité mi guante y enfrié un poco el refresco. Había un calor de los mil demonios, ni los climas que tenía el local eran suficientes para calmar el calor que me empezaba a molestar. El frío a mí nunca me molestaba, pero el calor era otra historia. «¡Prefiero sentir frío que estar en un maldito infierno!», pensaba mientras tomaba mi bebida y me ponía el guante de nuevo. Jack se había sentado a mi lado y sólo se limitaba a mirarme intrigado, de cierto modo se lo agradecía, cuando estoy irritable prefiero que no me hable nadie hasta que se me pase, o por lo menos, hasta que mi humor mejore un poco. Volteé a ver a Jack y, en ese momento, casi escupo el líquido que mantenía en mi boca al verlo hacer una cara tan cómica imitando a Eugene que estaba embelesado mirando a su novia acomodar platos. El mal rato había pasado.

— Que bueno que te hice reír. — Comentó Jack sonriendo. — ¿Qué onda? Llegas temprano hoy.

— Siempre llego temprano, estúpido. — Le contesté sonriendo.

Me paré de la banca donde estaba, vigilé que el barbudo siguiese mirando a Punzie como si fuera su luz y luna -cosa que no era muy diferente a lo en realidad era para él-, me puse de espaldas, apoyé mis manos en la barra y me di impulso para subirme en ella. Desde hace unas semanas había desarrollado un gusto por sentarme en esa barra. Jack me miró divertido y se puso a mi lado, colocó sus manos a los costados de mis piernas y se acercó a mí… demasiado... Yo sólo atiné a mantener la calma, su proximidad era embriagante para mí, pero por mi falta de expresión no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas sensaciones y terminaba ignorándolas.

— ¿Sabías qué pronto van a hacer una nueva película de Disney? La llamarán Frozen, o algo así, igual que a las dos princesas nuevas... — Habló realmente cerca de mi rostro.

— Lo sé, espero y no nos hagan como siempre: Sacan tres o cuatro princesas seguidas y luego hay que esperar tres o cuatro años para que saquen una nueva... — Respondí mientras me ponía a jugar con su cabello. — ¿Sabes? Tu pelo me gusta... es realmente hermoso... — Dije sin mentir, soy de las personas que dicen lo que piensan al instante cuando está con sus amigos.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — Sentí como sus manos subían para ponerse en mi cintura.

— Claro... A pesar que lo tiñes, me gusta mucho. Al igual que tus perforaciones, son lindan.

Esa eran nuestras charlas, y rara era la vez cuando terminábamos de esa manera que se podría mal interpretar. El pensamiento de que parecíamos novios pasó por mi mente, pero realmente no me importó. Mi mente en esos momentos estaba luchando entre extender mis brazos, o mis piernas, para tener más cerca a Jack, o simplemente alejarlo, no era bueno que nos viese así algún cliente que llegase.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Bájate de mí barra, ahora! — Escuché el regaño de Eugene.

— Vamos, sólo estoy sentadita aquí. — Me defendí con un tono dulce.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Te me bajas ahora! — Volvió a gritar.

— Que *homosexual eres... — Bufé mientras hacía a un lado a Jack y me bajaba.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde quedó la niñita que no me insultaba de hace unos meses? — Se quejó mi amigo.

— Que gay estás hoy, Eugene. — Se metió Jack. — Punzie, ¿no le diste anoche, verdad? Por eso está de mal humor...

Rapunzel y su novio se sonrojaron a más no poder y eso fue lo único que Jack y yo necesitábamos para reírnos de ellos. Algo que compartía con Jack, y que muy pocos sabían, era que tenía una extraña atracción al mundo erótico y bromas en doble sentido.

— Todo tiene sentido ahora, con razón "Don gruñón" estaba tan sensible. Punzie, dale su ración de vez en cuando para que no se pongan así. — Apoyé a mi amigo mientras chocábamos nuestros puños en señal de complicidad.

— Ustedes... ¡Me hacen **bullying! — Chilló el mayor de mis amigos.

— Ya sabes, amigo que no te hace bullying no es tu amigo. — Argumentó Jack.

— Así es. — Los cuatro nos empezamos a reír después de eso.

Pasaron unos minutos antes que atravesara la puerta nuestra amiga pelirroja con un aura tan oscura que solo el más estúpido ser del planeta podría enfrentar, tenía una blusa crema sin magas que parecían cortadas -varios hilos sobresalían de las costuras- con el logo de una calavera blanca hecha de cristales, el pelo milagrosamente amarrado en una coleta alta, un short de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de los glúteos con varios hilos expuestos, un cinturón negro bien ajustado y unos botines cafés de amarrar. Detrás de ella, venía Hiccup. Mi pequeño amigo estaba visto casi igual que Merida, su camisa era de mangas cortas color café y tenía una imagen de un dragón escupiendo fuego, un short que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos botines de amarrar.

— ¡Allá afuera parece un maldito infierno! — Se quejó Merida.

— Te comprendo... — Le dije mientras me quitaba también mi chaqueta dejando a relucir mi blusa.

— ¡Batman! — Gritó Jack al ver mi logotipo.

— ¡Raven! — Le contesté gritando el nombre de mi súper heroína favorita.

— ¡Robín! — Se defendió éste con su súper héroe favorito.

— ¡Zatanna! — Se escuchó decir a Eugene a cierta maga talentosa.

— ¡Mujer maravilla! — Ahora fue el turno de Punzie.

— ¡La mole! — Vociferó Merida empuñando su mano.

— ¡Lobo! — Contrastó Hiccup con un súper villano, a lo cual nosotros le miramos con cejas alzadas.

— ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! — Chilló mi amiga pelirroja.

— ¡Ya, lárguense a practicar! — Nos reprendió Eugene.

Los cuatros nos reímos a carcajadas, adoraba esos pequeños momentos normales en los cuales mis emociones estaban bajo control y no provocaba una nevada interna. Aunque claro. Con el maldito calor que había, lo más posible era que mi nieve se hubiese derretido. Jack y yo fuimos a la bodega donde guardábamos los instrumentos de cuerdas, pues el teclado y la batería estaban fijos en el escenario y nadie se animaba a quitarlos de ese lugar. Mientras íbamos, mi amigo empezó a hablarme sobre unos nuevos libros que había visto en la librería que frecuentábamos, el título era "Donde los árboles cantan", según Jack, me iba a encantar aquella lectura, pues transcurría en la Edad Media donde aún existían los caballeros y brujas con ideas malvadas. Le comenté me que encantaría leerlo, pero por ahora el trabajo era demasiado y ya estaba saturando mucho mi horario con lo de la banda y las visitas clandestinas. Él sólo se echó a reír mientras me acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura. Su tacto en mi cabeza se sintió tan bien, no quería que aquella caricia acabase nunca.

Tomamos nuestros instrumentos y salimos de ahí, en ese transcurso al parecer a Jack le atrajo súbitamente la sensación de su dedo índice contra mi abdomen, porque no dejó de picar con su falange mi pobre costado. Además de que me hacía cosquillas, llegaba a ser entre fastidioso y lindo. Así era Jack. Un "castrocin", como le decía Punzie, lindo. Me picó la panza hasta que llegamos a la puerta, la abrimos y lo que vimos era la escena más normal entre nosotros ya. Merida estaba apoyándose en la espalda de Hiccup susurrándole algo al oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, esos dos traían algo, sólo nos faltaba comprobación. Eugene tenía a Punzie acorralada contra la gran repisa donde mantenía los ingredientes a la vista de todos, sus manos estaban a los costados de la chica y ella sólo se limitaba a sonreír y contestar las miradas nada castas del hombre. Jack y yo nos miramos, nos encogimos de hombros e ignoramos a la pareja de novios que ya estaban compartiendo un beso nada casto, nos reprimimos de hacerles la típica broma de "para eso están los hoteles", porque si lo hacíamos, capaz y nos dejaban a cargo del café y ellos si se largaban a un mugre motel donde pudieran acabar lo que iban a empezar, así que nos concentramos en conectar nuestros instrumentos mientras trataba de ignorar a la pareja.

Conecté mi x-plorer azul eléctrico al amplificador que tenía más cerca, ajusté la distinción y el volumen para que quedara en un estado neutro, aún no sabíamos que canción íbamos a tocar, así que mejor estar preparada solo para darle unos pocos ajustes. Le coloqué la correa negra que usaba para los ensayos y me la colgué como es debido, ya estaba lista. Miré con detenimiento que mi amigo peliblanco estaba igual preparado, tenía su bajó negro ya con su correa enganchada y sólo esperaban el nombre de la canción a interpretar. Mérida estaba buscando como desesperada sus baquetas mientras de su boca salían mil insultos por segundo, jamás había escuchado tanto despliegue de vocabulario tan burdo, no es como si yo no dijera una que otra majadería, al contrario, creo que si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que uso la palabra "maldito" y sus derivados, tendría un monto similar al que tiene mi compañía. Hiccup simplemente miraba como idiota a mi amiga pelirroja, en su expresión se podía notar cuanto la quería, y más con esa estúpida sonrisa de niño enamorado que estaba en sus labios, creo que si no fuera porque Merida dio un grito de triunfo mientras alzaba las baqueta que ya había encontrado ocasionado que mi pequeño amigo diera un salto de espanto, se le hubiese quedado viendo a tal grado que se le podría haber caído la baba, literalmente hablando.

— Bueno, chicos. ¿Qué tocamos hoy? — Pregunté mientras sacaba mi plumilla de la bolsa de mi pantalón.

— No sé... ¿Rock and roll all night? — Sugirió Jack con ojos luminosos.

— ¿And party everyday? No, no lo creo niño paleta. — Intervino Merida negando con sus baquetas de madera rojas.

— ¿Qué les parece si tocamos "devuélveme a mi chica" de Hombres G? — Mocionó Hiccup tímidamente.

— Esa me gusta. — Intervine.

— ¡Si, si, si! ¡Hombres G! ¡Hombres G! — Canturreó la pelirroja feliz, era su banda favorita después de todo.

— Vale, son tres contra uno. A tocar. — Accedió Jack.

Puse mis dedos en posición de Do menor, vi a Jack que igual se preparaba, Hiccup estaba dándole los últimos detalles a su teclado y yo sólo esperaba la señal de Merida. «1, 2, 1, 2, 3, ¡4!» conté mentalmente mientras escuchaba el sonido que producía las baquetas de mi amiga al estrellarlas una contra la otra.

— Estoy llorando en mi habitación. — Cambié de Sol menor a Do de nuevo. — Todo se nubla a mí alrededor...

El mismo cambio, sólo que está vez fue de Fa a Do. Pero mientras cambiaba de acorde, vi que la puerta se abría dándole paso a mi pequeña hermanita que había llegado junto con quien sería su mejor amigo, Kristoff, traía un perro enorme, según recordaba, aquel perro se llamaba Sven, el pobre se quedó afuera, pues Eugene no le permitía la entrada a ningún animal, a excepción de Pascal, el camaleón de Punzie.

— Ella se fue con un chico pijo. — «Fa. Sol.» — En un Ford fiesta blanco... ¡Y un jearse amarillo!

Seguimos interpretando la canción elegida, Anna se colocó en una de las mesas que estaba frente al escenario mientras yo cantaba y tocaba. Su cara se contrajo cuando canté el coro, mi hermanita jamás me había escuchado decir palabras tan "obscenas" antes, a lo mucho me había escuchado insultar en inglés, que es lo que mayormente hago, y a lo mucho una que otra cosa en italiano. Lo bueno de saber otros idiomas, es que puedes insultar y nadie se da cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¡O te retorcerás, entre polvos pica, pica! — Acabamos de interpretar la canción.

— ¡Wow! — Escuché exclamar a Anna. — ¡Son geniales!

— No sé Anna, ¿enserio te gustó eso? Me refiero… la canción es de los años de mi papá… Ya nadie la escucha. — Comentó el chico rubio que debía ser Kristoff.

— Déjalos, esa música tocan ellos. ¿Van a seguir? — Preguntó Anna ilusionada.

— ¿Tiene algún problema con seguir, chico? — Interrogué a mis amigos quiénes negaron aquella posibilidad. — ¿Qué tal si nos pasamos a una más clásica?

— ¿Lluvia de Noviembre? Es un clásico y es hermoso. — Ofreció Jack.

— Claro.

Esa tarde fue muy estimulante, interpretamos tres canciones más e, incluso, hicimos que Kristoff se volviera fan de nuestro pequeño grupo. Anna me contó que esa tarde su amigo le había propuesto salir con ella en una relación formal, e inclusive, el chico se me acercó nerviosamente a pedirme autorización de poder salir con mi hermanita. No conocía muy bien a Kristoff, pero si sabía que Anna y él llevaban años de conocerse, así que supuse que aquello sería benéfico para mi querida hermana, pues después de lo que sucedió con Hans, estuvo algún tiempo alejada del sexo opuesto. A excepción del rubio, él era su mejor amigo, así que le permitía estar con ella. No observé, ni tuve conocimiento de algún argumento válido, como para negarme a la petición del joven. Le dije que estaba bien mientras no le hiciera nada que provocase que esos hermosos ojos azules de mi copo nevado se llenaran de lágrimas, porque ahí si vería las consecuencias de hacerme enojar. Digamos que Kristoff tiene conocimiento de mi inusual don, así que sabía que le convenía no hacerme enojar.

Me encontraba en mi oficina leyendo unos papeles importantes mientras el estrés me consumía viva. Hace unas horas me habían hecho llegar una invitación a la primera reunión que tendría con los pilares del círculo elite que mi padre había formado. Me quité los lentes que usaba, pues mi vista se desgastó tanto que me vi en la necesidad de usarlos, y me tallé el tabique de la nariz con ahínco mientras suspiraba resignada. Tantas cosas que hacer y en tan poco tiempo. El que había organizado la reunión había sido el empresario North Frost, ya que estaba deseoso de conocer a la nueva cabecera de las industrias Arendell, y no sólo eso, la invitación también mencionaba que al fin presentaría a su hijo, Jack Frost, como su futuro sucesor a pesar de que aún no ejercería un cargo en la gran empresa que manejaba. En la invitación igual se mencionaba que otros líderes de grandes industrias fuera de la elite estarían presentes, más no dijo cuáles serían. La tan sola idea de ver a Jack en nivel laboral me ponía los nervios de punta, una cosa era que yo pasara horas y horas jugando con él, y otra muy distinta tener una cena formal con éste y su padre.

Me incliné delate de mi escritorio y busqué mi móvil personal, tenía como fondo el logo de AC/DC, lo desbloqueé y de inmediato empecé a ver la bandeja de mensajes, donde curiosamente, la mayoría eran de Anna. Mientras bajaba, vi las conversaciones que había tenido con Jack. Las abrí y las empecé a leer, sólo eran charlas sin sentido. Desde qué habíamos comido, nuestros súper héroes favoritos, hasta las bromas que nos jugábamos ambos con el frío. Una sonrisa se pintó en mis labios al volver a leer aquellas chalarlas tenidas. En mi mente, ideas que jamás pensé tener llegaron. Un Jack y yo hablando en el café de Eugene, de repente la charla paró y nos unimos en un beso apasionado. Y ahí corté todo contacto con mi mente. «What the shit am I thinking?!», pensé en esos momentos antes de que la puerta de mi oficina se abriera dejando ver a uno de mis empleados que tenía una cara mortificada y asustada. Me preocupé.

Debía correr.

Esto era grave.

¿¡Cómo demonios dejé que eso pasara!?

El empleando que me había interrumpido en mis momentos de fantasía me había comunicado que un chico de pelo blanco, mirada ruda, chaqueta azul y perforaciones en la oreja me estaba búscanos. ¿¡Qué demonios hacía el dueño de mis fantasías en mi empresa!? «¡Sería imbécil! Fuck! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Maldición», me repetía a mí misma mientras congelaba parcialmente el elevador. Hay varias cosas que no me gustan, una de ellas es que alguien llegue a mi trabajo sin avisar, menos Anna, ella era la excepción a la regla. Sólo veía los piso bajar, me preparaba mentalmente para negar todo contacto con Jack, podíamos ser amigos, él podía ser el primer chico que hacía que desase besar, pero en esos momentos sólo era el maldito idiota de mi amigo que se atrevía a poner un pie en mi territorio privado. Pues eso era, un lugar donde la Elsa que él conocía no existía. La Elsa que lo recibiría era la Elsa que negaba de sus gustos, que no tenía preferencia por nada, aquella a la cual la música le era lo menos importante del mundo. Una Elsa que yo en realidad no eran ni sería jamás.

Salí del elevador casi corriendo dejando un vapor helado a mi paso, luego diría que aquel pequeño clima interno del ascensor estaba descompuesto como explicación al frío que se generó a mi salida. Fui directo a la recepción donde, sentado con su cayo, estaba Jack en el sofá azul de la sala de espera con la capucha puesta y algo que parecía un cigarro, pero sabía que era para guardar su apariencia de chico rudo, el tipo cuando intentó envenenar sus pulmones por primera vez terminó casi asfixiado. Hablé con la recepcionista de turno preguntado quien era el que me buscaba y porqué el empleado que me lo dijo se veía tan asustado. La chica, que era notablemente mayor que yo, me respondió que, aquel chico de pelo blanco y pinta de delincuente, era el que me buscaba con tanto ahínco. El empleado se había negado a hacerme un llamado al principio provocado que Jack se enojara y amenazara al pobre chico para que me llamase. Con razón el hombre tenía cara de alma que se llevaba el diablo. Aunque pensándolo mejor, era Jack enojado, no había mucha diferencia.

Me acerqué a él con paso lento, quería tardar lo más posible en tener interacción con él. Jamás había tenido ese problema antes, pues siempre estábamos en un lugar que era técnicamente privado. Pero ahora. En medio de mi oficina. Era muy diferente. Las ideas en mi mente del "qué pensarán" daban vueltas por toda mi cabeza. Al final, llegué hasta donde él estaba y, con voz realmente baja por el nerviosismo, le traté de llamar. Pero nada. Tenía los mugres audífonos puestos. Si estuviésemos en el café, de seguro ya se los hubiera arrancado y propinado un manotazo en la cabeza por ignorarme. Pero en ese lugar no. Me armé de valor y le llamé por su nombre con voz algo más alta, en mi tono se podía escuchar el nerviosismo, el miedo y lo penosa que en verdad era. No me gustaba hablar con nadie en un lugar que sabía que podría perjudicarme. Y más si todas las miradas estaban en ti. Me miró con esos hermosos ojos azules y se paró quedando unos centímetros más abajo que yo, aunque era tan sólo dos años mayor que él, seguía siendo más alta. Se quitó su capucha junto con los audífonos, se despeinó y unas ganas enormes de acariciar su cabello me invadieron.

— Hola, Elsa. — Me saludó con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Hola. — Le respondí secamente.

— ¿Ya te enteraste de lo que papá planea, no? Me comentó algo hoy en la mañana... — Se acercó a mí, simplemente quería acortar la distancia, pero yo me alejé.

— Si, recibí la invitación. — Me di media vuelta. — Ahora, me tengo que ir. — Mi estómago se contrajo, estaba muy nerviosa.

— ¿Ya? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin ningún insulto, golpe, o sarcasmo? — Todos me mirón confundidos y yo me avergoncé aún más.

— ¿Ya sabes a qué hora es? — Traté de cambiar de tema antes de caminar por el lugar y él tras de mí.

— La velada inicia a las siete. — «Ya lo sabía, idiota», pensé.

— Vale, ¿ya es todo? — Le corté vilmente mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida.

— Supongo. — Esta vez Jack fue el que me contestó fríamente.

Mi joven peliblanco se adelantó a la puerta que conectaba a la calle, la atravesó y antes de que se cerrara la puerta, ya que era automática, se volteó y me miró de nuevo. Puso su cayo en su hombro y con un extremo trabó la puerta dejándome impresionada. ¿Qué se traía? Me puse muy nerviosa, mi estómago se sentía horrible, mi mente estaba en blanco y yo, pues, era un pedazo inerte de hielo.

— Nos vemos, gran presidenta Elsa Arendell. — La última oración lo dijo con cierto peso de enojo. — Espero y el joven Jack Frost, hijo del señor North sea mejor que este chico.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se lo iba a preguntar, pero era demasiado tarde, se había ido. «¿Y a él que le picó?», pensé, pero, sinceramente, lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo de ese lugar. Subí hasta mi oficina donde me dejé caer en mi silla, decidí que lo mejor sería olvidar ese percance a menos que la pequeña nevada que ya estaba a mí alrededor se convirtiese en una tormenta.

A las cinco ya estaba afuera de la oficina, tenía que prepararme para la velada de la noche. Llevé a Anna, pues ella igual iría conmigo acompañada por Kristoff, a comprar un vestido de noche. Mientras mi hermanita compraba cosas sin parar -con mi dinero- me llamó la atención un hermoso vestido azul cielo. Era largo, tenía una abertura en un costado que de seguro era para que la persona que lo llevase puesto se pudiera mover con mayor facilidad, en la parte superior se le veían hermosos detalles de joyería que parecían hielo puro, a pesar de que el vestido en si llegaba hasta el pecho, arriba de éste tenía una especie de malla que cubría los hombros y era de mangas largas, en la tela que cubría los brazos se apreciaban dibujos nevados. Era perfecto. Me imaginé a mi misa con ese precioso vestido, no era como el que llevaría Anna, que básicamente estaba formado por una falda y un corsé que dejaba expuesto sus hombros y parte de la espada. No. Éste me cubriría un poco sin dejar de ser hermoso, no sé, aquel vestido me decía que fue hecho para que yo lo llevara puesto. Toqué levemente la vestimenta y, con eso, bastó para que toda la tela tomara un leve rocío invernal que le daba más brillo y, sobre todo, más belleza a la hermosa prenda que, sin mentir, era la cosa más preciosa que había visto.

Terminé comprando diez piezas de ropa para Anna más su vestido y el mío propio. ¡¿Cómo demonios gastaba tanto dinero?! Yo cuando voy a comprar ropa, usualmente sólo me compro tres jeans, cuatro camisas y, si me gusta mucho, un par de convers o botas. Al llegar a casa, a mi hermosa y a veces odiada hermana se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que ella sería la que me peinara y maquillara para aquella noche. Uno: Odio el maquillaje, me saca de quicio tan sólo ver a Anna pintarse, me tiende a irritar de sobre manera, llega a tardar más de media hora y eso, a mí, me saca de mis casillas cuando tenemos prisa, como ahora que ya estaba a nada de dar las siete. Dos: Mi cabello sólo ha sido tocado por mamá, y desde su muerte, nadie ha puesto una mano -o peine- sobre este, sólo yo. Y hubiese querido que se mantuviese así. Mi hermana es una salvaje con el cepillo... Al final la terminé corriéndola de mi habitación con una bola de nieve en la cara. Me había provocado dolor de cabeza sus cepilladas. Y yo no me creo eso de que la belleza duele. Si se supone que es bello, ¿por qué sufrir por ello? La verdad, aún no me gustan esta clase de cosas, pero sé que ese estúpido baile es algo formal, así que de cierta forma debía estar presentable, aunque eso hubiese significado que Anna me pusiera litros de maquillaje en la cara y que me dejara sin cabello de tan fuerte que lo cepillaba. Al final, terminé peinándome cómo iba al café, con mi trenza y el cabello todo para atrás. Así me gustaba más y, de cierta forma, era la única cosa que podía hacer para que no fuera la Elsa que Jack había visto hoy en la mañana.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme y esperé a Anna que hiciera su parte, salimos de la casa para esperar a la limosina que nos mandarían como transporte. No era muy elegante que una empresaria llegara en motocicleta a un evento formal, además de que vestidos y motos no van. En la salida, estaba ya Kristoff con un traje azul oscuro y corbata, se veía muy gracioso con su pelo peinado todo para atrás y con litros de gel. A su lado, estaba un gran danés de pelaje café oscuro, apenas me vio, se acercó a mí para recibir mimos. ¿Qué les digo? Tengo debilidad por los animales. «Eso explica porque me siento tan atraía a Jack», pensé en son de broma, luego se la diría para ver como reaccionaba. Acaricié al perro, cuyo nombre si era Sven, le di mimos hasta más no poder, ya que mi hermana estaba ocupada basándose con su pareja, que era el dueño del perro, así que el pobre animalito querían algo de atención, y yo, que no podía resistirme a esos enormes ojos cafés, le presté la atención que requería. Le rasqué las rojas y panza recibiendo lamidas de agradecimiento por su parte. ¡Que mono era el perrito! Hice una pequeña bola de hielo que usé como juguete, la lancé y, en cuestión de segundos, ya la tenía de vuelta conmigo, sólo que babeada y pegajosa.

Pasó media hora, y la limosina al fin llegó por nosotros. Kristoff nos abrió amablemente la puerta, Anna y yo nos sentamos juntas y el chico rubio paralelo a mostraos. Sven se había quedado en casa, no lo podíamos llevar por obvias razones. En el transcurso del viaje, recibí un mensaje que me llegó a alarmar. Jack, quien estaba al corriente con el asunto de Hans, me comunicó que el muy bastardo estaría en la fiesta, sería presentado como un nuevo socio mercantil que trabajaría con uno de los invitados. Esa velada sería dura. No había duda en ello. Le agradecí de antemano la información y guardé mi móvil en la estúpida bolsa que Anna me había obligado a llevar. Esa cosa era más estorbosa para mí de lo que realmente me ayudaba, ¿para qué llevar algo así si sólo llevo conmigo mi mugre celular y una maldita cartera? ¡Por esa razón amaba los pantalones! ¡Tienen incluido cuatro bolsas y te evitaban cargar con esta idiotez! Bufé cuando me desesperé, ¡el mugre móvil no entraba en la bolsa! ¿¡Cómo demonios hacía Anna para meter un montón de cosas en algo tan chiquito!? ¡A mí no me engañaba, tenía en su poder la bolsa de ***Mary Poppins! ¡Es la única explicación lógica para que le entraran tantas cosas!

Después de mis delirios con la bolsa, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. La gran sala de fiestas de los Frost. Parecía un palacio real. Tenía la forma de un castillo victoriano, las torres sobresalían y una reja enorme de metal bien forjado estaba abierta de par en par para recibir a sus invitados. A la entrada, un guardia con pinta robusta recibía a los allegados al señor North, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía como si aquello fuera el peor trabajo del mundo. Nos acercamos con cuidado, el hombre me pidió la invitación y yo de la extendí nerviosa, él sólo la leyó y con gesto malhumorado nos dejó pasar. El camino a la entrada era maravilloso, era un sendero que estaba decorado a los lados con hermosas rosa azules, parecida hechas de hielo. El rocío aún se contemplaba en las hojas verdes y, a lo lejos, se apreciaban fuentes construidas de un material cristalino semejante al vidrio. ¿Era posible que existiera algo así de hermoso? El camino se me hizo realmente corto, pues me abobé tanto con las maravillosas fuentes que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la entrada del gran salón. Si el camino fue realmente precioso, el salón debería ser mil veces más bello que un simple pasillo adornado de rosas.

Oh, gran decepción.

Sólo era una pista de baile enorme color dorado.

El salón era amplio, debía admitir, las más de cien personas que estábamos ahí podíamos movernos con suma facilidad, pero entre toda la multitud, no pude encontrar a mi amigo de cabello blanco por ningún lado. Un candelabro de un color dorado se apreciaba en el techo, todo lo demás estaba a juego con aquel objeto. Una gran mesa de alimentos estaba en medio de la sala con las comidas más finas que pudiese imaginar, pero yo no cambiaba las hamburguesas dobles con queso de Eugene. Eso sí era un manjar de los dioses. Me fui caminado hasta llegar a una clase de escaleras que conectaban a un segundo piso, un letrero que rezaba: "Sólo los pilares unidos tocaran el basto cielo, los traidores solo llegaran al suelo", me llamó la atención. Miré a todos lados y, al ver que Anna estaba segura con Kristoff, decidí subir e indagar un poco que podría encontrar allí arriba. Quizá Jack estaba en ese lugar. Tomé el pasamos e inicié a subir, pero me detuve a la mitad del camino. ¿Y si no era prudente ir? ¿Y si no querían mi presencia? Después de todo, casi nadie sabía de mi existencia como la presidente de industrias Arendell y líder de tres pilares de elite. Estaba a punto de bajar de nuevo cuando una voz conocida me llamó la atención.

— Señorita Elsa Arendell, me alegra verle en la fiesta que mi padre organizó. — Volteé sólo para encontrar a una extraña versión de Jack.

Tenía el pelo café -se notaba que se había quitado el tinte- todo peinado para atrás, sus hermosas perforaciones ya no estaban, en su rostro se veía una seriedad que me estremeció y llevaba un traje totalmente negro con corbata. Ese no podía ser mi amigo, era su alter ego completamente.

— Le suplico y me acompañe, los tres pilares llegarán dentro de poco tiempo. Usted puede esperar arriba. — Ofreció mientras me daba la espalda e iniciaba a subir.

— Está bien... — Accedí algo nerviosa.

— Por cierto, déjeme decirle que su vestido de esta noche es hermoso. — Me halagó con cierta falsedad en su voz.

— Pero a ti te gusta más verme con chaquetas y pantalones... — Solté en susurros, pero sólo vi que en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa.

— Por aquí.

Jack me guio a una clase de sala de juntas, había una mesa enorme redonda de madera oscura, podía apreciar doce sillas negras de oficina meticulosamente puestas al rededor. Me encaminé a una de ellas donde mi amigo, demostrando su caballerosidad, sacó una para que me sentara, cosa que hice, y me empujó para acomodarme. De inmediato, él se sentó en la silla paralela a mí, nos podías ver directamente.

— Señorita Elsa, dentro de unos minutos llegarán los demás, le ruego tenga paciencia. — Era realmente extraño ver a Jack actuar de esa manera, pero sabía que así debíamos de ser en esos momentos.

— De acuerdo, señor Frost, esperaré aquí como me ha pedido. — Mi amigo me contemplo con la ceja alzada y se pintó una sonrisa leve en sus labios delgados.

— Ya que estamos solos, ¿le apetecería tener una charla conmigo? — Inició Jack.

— ¿De qué desea conversar? — Interrogué siguiéndole el juego.

— Verá, usted es muy hermosa... ¿Tiene alguna relación con alguien? Es qué es imposible pensar que una bella dama como usted esté soltera. — Iba a soltar un "¿Y a ti qué ****mierda te pasa?", pero me contuve de ese comentario.

— No, señor Frost. — De inmediato, a mi mente vino su imagen como en verdad era y decidí jugar un momento con él, jamás pensé que tan lejos llegaría eso. — Pero si tengo a alguien el cual deseo se fije en mí.

— ¿En serio? — Vi su ceño fruncirse levemente. — ¿Se puede saber quién es el afortunado?

— Me temo que para usted, señor Frost, le sería de muy poco agrado el joven que domina mis pensamientos. — Le dije con un tono sarcástico.

— No lo creo, debe ser muy agradable para que a usted, señorita Arendell, le haya llamado la atención.

— Le puedo decir que es un músico. — Aproveché que estábamos solos, así nadie se metería con ciertos asuntos que quería mantener en secreto. — Es muy fanfarrón y se cree dueño del mundo, tiene unos cuantos pircings en la oreja izquierda y, por lo que sé, se quiere hacer uno en los labios. No le quedaría tan mal, debo admitir. Toca el bajo en una banda y se tiñe el pelo de un color blanco.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y la temperatura descender. «¿Estoy idiota? ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Acabo de declararle a Jack que me gusta? Espera... ¿¡Me gusta Jack!? ¡No, no, no! Bueno, pienso mucho en él y su cercanía me encanta.. Además de que he fantaseado con besarlo... ¡Pero no es el caso!» Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, por no decir de nuevo otra palabra burda. Me obligué a pensar que había dicho eso para fastidiarlo un rato, si, por eso lo había dicho, no porque en serio me gustara.

— Ya veo... Es un chico bastante inusual para usted, si me permite decirlo. — Sonrió ampliamente. — Yo igual tengo una joven que se me hace muy atractiva.

Se inclinó en la mesa y su sonrisa se amplió aún más, me miró con ojos brillantes. No sabía que rayos estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo que inició como una declaración "falsa" -para mí, ya que no yo sabía porque había dicho eso-, estaba tomando un rumbo bastante serio para mi gusto.

— Es una joven que gusta de usar el mismo peinado que porta usted está magnífica noche, usualmente lleva camisas o blusas con figuras que a usted no le interesarían, pero a su locutor sí. E igualmente, vive de la música, tiene unos dedos divinos para la guitarra, una voz digna de pertenecer a una Diva y, sobre todo, su carácter dominante hacia mí y su paciencia con su servidor hace que me encante estar con ella. No sólo eso. Si tuviese que hablar de todas las virtudes de aquella muchacha, jamás acabaría de hablar. — Jack parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, y en ese momento un nuevo juego empezó entre ambos.

— Aquella chica suena interesante. — Admití, más jamás pensé que se tratase de mí. Era imposible que él se fijara en mí. Era su amiga. — De seguro aquella joven es muy inusual, por lo que me cuenta, pero comprendo que eso le atraiga, así como a mí me atrae el muchacho que le describí.

Hubiésemos seguido en ese juego de describirnos mutuamente de no ser porque ciertos líderes con sus respectivos sucesores llegaron. A Jack y a mi casi se nos cae la quijada de asombro al reconocer a tres de los muchachos que acompañaban a los mayores. Dos de ellos, una pareja, eran Eugene y Punzie, el hombre milagrosamente estaba usando un traje de moño, se veía incómodo, pues en sus ojos se advertía la súplica se quitárselo; Rapunzel portaba un hermoso vestido de noche estilo mandil rosa, se había quitado sus perforaciones al igual que su novio y llevaba un adorno en firma de flor en su cabello corto. Detrás de ellos, llegaron su padres, el presidente y vicepresidenta de Corona, ambos eran ya de mayor edad, las arrugas se le notaban a diestra y siniestra, pero sonreían de un modo tan cálido que me dolió el corazón al recordar que así estarían mis padres si sus vidas no hubieran terminado de la forma como les fue arrebatada. Sus trajes eran elegantes, y el de la mujer notoriamente más cubierto que el de su hija, ambos vestían de un color morado oscuro y estaban muy bien peinados.

Ya que el grupo familiar pasó, entró un nuevo grupo que era bastante peculiar. Un señor fornido, de espesa cabellera roja, barba y bigote, con un atuendo escocés, subía con dificultad, al parecer tenía mal una pierna porque su andar era torpe y usaba un bastón. A su lado, subió una mujer con gesto severo pero dulce, su cabello era de un tono castaño y tan largo que casi llegaba al suelo, usaba un hermoso vestido de noche verde y unas zapatillas de gran tacón. Atrás de ésta, con gesto malhumorado, vi subir a una joven de cabellos rojos y rizado rebelde. Casi me caigo de la silla al darme cuenta que era Merida. Usaban un hermoso vestido aguamarina de tirantes en V con la espalda totalmente descubierta dejando al aire su tatuaje de un oso negro; aquella obra de arte, pues eso era para mí, le cubría desde los hombros hasta, he de suponer, parte del coxis. No sabía exactamente hasta donde acababa. Con ella, como siempre, venía Hiccup, sólo que mi pequeño amigo usaba un traje negro como el de la servidumbre que atendía a las personas en la planta baja, su cabello no estaba tan bien arreglado como el resto y, en su brazo, colgado con gran orgullo, se apreciaba la insignia que de seguro sería el escudo de la familia de mi amiga. Alcancé a escuchar un "como usted desee, ama Merida", de parte de Hiccup, pero quise pensar que era solo mi imaginación.

A lo último, llegó North vestido con un traje rojo vino, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una barba amplia blanca. Si fuese unos años menor, juraría estar delante del mismo Santa Claus, pues aquellas mejillas regordetas y su gran panza que se movía con cada risa que daba sin explicación alguna, sólo serían portadas por el mágico ser en el que todo niño cree. El hombre me miró con aquellos enormes ojos azules, me paré con algo de torpeza, pues el vestido y los zapatos que usaba no iban conmigo, así que era demasiado pedir que mis movimientos fueran agraciados. El hombre me contempló divertido, en sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, ya conocía el origen de aquel hábito de mi amigo. Me extendió la mano y yo se la apreté con gusto, pero apenas tuvimos contacto, me jaló para darme un fuerte abrazo. Su risa estruendosa se escuchó por todo el lugar y mi diafragma fue presionado contra mis pulmones por la fuerza de aquel acto. Mis hombros se tensaron y el aire me faltaba, aquel sujeto bonachón me asfixiaba, busqué con la mirada a mis amigos, pero ellos sólo se reían con discreción de mi situación. «Son unos malditos hijos de la gran...», no pude acabar la blasfemia, pues el aire regresó a mis pulmones y le di gracias al cielo porque me dejase respira de nuevo.

— Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Elsa ya ha crecido. Me alegra que hayas venido. — Soltó el barrigón mientras me miraba todo el cuerpo. — Eres toda una mujer. ¡Recuerdo aun cuando iba con el pequeño Jack en pañales a la casa de tus padres! Eras la mamá de este tonto.

— Padre, te suplico no me llames así en presencia de tus compañeros de trabajo, darás mala impresión. — Escuché decir a Jack con tono tranquilo, pero en su mirada se veía la vergüenza.

— Vamos, hijo, sólo estoy recordando los tiempos aquellos. Pero no estamos reunidos aquí por eso. — El hombre tomó asiento alado de su primogénito con orgullo. — Señores, estamos aquí reunidos para presentar formalmente ante los tres pilares y, el futuro cuatro pilar -si es que la nueva presidenta los acepta- a la persona que será la líder de nuestra elite.

El hombre se volvió a parar y mi corazón -junto con mi estómago- se encogió. De su traje sacó una hoja de papel que, según yo, tenía puesto un discurso que de seguro había escrito él mismo. Me miró y en sus ojos pude apreciar una chispa de melancolía, más no sabía aun la razón de que esos azules ojos coquetos se llenaran de desconsuelo.

— Señores pilares, hace un año nos golpeó una gran tragedia. Nuestros líderes nos dejaron en un accidente de auto. Pero no se sientan acongojados, nos heredaron a un par de bellas damas para guiarnos. Hoy, en esta noche de Mayo, su hermosa hija, Elsa Arendell, es lo suficientemente madura para tomar las riendas de nuestro selecto grupo. — Hizo una pequeña pausa y nos invitó a todos a ponernos de pie, juro que casi me mareo con aquello. — Como mi viejo amigo Arendell me pidió en alguna ocasión cuando ambos estábamos pasados de copas, si algún día él faltaba, yo me haría cargo del grupo hasta que viera a su hija ser lo suficientemente apta para este puesto. Y hoy, me engullese decir, es el día. Oficialmente, declaro, a Elsa Arendell, líder de los tres pilares de elite. Y con ello. Deseo que nosotros tres le juremos lealtad a esta joven, y no sólo eso, sino que como ella nos guía, nosotros igual seamos la suya, pues nuestra experiencia supera la suya. Por favor. Todos repitan el juramento que una vez hicimos.

Vi como North, los presidentes de Corona y, ahora, los padres de Merida ponían su puño en el corazón, me miraban fijamente y en ese momento, deseé que la tierra me tragara. Yo no merecía aquello. No era apta para aquello. Me faltaba mucha experiencia para llegar a ser alguien tan hábil como aquellos que ahora me jurarían fidelidad. No debía estar ahí en esos momentos. La temperatura empezó a descender y un copo de nieve cayó en la nariz del padre de Jack, éste miró a mi amigo y, de inmediato, la temperatura volvió a la normalidad. Le debía una a North y a Jack.

— Nosotros somos tres líderes, tres empresas, tres personas. Somos los pilares que se juran lealtad mutua, jamás habrá traición entre nosotros. Hoy mismo, juramos permanecer unidos. Los tres pilares de elite, serán siempre unidos y no dejaremos que nadie caiga entre nuestros dominios. Sólo los pilares unidos tocaran el basto cielo, los traidores solo llegaran al suelo. — Rezaron solemnemente los mayores mientras solo podía observarlos con real nerviosismos y terror.

— Ahora, Elsa, por favor, lee esto. — North me entregó un papel amarillento, se le notaba que había visto mejores tiempos. — Es el discurso que dio tu padre cuando lo elegimos líder de nosotros.

Tomé con cuidado el pliego, mis manos temblaban y mi voz se quebraba. Tenía en mi poder algo que había sido de mi padre desde antes que yo viera el mundo con mis propios ojos. Abrí la hoja y reconocí la escritura paterna. Una parte de mi quería abrazarla y llorar, la muerte de papá y mamá aún estaba fresca en mi memoria, pero sabía que no era el momento justo. «Vamos, Elsa, que tu maldito cinismo sirva de algo», me dije mientras afinaba mi garganta para que mi voz no saliera quebrada. Tenía que cerrar mi corazón y ser lo más cínica que pudiese, que me sirviera de algo esa parte tan absurda de mí, como cuando me dieron la noticia de que mis padres no llegarían a casa de nuevo.

— Queridos amigos, compañeros y, ¿por qué no? Hermanos. — Inicié a leer en voz firme. — Hoy me han elegido como su líder, pero sé que no me merezco tal cargo, no soy la más apropiada para este peso. — Cambié un poco el texto para ajustarlo a mi género. — Pero les prometo que haré lo mejor que puedo. No me rendiré ante nada y aceptaré sus sugerencia sin duda alguna, por eso, deseó agradecer la confianza que tienen en mí, y les juro, daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudarles, mis pilares.

Escuché un aplauso venir de todos, pero en miente aún estaba la espina de la inseguridad. «No mereces estar aquí, no debes estar aquí, tú no eres apropiada para el cargo, cuando todos se enteren de cómo eres en realidad, te echaran del puesto. Después de todo. En este mundo nadie acepta a una joven como tú», esos pensamientos me invadían. Maldición. Había pasado todo un jodido año sin esta clase de cosas en la cabeza, ¿por qué ahora venían? Maldición, odiaba esa parte de mí.

— Ya que eres oficialmente la líder de los pilares, deseo mocionar que añadas a uno cuarto. — Habló North sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Por supuesto, escucho al interesado en pertenecer a los pilares de elite. — Dije con voz tranquila mientras mi mente era un caos total.

— Soy la vicepresidente de las empresas escocesas DunBroch, y quisiera pedirle que nos dejara a mi esposo y a mi unirnos a su selecto grupo, pues sería beneficioso para ambos el tener un contacto aquí y para ustedes en Escocia. — Habló la madre de mi amiga, ella parecía más la líder que su esposo.

— ¡Venga, Elsa! ¡Hazlo por tu camarada que tanto te aprecia! — Se escuchó decir a Merida, no pude evitar no reírme de aquello.

— ¡Jovencita, no le hables así a alguien que es superior a ti! ¡No conoces a la señorita Elsa como para tratarla de semejante manera! — Le reprendió la mujer, alcé mi mano para que me diera permiso de hablar.

— No se preocupe, señora...

— Eleonor... — Se presentó la mujer.

— Por supuesto. Tengo el placer de conocer a su hija, se podría decir es amiga mía, y si ustedes son sus padres, no veo el inconveniente de no aceptarles si son tan apasionados y leales como es su primogénita. — Acepté, los padres de mi amiga parecían confiables.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Se lo agradezco de todo corazón! ¡Le juro por el honor de nuestra familia que jamás le faltaremos y siempre le juraremos fidelidad! — Me prometió la madre de Merida.

— Ya que hemos acabado con esto, ¿qué les parece si disfrutamos la velada? — Ofreció North mientras agarraba el hombro de Jack. — Hijo, ¿qué te parece si llevas a Elsa a ver nuestras fuentes? Servirá para que pasen tiempo juntos, después de todos, ustedes dos trabajan juntos.

— Padre, no es que deseé ir contra de tus órdenes, pero el joven Eugene, la señorita Rapunzel y la joven Merida igual serán nuestros socios, ¿no será mejor que vayamos todos?

— Tienes razón, — admitió el hombre barbón. — Que todos los jóvenes vayan juntos, los ancianos nos quedaremos aquí y hablaremos con los invitados.

Todos los de menor edad nos paramos e hicimos una reverencia para los mayores, como bien educados que éramos, le dimos las gracias y nos excusamos antes de retirarnos. Seguimos a Jack en silencio hasta la salida al inmenso patio. En el camino, traté de encontrar a Anna, pero al verla con Kristoff en la mesa de comida, supuse que esos dos se estaban mesclando con tanto anciano mejor de lo que lo haría yo. La noche que nos rodeaba era clemente, el color que dominaba era un azul tan oscuro que las estrellas nos deslumbraban con su brillo celestial, el pasto del suelo olía a mojado y a nuestro alrededor había uno que otro invitado curioso de saber que había en el exterior del gran salón. Mi amigo, ahora castaño, nos llevó hasta las profundidades del jardín hasta llegar delante de una fuente hecha de puro hielo, tenía la forma de un ángel con una trompeta de donde salía agua, a su alrededor, las berreara que impedían que el aguja se vaciara formaban ondas gracias al choque del agua con la superficie liquidad de ésta.

Jack se puso de espadas a la hermosa escultura y puso sus brazos en ésta apoyando su peso. Eugene tomó a Punzie como siempre de los hombros, Merida se cruzó de brazos y Hiccup estaba detrás suyo, a una distancia prudente de ella, su expresión era realmente seria, jamás pensé que aquel chico tuviera un semblante tan frío como el mío, o el de Jack incluso. Eso era realmente extraño. Yo, por mi parte, me acerqué a mi amigo castaño y me abracé a mí misma mientras lo veía con interés, el juego que habíamos empezado entre nosotros aún no había acabado. Lo apreciaba en sus ojos. Sólo que no lo íbamos a continuar delante de nuestros allegados a menos que estuviésemos preparados para las abucheos y bromas de romances entre ambos. Jamás pensé que eso llegaría a ser cierto. Cuando tos observamos que no había ni un alma alrededor, nos relajamos y, casi de inmediato, Eugene se despeinó para regresar a su estilo normal al igual que Jack. Pero Hiccup se mantuvo firme con su apariencia.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tal se siente ser la jefa de nuestros padres? — Preguntó Punzie con una sonrisa enorme, pero sincera.

— Una completa... — Miré a todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me escuchase, había que estar atento ante tantos cuervos. — Una completa mierda.

— ¿En serio? Ya quisiera yo ser la líder de los pilares. — Escuché decir a Merida.

— Eso no es para mí, sólo me está jodiendo la existencia. — Respondí realmente sincera. — Tener a cuatro personas mayores que yo bajo mi mando es un dolor en el trasero.

— Para mí, todo esto una mierda. — Habló Jack poniéndose los pircings y remangándose las mangas de su traje. — Sólo denme mi bajo y con eso estoy más que satisfecho.

Todos nos reímos, era cierto, a Punzie denle acuarela y era feliz, a Eugene su restaurante junto con la rubia y no daba lata, a Merida su batería y dejaba de fastidiar, a Hiccup su teclado más la joven pelirroja y era el pequeñín más feliz, y, a mí, sólo mi guitarra y un par de libros con videojuegos, y verían que sumisa me ponía.

— ¿Y si todos nos escapamos y abrimos un nuevo café? Nos cambiaremos los nombres, Rapunzel sería Punzie oficialmente y yo en vez de Eugene sería Fynn. — La pelirroja le dio un zape al barbudo.

— No seas idiota, ¿sabes cuanta influencia tiene tu querido "suegrito"? Capaz y nos ponen chip rastreador. — Todos volvimos a reír a carcajadas.

— Señorita Merida, sus padres solicitan su presencia. — Se apreció la voz de Hiccup, se veía más cohibido de lo normal.

— Vamos, Hiccup, estamos solos, deja esas malditas formalidades. — Le reprendió la pelirroja irritada.

— Me temo que se me será imposible. Es hora de retirarnos. — Fulminó el pequeño castaño jalando a mi amiga y alejándose a la distancia mientras se escuchaba la voz de la pelirroja decir mil insultos por segundo.

— Ya que esos dos se van, nosotros igual nos vamos. Tenemos ciertas cosas que hacer.

Y así, nuestros amigos se fueron dejándonos a Jack y a mí a solas. Me senté en la fuente con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un vestido puesto y no me podía poner como siempre me siento. Miré al cielo y aprecié el silencio que se había formado entre Jack y yo. De repente, el joven se puso a mi lado, se sentó junto a mí y puso su mano alrededor de mi cadera. Aquel acto en vez de incomodarme, lo sentí agradable. ¿Por qué permitía que él me tocara de esa forma? No lo sabía. Mi corazón empezó a bombear como loco la sangre al sentir como la mano de mi amigo me brindaba caricias en esa parte sin ser indiscreto ni tocar más de lo debido.

— ¿Así qué hay un chico de pelo blanco que te encanta, no? — Se puso a escaso centímetro de mi rostro. Eso era tan, pero tan ¿candente?

— ¿Y a ti una joven guitarrista, eh? — Lo sentí reír.

— Por supuesto, señorita Arendell. — Y ahí empezaban de nuevo el juego.

— Ya veo, señor Frost.

— ¿Sabe usted que aquella joven de la que habló es exactamente igual a usted? La veo muy seguido en cierto café con sus camisas holgadas... — Esta vez a mí me tocó reír.

— ¿Me está sugiriendo qué aquella joven poco agraciada soy yo? — En ese momento, la distancia se empezó a acortarse entre ambos. Este juego se estaba poniendo peligroso.

— Claro que sí, no hay dos mujeres igual de hermosas en este mundo, así como no pueden haber dos jóvenes de pelo blanco... — Miré su cabello y, de inmediato, se tiñó de aquel puro color que tanto me gustaba.

— ¿Así es como logras ese color? Tramposo, la magia no vale.

— No me importa, ahora deseó hacer una magia mejor...

Ya no pude responder más, de inmediato sentí sus labios sobre los míos y mis ojos se abrieron tanto que de seguro sería posible ver mi iris dilatado. Aquellos labios era exquisitos. Mi cuerpo se puso tenso, mis manos se movieron solas hasta los hombros de mi "amigo" y mis parpados se cerraron para poder perderme ante las nuevas sensaciones que Jack me estaba causando. Las situaciones en las que constantemente nos poníamos no me ayudaban mucho a reconocer aquel acto como lo más normal del mundo. Un recuerdo fugas de como siempre me tomaba de las caderas con posesión me invadió, otro donde su cabeza siempre estaba sobre mi hombro llegó y, sobre todo, el recuerdo de cuando estaba sentada en la barra de Eugene y él siempre acababa a mi lado aprisionándome contra ese sensual cuerpo suyo.

Maldición.

Jack me gustaba y nunca me hubiera dado cuentas si no nos estuviéramos besando en esos momentos

«Elsa, eres una estúpida», llegué a pensar antes de que mi cerebro me diera la renuncia definitiva para todo pensamiento racional que pudiese tener.

— Mierda... — Susurré cuando nos alejamos un poco.

— Joder... — Fue lo que él dijo ante de volverme a besar.

Nos unimos de nuevo en otro beso, esta vez más despacio y dulce a pesar de las palabras que habíamos dicho anteriormente. Sus manos subieron hasta mi espalda y me sentí estremecer. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Sus roces eran tan placenteros. Nos separábamos sólo para tomar el aire necesario y, en cuestión de segundos, nuestros labios se demandaban mutuamente por más contacto. Tantas ocasiones imaginando la textura de los labios que ahora me besaban me habían afectado, jamás pensé que se siente tan bien aquel acto. Bueno, no es como sí en hubiese besado antes a alguien, Jack era el primer joven que posaba sus labios en los míos propios. Todo a nuestro alrededor empezó a arder, sentí como abajo de mí el hielo empezaba a derretirse y, en la parte de Jack, se volvía más fuerte y rígido. Mis poderes venían de mis emociones, por ende, si estaba en una situación que todo mi ser me hiciera arder, como en aquella situación, el hielo que estuviese a mí alrededor se evaporaría al instante, pero eso no implicaba que todo se encendiera en llamas.

No supe cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero para mí fue eterno. Al darnos nuestro último roce de labios, nos miramos a los ojos. Estábamos en un lío tremendo. Para empezar, nadie sabía que Jack y yo nos conocíamos tan, pero tan bien como ahora. Segundo punto, el Jack que me gustaba era al que había besado, no el de pelo castaño elegante que hablaba con tanta formalidad, aunque era divertido jugar con él con ello. Tercer punto, y principal, yo era la líder de los tres pilares y presidente de industrias Arendell, sí alguien se enteraba de que tenía un romance con el hijo del empresario North, quien era el segundo al mando después de mí, los medios, la jerarquía, las pequeñas y grandes empresas, todo el mundo básicamente, pensaría que aquella relación estaba fríamente manipulada y cuyo único objetivo era el incremento monetario del negocio de North y el mío. Eso haría que los pilares empezaran a dudar de mí y de North, pues el objetivo de la elite era el de protegerse mutuamente y jamás traicionarse, cosa que pensarían que estaba haciendo en esos momentos al involucrarme sentimentalmente con Jack. Pero. ¿Por qué no me importaba aquello?

Estaba tan concentrada entre los ojos de Jack tan confundidos como los míos, que no me di cuenta que una persona nos observaba a lo lejos. Todo era tan confuso. La culpabilidad no sentida me hacía sentir culpable. Sí, es estúpido, pero era la verdad. Mi amigo se separó discretamente de mí y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a pararme. Estaba a casi nada de llegar al suelo gracias a que derretí parcialmente la fuente. Cuando sentí su mano contra la mía un sonrojo poderoso llenó mi rostro. «Genial, Elsa. Te besa y no te pasa nada, pero te agarra la mano y ahí si te poner como gato mojado», pensé al ver que a nuestro alrededor empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve provocado por el nerviosismos que sentía con tan solo el contacto físico de Jack en mi dermis. Era realmente idiota. Le escuché decir una blasfema en vos baja seguida de un cumplido para mis besos, para mí, aquello fue como si a alguien normal le dijeran la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Después de todo. Ese era el Jack que me había conquistado. Seguimos de largo hasta el salón sin darnos cuenta que aquel sujeto, que provocaría una clase de inverno en pleno verano, nos seguía de cerca. Mejor dicho. Me seguía a mí, y no con las mejores intenciones que pudiese quere.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer*: No, no tengo nada contra los homosexuales, solo que en mi país les decimos así a las personas que se ponen así como Eugene. De hecho, tengo más de una amiga homosexual, y son de las mejores personas que he llegado a conocer. Así que por favor, evitar comentarios sobre ese punto. Entiendan que esto es para divertir. _

_Segundo**: xD ¿Quién no le ha pegado a un amigo? ¡El que diga que no, no es un verdadero amigo!(?_

_Tercer***: D: Mi madre tiene una bolsa como esa, le entra de todo. _

_Cuarto****: ¬¬ Me siento del asco cuando escribo esta clases de palabras, aunque las uso mucho en mi mente LOL, pero una cosa es pensarlas y otra muy distintas transcribirlas... pero así es como desarrollé a mi Elsa, y así se quedará aunque me cueste un ovario escribir esas palabras(?_

**RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:  
**_MyobiXHitachiin: xD No sé, era lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando lo estaba escribiendo... Además, es bueno saber que Eugene si cuida a su novia(? LOL No sé si te acabo de arruinar la adolescencia o mejorarla(? xD_

_Mikori:-Le dedica una sonrisa amplia- Es bueno saber que mi trabajo de aficionada te haya ayudado a que tu día, en serio, ahora me has alegrado tu mi día. _

_Bloss Frost: ;n; Ahora soy yo la que quiere llorar, quise hacer así a nuestra Elsa porque, adaptandola a la vida moderna, sería algo así... ¿No lo creen? Ya sabes, expectativas que cumplir y deber matar a su propio yo para llegar a ser "normal". No me gusta eso.  
Leah frost: *A* Mi flan~ xD De hecho, hoy quería comer un flan en la escuela y me acordé de ti... Empecé a chillar que quería mi flan, pero solo yo me entendía con aquello LOL_

**DIVAGACIONES DE LA ESCRITORA E INFORMACIÓN SOBRE UNA VIDA EN HOGWARTS:  
**_Vale, ya que dejé este al corriente, quiero decirles que aproximadamente a finales de este mes sale el capítulo 4 de "Una vida en Hogwarts" junto con la rosa 4, así es, los trataré de subir lo más juntos posibles, a lo mucho, quiero que se lleven una semana de diferencia para que ustedes, mis queridas y queridos lectores, no se desesperen por las actualizaciones, entiendan que yo tengo escuela y, a parte, estoy a nada de entrar a la universidad (y mi promedio no es el mejor que digamos…) Así que debo prestarle más atención a los estudios (Krebs, si estás leyendo esto desde el cielo o el infierno, quiero decirte amablemente que espero y te... *censurado* por hacer un mugre ciclo tan ***** complicado.)  
Sin más que agregar, me despido. Hasta la próxima. _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	4. Rosa cuatro: ¿Una aventura?

_Hola, aquí les traigo la actualización de este fanfic súper extraño y medio drogado. Espero y les guste. Ya saben: Abajo están las respuestas a sus comentarios, las notas y una noticia que sé que a más de una persona le gustará saber :3 Ahora sí, buena lectura:_

₪ Rosas de cristal. ₪

Rosa cuatro: ¿Una aventura?

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que estuve en esa incómoda fiesta. Jack y yo no las hemos arreglado para mantener lo que pasó en ese encuentro en un completo secreto. Aunque siendo sincera, lo nuestro no ha cambiado mucho, sólo que ahora, en vez de despedirnos con un simplemente «hasta pronto», ahora es un «nos vemos» seguido por un beso. De ahí en más, no ha pasado nada novedoso. Las cosas en la oficina están algo exasperantes, pues dentro cuatro meses sería mi cumpleaños. ¿Por qué demonios tanto interés en eso? ¡Aún faltan meses para que llegue diciembre! Sólo me haría un año más vieja. Sólo eso. Me quité de frente del ordenador, estaba ocupada jugando una entrega llamada «*Yume Nikki», me interesó el juego por las leyendas que estaban alrededor de éste, más la verdad, el juego era realmente aburrido. Sólo te dedicabas a pasear por ahí encontrado poderes a lo estúpido que no servían para nada. Más me desesperaba el juego en sí, que lo que me daba gratificaciones. Maldita Madotsuki con sus malditos problemas de autoestima, bueno, no éramos diferentes en ese aspecto, sólo que yo sí tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de meterme a mis sueños a vagar por ahí. *Total, al final se suicida.

Cuando apagué ya mi ordenador, me acosté en la cama y abracé mi peluche de eevee que tenía cerca, Jack me lo había regalado en nuestro segundo mes de novios, fue un reto ocular la verdadera razón de la nueva adquisición del peluche. Por suerte, mi hermana se creyó el simple «Jack me lo regaló». Empecé a acaricie al muñeco y a dormitar, busqué mi móvil y activé el reproductor de música, creo que estaba sonando **Afterlife, pues el intro eso me indicaba. De estar abrazando al eevee, pasó a estar bajo mi cabeza para hacer función de una almohada. El aburrimiento estaba llegando a mí, y no sólo eso, también las preocupaciones e inseguridades. ¿Les ha pasado alguna vez que cuando estás aburrida como que la depresión dice "¡vamos a hacerte pensar en lo peor y a despreciarte en este momento que no tienes que hacer!"? Pues mientras miraba el techo, meditaba sobre todo lo que había pasado y, más que nada, el que pasará. Imágenes de lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida igual me preocuparon, ¿siempre me dedicaría a la música? ¿El tiempo que tenía libre me la iba a pasar jugando videojuegos o leyendo cómics cuando sabía perfectamente que en la oficina me esperaba una tonelada de papeles que leer y bien podía trabajar desde casa? En mi cabeza pasaban escenas del trabajo, los regaños que me daban casi a diario ya que, al parecer, ya no tenía privacidad alguna, y todos los días me encontraban un cómic, libro o manga nuevo. «No volveré a llevar nada de mi literatura a la oficina», decidí.

Hace algún tiempo, el señor Wisselton me había reprendido por estar hablando con Jack mientras trabaja, en otra ocasión me retó por tener un cómic digital en mi celular, desde que llevaba libros al trabajo, jamás me dejaba leerlos en paz, incluso, un día se me olvidó quitarme las pulseras que siempre usaba por ciertas cuestiones que no deseo recordar, pero es que esa noche había llegado cansada del café y sólo quería dormir, a la mañana siguiente me desperté realmente tarde, así que sólo me vestí sin prestarle atención a los detalles y salí corriendo a la empresa con todo y pulseras de AC/DC y PXNDX. Lo malo es que no sólo era eso. En varias ocasiones me había seguido después de la salida de mi oficia, poco me había faltado para que descubrirse donde iba después del trabajo. Si Wisselton se enteraba de mis actividades musicales, mi empresa se iba a ir a la quiebra. Esparciría rumores de que la líder de los Arendell era una muchacha de poca confinabas que se juntaba con puros delincuentes. Lo peor. Era que sí eso pasaba, me llevaba entre las patas a todos mis amigos, pues ellos también tienen una figura pública que cuidar ante la sociedad. Me puse al eevee en mi cara y me regañé mentalmente, tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas y ser menos histérica. Cosa imposible para mí

— ¡Hey, ese eevee no me salió nada barato, cuídalo o te lo quito! — Escuché una voz que reconocería donde fuera. Jack estaba en mi habitación.

Me paré como si la cama me quemara, miré a mi joven amigo quien vestía como de costumbre, pesqueros con un extraño hilo amarrado, convers azules sin calcetas y, por ser verano, una camisa de mangas cortas que parecía una de sus sudaderas, pues tenía una capucha y los hilos característicos de una, además de que en los hombros aún se veía ese adornos invernal tan característico de él. En ese momento recordé el estado en el que yo estaba: llevaba un short corto de coló azul claro, una camisa blanca holgada que me quedaba más grande de lo normal y mi pelo era un desastre. Tomé mi sábana, que era lo más cercano que tenía, y me envolví toda. No me esperaba una visita de él, normalmente llegaba por las noches ¡y avisaba que iba a llegar! Me daba tiempo de estar presentable y no con mi ropa de casa. ¡Qué vergüenza! Jamás me ha gustado que me vean en mis ropas normales, era como si observaran a la persona nada agraciada que era, que la verdad, no cambiaban mucho como realmente soy, pero que Jack, mi "novio" hasta cierto punto, la persona que quería sólo viera la parte "genial" de mí, me contemplara en ese estado, era realmente humillante.

— ¿Sabes qué odio ese hábito tuyo de entrar en mi casa como si fuera tuya? — Le reprendí, pero él sólo sonrió.

— Sí, por eso lo hago. — «Muy gracioso», pensé.

— Como sea. — Me paré aún envuelta y me encaminé al baño que tenía en mi recámara. Mis padres habían pensado en todo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Se interesó mi novio.

— Al país de las maravillas, quizá conozca a Alice Liddell, le pida su autógrafo y, de paso, me traigo conmigo uno de sus vestidos. — Le respondí con claro sarcasmos. — Voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa.

— Oh, claro. ¿Te ayudo? — Se ofreció Jack con intensiones nada decentes.

— No, gracias, no quiero ser madre a los casi veinte años. — Espeté mientras me metía al cuarto de lavado personal.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Elsa! — Escuché su queja, pero era muy tarde, ya estaba adentro.

Mi baño era de un color blanco, había una regadera al fondo que era cubierta por unas puertas de un material opaco; por ser un baño, un retrete bien lustrado; un lavabo con un espejo que actuaba también como botiquín, sólo que en vez de guardar medicinas, custodiaba mi cepillo de dientes, el dentífrico, enjuague vocal, lo que toda mujer debe tener en caso de "emergencia" y una que otra chuchería que sabía perfectamente no me era de utilidad, pero que quería conservar. La ropa que había agarrado era un pantalón negro y una blusa con el logo del videojuego de Devil May Cry. Cuando terminé de vestirme, me miré al espejo, mi cabello era un desastre como siempre, así que no hice nada para mejorarlo, me gustaba más así. Al salir, encontré a Jack jugueteando con su móvil y con los audífonos puestos en mi cama, tenía en las piernas el eevee que me había regalado y una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Se veía tan lindo. Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta sólo para verle, su cabello blanco relucía como nunca y sus perforaciones brillaban con el sol que entraba.

— Lo sé, soy muy apuesto. — Habló Jack sin mirarme.

— Claro, eres tan apuesto como la mosca que va por allí volando. — Su sonrisa se agrandó más, era tan risueño como su padre

Me le acerqué lentamente y me senté en una de sus piernas, ahora entendía porque a Anna le encantaba hacer eso conmigo, era realmente cómodo. Sentí como las manos de Jack rodeaban mi cintura mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi brazo, apoyándose de tal forma que podía sentir su mejilla.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? — Le pregunté curiosa, era domingo y nadie trabaja ese día.

— Nada. Mi padre está de viaje de negocios, como tú deberías estar también. — Agregó lo último con un tono de reproche.

— Que lo haga Wiselton, soy la presidente de industrias Arendell en secreto, nadie sabe aún quien es la verdadera dirigente. Bueno. Sólo uno que otro comerciante que se encaprichó con conocerme. — Expliqué con paciencia, hablar de trabajo no era lo que tenía en mente cuando llegaba Jack.

— Da igual. ¿Te parece tener una pelea de nieve? — Esas palabras me estremecieron, mis poderes no se habían descontrolado en mucho tiempo, y no quería probar suerte aún.

— Jack, te he dicho que mis poderes no son para jugar. Son peligrosos, ¿cuándo te va entrar eso en la maldita cabezota? — Solo lo escuché reír.

— Está bien, está bien, mi Reina de las Nieves. ¿Y si vamos a la tienda de música que está cerca del café de Eugene? La que está al lado de la tienda de ropa. — Esa propuesta me gustó más.

— No le veo inconveniente, casi nadie sale los domingos, así que podría pasar desapercibida. ¿Nos vamos en mi moto? — Lo vi palidecer, la última vez que lo obligué a subir a mi motocicleta, le había hecho una que otra broma que casi le provocó un paro cardíaco.

— Elsa, te quiero mucho y sabes que yo sí te doy con todo y hasta te pagó el aborto sí quieres.

— ¡Oye! — Le reprendí por pervertido.

— Pero jamás, ¡jamás! Me vuelvo a subir en esa cosa contigo.

— Oh, vamos Jack. ¿No que tu súper héroe favorito es Robin? Pues él tiene una moto. Que nena eres.

Me paré de sus piernas e inicié a caminar, pero antes de que pudiera tomar distancia entre ambos, Jack me tomó del brazo y me volvió a sentar, sólo que esta vez, entre sus piernas. Tomó mi mano izquierda y vio mi muñeca, lo vi palidecer y yo me sentí la chica más estúpida del mundo al no haberme puesto las pulseras que siempre traía. A pesar de que usaba los guantes de cuero, eran demasiados pequeños y aguados como para fijarse a mis manos. Había visto las marcas que demostraban mi más oscura faceta vivida, unas huellas que sabía jamás desaparecerían y que, cada día que las veía, me hacían sentir la persona más egoísta del mundo.

— Elsa, ¿qué es esto? — Preguntó serio.

— Es una muñeca, ¿acaso no las conoces? Todos tenemos dos. — Traté de evitar el tema.

— Esto no es gracioso. ¡¿Cómo mierdas te hiciste esto, joder?! — Gritó lo último.

Jack me puso la muñeca en mi cara y desvíe la mirada, ya sabía que tenía ahí. Una cicatrizar de por lo menos cinco centímetros de largo que atravesaba mis tres venas que bombeaban sangre de regreso a mi corazón. Aún recordaba el día que esa herida fue hecha. Sucedió dos días después que mis padres muriesen. Me había peleado con Anna, ella me reprochaba la razón por la cual no había dicho palabra alguna, me exigía una explicación por mi falta de sentimientos ante lo sucedido y me pedía a gritos que estuviese con ella. Pero no podía. En ese estando tan inestable en el cual mis emociones estaban, era un peligro para ella y para todos. La ignoré vilmente y me encerré en mi habitación. Estaba frustrada, enojada, triste y sola. En mi escritorio, brillando ante mis ojos, pude ver las tijeras que mantenía ahí. Me paré, me encaminé en dirección a aquella herramienta, la miré con sumo interés y volví la mirada a mis muñecas blancas. Quizá mi alma había sufrido mucho ya y mi cerebro estaba tan cansado que me dejé llevar por impulsos nada sensatos. Abrí las tijeras y las dejé pasear por mi muñeca. Sentí el dolor, era como si me quemara la piel, horrible debo admitir. El corte duró apenas unos segundos, pero con ese tiempo bastó para que la herida fuera lo suficientemente grande para que la sangra brotara sin parar. Hice la misma operación con la otra muñeca y me dejé caer en el suelo. Al fin le quitaría un peso a Anna de los hombros, con mi muerte sólo sufriría momentáneamente y luego continuaría con su vida.

A mi alrededor empezó a formarse una capa ligera de hielo, podía apreciar que, donde estaban mis muñecas, comenzaba a acumularse la sangre en un charco pequeño. No me faltaba mucho para decirle adiós a esta mundo, para dejar de ocasionar problemas innecesarios como el que estaba provocando, para al fin dejar ser feliz a mi hermana después de que superase esta tragedia. Era egoísta hacerla pasa por dos dolores, lo sabía, pero era lo mejor, o eso creía yo en ese entonces. Sino fuera porque el señor que nos cuidaban entró a mi habitación para preguntarme sí quería comer de una vez, de seguro estaría narrando esto desde el cielo o el infierno, no sé a dónde me iría. El anciano casi se desmaya al verme prácticamente sin nada de sangre, me tomó entre sus débiles brazos y me llevó al hospital de inmediato. Me pusieron tres bolsas de sangre, casi había perdido todos los litros necesarios para vivir. Cuando estuve controlada, le hice prometer al viejo que no le dijera nada a Anna, no quería darle una preocupación más, él me lo juró y, hasta el día de hoy, mi hermana ni nadie sabe de aquel accidente. Claro, hasta ahorita que Jack logró divisar las marcas que aquella tontería me dejó, pero no tenía otra solución en mente. Era la única cosa que en ese momento, según yo, podía hacer para que todo fuera mejor. Desaparecer del mundo. Ya no existir. Al fin ser libre junto con mis padres, donde sea que estuviesen.

— No es nada, sólo una tontería que hice hace tiempo.

Me quise parar, pero Jack me lo impidió. Me tomó por la cintura, me acostó en la cama de una manera realmente brusca... pero a la vez tan sensual... que me provocó morderme los labios. Me aprisionó por las muñecas extendiendo mis brazos de lado a lado, puso una de sus piernas en medio de las mías y la otra afuera en dirección a la pared, se acercó a mi rostro, sólo faltaban pocos milímetros para un contacto que empezaba a desear.

— No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esas estupideces... — Pasó de largo mi cara y empezó a besar mis muñecas. — ¿Cuánto tiempo dolieron? — Preguntó con tono dulce.

— Un mes... — Los besos de Jack se extendieron en ambas muñecas, eran tan cálidos y dulces.

— Un mes de agonía para ti... Pobre de mí hermosa Reina de las Nieves... — Cada caricia que me daba era como si tratara de compensar el no haber estado ahí, aunque eso era imposible, no nos conocíamos aún.

Me alarmé severamente cuando fue descendiendo por mis brazos depositando besos, pero aquellas caricias estaban llenas de una segunda intención que me preocupaba y la vez me encantaba. Tan sólo sentir los labios de Jack contra mi piel provocaba que miles de pensamientos nada castos invadieran mi cabeza. Quería sentir sus manos recorrer todo mi ser, anhelaba que su boca pidiera la mía. Me estaba volviendo loca de deseo.

— Jack... ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? — Logré articular entre tantas fantasías.

— Sólo quiero que te quede claro que eres lo más precioso que tengo, y que jamás voy a dejar que te hagas daño. — Me besó al fin, sus caricias eran delicadas y suaves como sí estuviera hecha de un material tan delicado que con el más fino tacto brusco me rompiese. — No quiero que te hagas daño, yo igual tengo marcas que no has visto, pero no son tan graves como las tuyas. No quiero verte lastimada.

— Que bueno que no me conociste antes, porque me hubieras asesinado de tantas rasguñadas en los brazos... — Le conté y vi su mirada entristecer.

— ¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes? Quizá así no tendríamos marcas que esconder al mundo...

— Porqué teníamos que pagar un precio para conocernos. Es la primera ley de la equivalencia de intercambio. — Le vi sonreír ante mí gran explicación.

— "El hombre no puede obtener nada sin antes dar algo a cambio."

— "Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse." — Completé la mítica ley de la gran serie anime Full Metal Alchimist.

— ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? — Interrogó Jack antes de volver a besarme.

— Encerrada del mundo. Encerrada de todos.

Sus labios pasaron de los míos hasta mi cuello, la sensación que tenía era indescriptible. De mi garganta salían suspiros que trataba de reprimir, no quería darle alas a mi novio para que continuara. Aunque lo desease con todo mí ser. Sus labio contra mi cuello me estremecían, y más aún cuando vino su lengua a ayudar a sus labios en equipo con sus dientes. ¡El bastardo me estaba mordiendo el cuello! No tanto como para lastimarme, sólo majaba la piel, pero se sentía tan bien aquella caricia. Di un pequeño gemido cuando Jack me mordió levemente, me estaba marcando, lo sabía, lo sentía. Si seguía así. Si me seguía dando aquellas caricias. Mi cordura se iba a ir al demonio. Quise mover mis brazos para alejarnos, pero oh, sorpresa, el maldito aún los tenía sujetados. «Joder, sí esto sigue así, acabemos con final feliz... y no tengo nada aquí para evitar que este imbécil se cuide, y de paso, ¡a mí!», logré pensar antes de que los besos de Jack se concentraran en la parte baja de mi quijada, sus labios exploraban cada parte de mi piel pálida, percibí un cosquilleo en mi parte más intimida y en mi pechos. Eso no era bueno. Según había aprendido en la secundaria, eso significaba que mi cuerpo demandaba algo más que sólo besos subiditos de tono.

— Jack... basta... no podemos hacer esto aquí... — Traté de persuadirlo.

— Tienes razón. En la cama no. — «¡Lo logré!», pensé con cierta tranquilidad.

Pero mi canto de victoria no duró ni un minuto. Mi novio se paró de arriba de mí, me extendió la mano como el caballero que es, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me sonrió con picardía. De seguro tenía toda la cara roja. Me guio hasta mi puerta, «¡al fin nos vamos!», recuerdo que ese pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Jack, el muy maldito, me aprisionó contra ésta. Lo tenía cara a cara. En sus ojos una chispa de lujuria empezaba a volverse llamaradas de deseo, esto iba a ponerse aún más exigente. Me besó con tal intensidad que mi cerebro tuvo que trabajar al doble para procesar tantas señales nerviosas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Desde hace algún tiempo lo noté más "atrevido", indirectas muy directas que tenían como objetivo situaciones más implícitas, su mirada deseosos hacia mi persona, o, incluso, en una ocasión, se atrevió a tocar mis muslos. ¡Sí quería tocar, sólo debía pedirme permiso! No es como si se lo hubiese a negar... Aquel contacto de labios que teníamos se hizo aún más candente cuando Jack me tomó de la cadera y me apegó más a su cuerpo, sí así me sentía tan sólo con un beso, ¿cómo demonios sería sí subíamos la intensidad? No tuve que esperar mucho para la respuesta, Jack me había mordido el labio inferior, dando como resultado que abriera la boca para que saliera un gritillo, y, en ese momento, mi amado peliblanco aprovechó para meter su intrusa lengua en mi cavidad.

Las manos de Jack empezaban a pasearse por toda mi espada, subían y bajaban por encima de mi camisa. Donde fuera que tocasen, dejaban mi tez erizada y con los nervios a flor de piel. Mis piernas, involuntariamente, se empezaban a abrir deseando más de aquel tacto en una zona más sensible. Mis pechos empezaban a ponerse más perceptibles, a pesar de que estaba usando mi sostén, podía sentir e, incluso, imaginar cómo sería el tacto del pecho endurecido de Jack contra los míos femeninos. Nuestras lenguas jugaban, no, bailaban una con la otra, se sentían y consentían, parecían como si ambas estuvieran predestinadas a estar siempre juntas. Mi joven amante empezó a ponerme contra la puerta, entre mis piernas, metió su rodilla traviesamente. ¿A caso creía que era estúpida? ¡Sabía perfectamente porque quería esa posición! No pude pensar más, pues la jodida rodilla de Jack empezó a rozar mi intimidad. Si salíamos de esta con "final feliz", le obligaría a lavar mi ropa después. Pasé mi mano derecha por su cabello y la izquierda se paseó por toda su espalda, no pude no tocar esos hermosos y redondos muslos suyos. Mierda. Eran tan suaves por encima de la ropa, ¿cómo serían si los tocara tal cuáles son? Cuando estrujé uno de ellos, lo sentí gruñir en mis labios. Los dos podíamos jugar al mismo juego, y cuando Elsa Arendelle decide jugar enserio, solamente el poder de un apagón -en caso de los videojuegos- podía detenerme. Y en estos momentos, que no hubiese luz sería lo más indicado para ambos. Separé los labios de mi amado, estaba yendo a atacar su blanquísimo cuello, que dentro de nada, estaría lleno de marcas rojas de mi propiedad. Me faltaban escasos centímetros para llegar a mi objetivo, lo quería marcar como mío.

— ¡Ah! ¡Elsa! — Escuché gritar a mi hermana cortándonos el momento a ambos.

Jack y yo nos separamos al instante, sonrojados, le vi agachar la mirada y lo escuché maldecir. Algo no iba bien con Anna, pues casi después del primer grito, volvió a llamarme con desesperación. Era hora de asustarse, tomé la chaqueta que tenía más cerca y me la puse, tenía que ocultar las cicatrizantes que llevaba y, sobre todo, las marcas que Jack me había dejado en el cuello. Era de un hermoso color negro con cuello parado, parecía el conde Drácula con esa chamarra, según Anna. Abrí como pude la puerta y salí corriendo. A mis espaldas, venía Jack igual de alterado, mi novio tenía sus rivalidades por mi atención con mi pequeña hermanita, pero igualmente se preocupaba por ella, había aprendido a quererla y, de vez en cuando, ambos se aliaban para hacerme salir de mi constante encierro y jugar con ambos. Anna no era de las personas que gritaba por cualquier cosita, bueno, sí, pero nunca mí nombre. Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta su cuarto, detrás se mí, se podía apreciar un rastro de escarcha. Maldición. Tomé el picaporte, que enseguida se congeló, le di vuelta y entré estrellando la puerta. Y. En ese momento. Casi le lazo un rayo congelante a Anna por haberme asustado con tanta magnitud por nada.

Mi dulce y querida hermanita estaba sentada frente al ordenador chillando mi nombre, me acerqué con el ceño fruncido y le tomé del hombro. La sentí estremecer bajo mi tacto. Fijé mi vista en la pantalla de su computador, puse mis ojos en blanco y dejé caer mis hombros. Tenía dos pestañas abiertas, según vi, en una tenía abierto una red social la cual me interesó poco, y en la otra, una página llamada Fanfiction donde había una redacción; en la descripción del escrito pude notar que el escritor era algún empleado de la compañía Arendelle. Seguí leyendo más sobre la información de la narración y apreté más el hombro de Anna. El título del FanFic era «***A snowflake in spring», la categoría era «ELSANNA», y según mi experiencia con el bajo mundo del FanFiction, eso sólo quería decir una cosa. Estaban emparejándome a mi propia hermanita conmigo en una situación muy por encima del sentimiento fraternal que acabábamos de recobrar. De cierto modo, no me sorprendió, Anna y yo si llegábamos a dar ciertas sospechas de que nuestra relación era más que de sólo un par de hermanas, pero, obviamente, sólo nos queremos mucho. Anna es mi bebé y la única persona que me queda. Jack en este aspecto me viene dando lo mismo. Lo que me era preocupante de este asunto era: ¡¿qué demonios hacia mi hermanita leyendo la fantasía de un empleando con nosotras?! Anna me miró con ojos llorosos, ¿qué rayos había estado leyendo? Se paró y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que me logró derribar.

— ¡Oh, Elsa, no llores! ¡Tu hermana está aquí contigo! — Chillaba Anna.

— ¿Qué mier...? — Me callé, no me gustaba que mi hermana me escuchara maldecir. — ¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú eres la que está llorando!

— ¡Igual que en el FanFic! ¡Ahora, abrázame, mi copo de nieve!

Miré confundía a Jack mientras alzaba los hombros, pero él sólo me miró igual de confuso e hizo lo mismo que yo. Anna seguía aprisionándome y llorando, ¿qué era lo que había estado leyendo para ponerla en ese estado? No quise saber.

— Anna... Tranquila, es sólo un FanFic, no es real. — Pero no logré que mi hermana se separara de mí.

— ¡Eres tan linda! ¡Tan tímida! ¡Quiero llevarte a casa!

— Anna, vivimos en la misma casa.

Mi hermana estaba a punto de reprocharme algo cuando, de repente, miró fijamente mi cuello. «Mierda, lo notó». Estaba en aprietos. Traté de ocultar la evidencia de lo que Jack y yo habíamos estado haciendo, pero era muy tarde, Anna ya lo había visto y, por la mirada de enojo que tenía, esto no sería nada fácil de explicar.

— ¿Por qué tienes rojo el cuello? — Mi estómago se contrajo y la temperatura empezó a descender.

— Me rasguñé, eso es todo. — Mentí en vano.

— No te creo, eso parece maracas de dientes. — Jack se dio media vuelta e intentó dejar habitación, pero Anna le paró.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Frost?

Mi hermana se paró al fin de arriba mío y le dio una mirada asesina a mi novio. ¿Sería un mal momento para confesarle a Anna que desde hace tres meses estoy saliendo con Jack? «Quizá y así el sufrimiento sea menor para él», pensé en un vano intento para hacerme sentir mejor.

— ¡Hola, Anna! — Trató de desviar la atención de mi hermana. — ¿Ya notaste el cielo? ¡Dios! ¡Está hermoso!

— Frost... ¿Tú le hiciste esas marcadas a Elsa? — «Uy, tan directa como yo».

— Eh... ¡¿Ya viste?! ¡Elsa luce hermosa hoy! ¿No lo crees?

— A mí no me metas es tus asuntos. — Espeté parándome.

— No hables, Elsa, que luego te interrogo a ti. Ahora, Frost, contesta. — Exigió Anna.

— Vale, vale. Me he estado acostado con tu hermana desde hace tres meses, ¿feliz? — «Lo voy a matar».

— ¿¡Qué él y tú qué?! — Se alteró mi pequeña novicia, juro que casi vi sus trenzas pararse.

— Mira, Anna, yo te lo puedo explicar. — Alcé mis manos para apaciguarla, de Jack sólo se podía escuchar su risa. — Este estúpido de aquí y yo hemos estado saliendo por tres meses, sí, pero lo hemos mantenido en total secreto. Y nadie se ha acostado con nadie ¿entiendes?  
— Aún… — Susurró Jack, yo solo le dirigí una mirada reprochante antes de volver con Anna.

La vi mover la cabeza para un lado en señal de que no entendía nada, me acerqué a ella y noté que tenía la blusa blanca de tirantes que traía desacomodada. Mientras le acomodaba la ropa, decidí en explicarle todos los detalles. Desde el porqué de nuestra relación encubierta, hasta antes de las marcas que tenía en el cuello. Algunas cosas debían seguir siendo un secreto entre sólo Jack y yo. Anna escuchaba con suma atención y solo me interrumpía para hacer una que otra pregunta ocasional.

— ¿Así qué por eso Frost y tú han mantenido esto en secreto? — Cuestionó Anna mirándonos a ambos.

— Básicamente, no quiero ningún malentendido entre los pilares y, sobre todo, que haya rumores a nivel empresarial. No quiero ni imaginar que harán los empleados si saben que entre este Jack y yo hay algo. — Vi a mi hermana cruzarse de brazos y contemplar a Jack con cierto desdén.

— Está bien, no diré nada. — Con su dedo índice, señaló violentamente a mi joven peliblanco. — Pero eso sí, Frost, haces llorar a mi hermosa Elsa y eres hombre muerto.

— Créeme, le haré de todo menos llorar. — Se burló Jack.

— ¡Y eso es otro punto! ¡No le hagas nada indecente a mi hermana!

— En ese caso, no te digo que hicimos hace tres semanas...

— ¡Jack! — Le reprendí. — ¡¿Serás imbécil?! ¡A mí no me metas en tus fantasías sexuales!

— Eso es imposible, tú siempre eres la protagonista de ellas. — Anna se puso roja, yo me puse roja, tomé una almohada de la cama de mi hermanan y se la aventé a la cara.

— ¡Esas cosas no se dicen en presencia de mi hermana, por un demonio!

— Yo... — Anna movió sus ojos en busca de algo. — ¡Ya me tengo que ir, Kristoff me espera para nuestra cita! ¡Adiós!

— ¡Espera, Anna!

Muy tarde, Elsa. Anna ya se había ido.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jack y yo caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles aledañas al café de Eugene, al final decidimos ir a pasear por ahí. El mi moto. Como castigo por haber dicho cosas que no debía, hice ciertos trucos que, de no ser porque mi espía personal estaba de vacaciones, me hubieran retado por hacer piruetas tan peligrosas. Hice una "****No hander lander", que sería básicamente conducir sin manos. Un "Endo", que es cuando conduces la moto con solo la llanta delantera mientras la de atrás, obviamente, está alzada. Un caballito con la llanta trasera, donde Jack dio un grito tan grande que más de una persona se nos quedó mirando con cara de "¿y estos locos que hacen?" Cada vez que hacía las hazañas, sentía como las grandes y delgadas manos de Jack se apretaban más a mi estómago, su cabello rozando mi cara a veces, su respiración nerviosa en mi nuca y como me exigía a gritos dejar de hacer esas cosas que podrían matarnos, o bien, mandarnos al hospital. E. Irónicamente. Cada vez que lo escuchaba quejarse o gritar. Mi corazón se aceleraba y una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara. Estar así con Jack, haciéndole las bromas que él me hace usualmente me hacía inmensamente feliz. Pero. Sobre todo. Lo que realmente me alegraba era sentirlo así de cerca. Mi pelo revoloteó por el aire, decidí no llevarme un casco, quería disfrutar de los gritos que de seguro daría –y que si dio-, el aire que se estrellase en mi cara, los otros sonidos del exterior, todo eso que una simple caminata como la que estábamos teniendo no me daba en lo más mínimo. Odiaba caminar.

Llegamos a la tienda de música que me había comentado Jack, estaba sonando la canción de "Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo" de PXNDX. «Panda y sus nombres de canciones del tamaño del título tamaño novela», llegué a pensar. La tienda era relativamente pequeña, a lo mucho del tamaño de un aula de clases. Habían cuatro estantes especiales para discos, cada uno de éstos estaba repletos de discos de ambos lados, en las primeras secciones se podían encontrar discos actuales, en medio, los clásicos del rock y, hasta atrás, ¡habían discos de vinilo! ¡Discos de vinilo! ¡Son las cosas más raras que puedes encontrar! Le pedí, no, le ordené a Jack con insistencia que me comparara el disco de vinilo de "Skid Row" porque tenía la canción de *****"Youth Gone Wild". Al final, Jack dijo que no. En las paredes, se apreciaban posters de todas las bandas que pudiesen imaginar, desde un poster de Queen hasta The Beatles. También habían guitarras colgadas de exhibición, otras en venta, algunos bajos que llamaron la atención de Jack, baterías y otros instrumentos que, de no ser porque no llevaba la tarjeta bancaria de mi pago, me los hubiese llevado a pesar de no saber tocar ninguno. La que atendía el puesto era una joven de cabello largo rizado, la mitad de su cara era cubierta por éste, en su muñeca llevaba una pulsera semejante a la mía de PXNDX con su escudo (un panda) en toda la circunferencia, llevaba puestos unos audífonos, la blusa que llevaba estaba decorada con las caras de Superman, La Mujer Maravilla, Flash y Batman.

Mientras Jack enamoraba a los bajos en rebajas, yo me concentré en inspeccionar más que nada los discos en promoción, mientras veía unos cuantos, algo me llamó la atención. Un anuncio. Alcé la mirada para verlo mejor, se trataba de un concierto local, según el poster, era la presentación de una banda que cantaría varios temas, no se especificaban cuáles. Me acerqué más para poder leer los detalles. El poster era rojo, tenía unas guitarras cuyos mangos formaban una cruz y sus cuerpos estaban alados, una ala era semejante a la de un ángel y la otra a la de un demonios, en la parte superior, se podía apreciar una corona negra con espinas, con letras negras con orillas blancas y con un estilo de letra muy salvaje decía:

"¡ATENCIÓN, FATANATICO DEL ROCK AND ROLL!

GRAN PRESENTACIÓN DE BANDAS. SE INTERPRETARÁN LAS MEJORES CANCIONES ROCK QUE PUEDAN IMAGINAR.

ENTRADA LIBRE.

Hoy, desde las 3:00 p.m. hasta las 7:00 p.m.

Local subterráneo, dejado de la sala de billar"

Miré mi reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las tres y la sala de billar estaba a una cuadra corta de distancia. ¿Por qué no ir? Sonaba interesante. Podría dejarle mí moto a Eugene, no pensaba dejarla cerca de donde se realizaría el concierto, en esa clase de eventos lo que más había usualmente era al alcohol, drogas y cigarrillos, a pesar de que sabía que no todo eran iguales, nunca faltaba el idiota que hacía alguna estupidez, y no quería que esa estupidez estuviese involucrada con mí adorada motocicleta. Llamé a Jack con la manos y le señalé el anuncio, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en ir a ver. Salimos de la tienda y, como había decidido, le pedí a Eugene que cuidase mi motocicleta, él aceptó con gusto, así que la metí en la bodega donde estaría segura de cualquier mal. Sólo esperaba que mis amigos no la usaran de cama o apoyo para sus actividades "deseosas", sí bien aún no había experimentado algo tan candente como lo que esos dos de seguir hacían, sabía que para realizar aquel acto derramabas líquido, y no precisamente sudor. Me fui del café advirtiéndole a mi amigo más grande que cuando regresara quería mi moto sana, salva y, sobre todo, más que limpia.

Nos despedimos de Eugene y Rapunzel e iniciamos a caminar en dirección a la sala de billar. Jamás había ido ahí, no me llamaba la atención ese lugar, además, si alguien viera a la presidente de industrias Arendelle en un lugar como ese, no quiero ni imaginarme la clase de revuelo que armaría. Jack me tomó de la mano y caminamos juntos, no pude sentir su pleno contacto gracias a los guantes que llevaba. Al parecer a él tampoco le gustó no poder sentir mi mano, lo vi en su ceño fruncido. El sol ya estaba bajando, el cielo se pintaba de hermosos colores naranjos con rojos, la temperatura iba descendiendo poco a poco, y, milagrosamente, no era por mi culpa. Los faroles que adornaban las calles empezaron a prenderse para iluminar el camino, a pesar de que aún hubiese algo de sol, las parejas empezaban a dominar las calles y, por un momento, juré que más de unos ojos me miraron. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Y sí alguien me reconocía? ¿Y sí un trabajado me veía? Cómo líder de la gran organización que me dejó papá, debía tener una imagen que cuidar. Debía imponer respeto. Poder. Sabiduría. Cordura. Sensatez. Responsabilidad. Y más. Y todos eso, debía de reflejarlo en mi imagen, en mi vestir, en mis amistades, la gente con la que trato, los lugares donde voy y muchas cosas más. Cosas que, en estos momentos, no representaba. Y si alguien me llegase a ver en esos lugares, con la ropa que llevaba, con el chico con el que estaba y al lugar donde me encaminaba. Le decía "adiós" a la reputación de mi empresa junto con muchos contratos.

Seguimos caminado hasta que un edificio realmente grande se irguió ante nosotros. Era una clase de conjunto de departamentos, tenía un letrero con neón enorme que rezaba: "*Sala de Billar, Patch". Era como su hubiesen tomando uno de esos billares que se ven en las películas y lo hubieran puesto enfrente de nosotros. Al entrar al establecimiento, todos me ignoraron. Jamás fui tan feliz. Nadie me miraba, todos estaban concentrados en sus juegos. Unos metros adelante, había unas escaleras, en la pared adyacentes a ésta, se podía apreciar el mismo póster que vi en la tarde. De seguro ahí era donde iba a ser el concierto. Nos dirigimos a las escaleras esquivando a las personas que podíamos, la mayoría eran chicos u hombres realmente robustos y grandes. Más grande que Jack o yo. Descendimos por las escaleras, no había muchas personas, pero quizá era porque habíamos llegado temprano. O bien. Eso quería suponer yo. El salón subterráneo era iluminado por luces totalmente rojas, si esas daltónico al color rojo, estabas en problemas en ese sitio. Había un pequeño escenario donde se empezaba a preparar la primera banda que tocaría, no les presté mucha atención porque Jack, mi novio, se había quedado abobado viendo a una chica que estaba apoyada en la puerta que conectaba con la bodega donde sacaban los instrumentos, tenía las manos en la cadera y un aura desinteresada. Jack, aun tomándome de la mano, se acercó a la mujer, y con él, a mí también.

— ¡Pero sí es mi bruja favorita! Dime, Meg, ¿hoy con quien te vas a acostar? — ¡Mejor forma de iniciar una conversación no hay! ¡Ese era el Jack que amaba!

— Oh, pero sí es el bebé virgen. Para tú información, ya no me acuesto con quien sea. — Argumentó la mujer con un tono monótono en su voz. — ¿Y éste quién es? ¡No me digas que te atraen los hombres! Dios, hemos perdido a un chico más, ¿qué será del mudo ahora?

Okey. Normalmente una chica que se entera que su novio no es virgen por la persona que se lo quitó. Me impactó un poco saber aquello, Jack no parecía ser el tipo de chico virgen, bueno, yo en esos momentos tampoco aparentaba ser una joven de oficina... Pero ese no es el caso. ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba a esa tipa?! ¡Habían dos enormes -bueno, no tan grandes, pero si visibles- cosas que comprobaba que era una chica! La miré con el ceño fruncido, me estaba molestando tan sólo su jodida presencia. La mujer, porque ya no era una chica, tenía el pelo largo, le llegaba como hasta por debajo de la cadera, de un color café rojizo, lo traía atado en una coleta alta y un copete se podía apreciar caer en su cara. Usaban una blusa con tirantes a los lados del brazo color morado, una faldita de igual color casi transparente, poco le faltaba para que se le viera la ropa interior. Usaba unas zapatillas de tacón bajo. Y su cara estaba realmente maquillada.

— Soy Elsa, la novia de Jack. — Me presenté fríamente y la temperatura bajó al instante.

— Oh, ¿eres chica? Pensé que eras un muchacho. Perdón, es que con esa camisa de hombre que traes, no se te ven los atributos. — Me respondió con tono sarcástico. Mi furia crecía más y con ella, la nieve pronto vendría para enterrar a esa maldita.

— Oh, perdóneme mi prostilady, pero no todas las chicas son como usted. — Se metió Jack a defenderme y escuché a la mujer sonreír.

— ¡No has cambiando nada, bebé virgen! — La joven me miró con algo de calidez, ¿al principio me estaba agrediendo y ahora me miraba así? ¡Qué desgraciada! — Soy Megara, pero mis amigos me dicen Meg.

— Que son básicamente con todos los que te acuestas... — Susurró Jack.

— Un placer, maldita bruja. — Vi como la mujer llamada Meg abría los ojos como platos.

Okey, lo admito, lo último lo había pensado, pero jamás me imaginé que terminase saliendo de mis labios. Jack al escucharlo, se echó a reír como maniaco, se dobló apoyando su mano en su estómago del dolor que de seguro sentía.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! ¡Siempre tan ruda y malhablada! — Me felicitó mi novio.

— Ya veo porque está contigo... los dos son unos malditos irrespetuosos. — Vi a la mujer sonreír, eso fue raro. — Como sea, par de mocosos insolentes. Ya lárguense que dentro de poco el concierto iniciará.

Meg movió las manos en señal de que nos fuéramos, como cuando espantas a un perro callejero, le iba a preguntar quién se creía, pero Jack sólo me tomó de la cadera y me jaló. Esa tipa no me terminaba de agradar. Nos pusimos hasta atrás, pues la gente ya empezaba a llegar. Jack y yo nos colocamos en una esquina donde nadie nos vería, me sentía más cómoda en ese lugar tan lejano de la multitud que ya empezaba a aclamar por la música. Los artista no se hicieron de esperar, el concierto dio inicio en ese momento. Iniciaron con la canción de "November rain" de Gun's N' Roses, sí malo recordaba, luego pasaron a entonar "Chica cocodrilo" de Hombres G, y para esa canción, Jack y yo ya estábamos cantándola a todo pulmón junto con el público. Pasaron más canciones, todas realmente conocidas. Llegó el turno de la banda de Meg, ella era la cantante principal y el guitarrista, según Jack, era su novio por el momento. Era un joven de cabello negro, ojos azules y tez blanca, típico principito, se llamaba Eric, pero mi peliblanco decía que esa relación no iba a durar mucho, él ya había puesto sus ojos en Ariel, una joven mesera que trabaja en el billar de día. Jack sabía mucho sobre ese lugar, luego le preguntaría si le frecuentaba muy seguido.

El grupo de Meg inició cantando "Lithium" de evanescence, aunque casi todo su repertorio fue de esa banda: "Sweet sacrifice", "lacrimosa", "missing", "taking over me", "my immortal", entre muchas otras. Pero para ser sincera, la bruja no cantaba nada mal. Me di cuenta de algo más mientras los escuchaba, el baterista, de complexión delgada, barba partida, pelo castaño claro y un mechón travieso que le colgaba, ojos azules tan profundos como los de Jack y tez morena, no dejaba de ver a Meg. Parecía hechizado con esa joven. Cuando abandonaron el escenario, aquel chico casi se cae por estar abobado viéndola bajar las escaleras. Que ingenuo chico. Él muriéndose por ella y, ésta idiota, acostándose con media humanidad -todo esto según desde el punto de vista de mi novio-, pero para ser sincera, si me daba un poco de pena. Quizá algún día, no mañana ni en un mes, conseguiría hacer nuestra querida "dama de compañía" se fijara en él. Nos idearon un descanso de unos minutos para ir a comparar comida, habíamos estado allá abajo escuchando música por casi dos horas ya. Subimos a la sala de billar donde lo primero que percibí fue el aroma a cigarro. Me provocó una alergia tremenda, no dejé de estornudar hasta que regresamos al sótano. Jack me compró un sándwich de jamón y queso junto con una soda de mora, la comida estuvo realmente buena, y en el ambiente se sentía la camaradería entre todos. Meg se nos acercó con Eric y empezó a fastidiarme de nuevo. Podía cantar genial, pero era una bastarda presumida.

Llegó la hora de volver al concierto, pasó al escenario otra banda, esta vez interpretaron canciones de Queen y de Nirvana. Jack y yo estábamos disfrutando del concierto cuando, de repente, vi al lejos una cabellera pelirroja corta. No. No podía ser él. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese imbécil en ese lugar? ¡Eran sitios que ningún empresario frecuentaba! Cuando vi a una joven rubia, con exceso de maquillaje en la cara, un vestido aún más corto y translúcido que el de Megara y tacones tan altos como su fueran rascacielos, todo cobró sentido. Hans estaba ahí para recoger a la joven que compartiría su lecho esa noche. Le hice señales a Jack de que me acompañara de nuevo a la esquina donde estábamos, lo tomé de la chaqueta y lo arrastré literalmente hasta el lugar donde habíamos estado. Me puse en el límite de la pared y le obligué a poner sus manos contra ésta, no quería que Hans me viera, aún no olvidaba el insistente con Anna. Miré a Jack para explicarle mi conducta, no debía permitir que nadie supiera de mis actividades fuera de la oficina, cuando nuestros ojos azules se encontraron vi de reojo a Hans quien de acercaba a donde estaba. Entré en pánico. No debía permitir que me viera. Sí me encontraba en ese lugar, esparciría rumores, llamaría a la prensa y no sé qué más mierda. Cogí a Jack de su chaqueta y junté nuestros labios en un beso desesperado. Hans sólo observaría a una pareja deseándose en la oscuridad y no a la gran empresaria Elsa Arendelle en un concierto de rock que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los salones menos galardonados.

Empezó a sonar una canción de panda, pero no supe reconocerla. Aquel beso que inició como una simple distracción para que Hans no me encontrara, se volvió algo más. A mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa mañana, el tacto de Jack en mis muñecas, brazos, espalda, glúteos... Sus besos deseosos que llegaron a marcar mi cuello, lo travieso que habida sido al morder mis labios, y lo atrevido que se, no, que nos estábamos volviendo en esos momentos. La lengua de mi novio exploraba mis labios, los acariciaba y lamía de tal manera que me hacía estremecer. Lo tomé de la nuca y me aventuré a morder su labio inferior, como consecuencia abrió la boca y aproveché a introducir mi lengua en su cavidad. Por el rabillo del ojos pude ver que Hans nos observaba, esa mirada mormona me molestó, pero al menos sabía que no me había identificado como la dueña de una compañía súper exitosa. Alejé una mano del abrazo que le estaba dando a Jack, la extendí en la dirección que el pelirrojo estaba, alcé mi mano y erguí mi dedo medio en señal de que se jodiera. Total. Esa noche lo haría, ¿no? Prefería que ya se largase, sino, a la que iban terminar jodiendo era a mí. No es que no me gustara la idea, pero esa noche Anna de seguro estaba en casa, y Jack, pues no sé dónde vive como para ir a follar ahí. Y no planeaban decirle, «oye, ¿y sí vamos a tu casa a follar?», bueno, soy capaz de decirlo, ¡pero esa noche no!

Hans al ver mí pequeño ademan, frunció el ceño, tomó a la joven de la mano y, literalmente hablando, la sacó del establecimiento. Me separé de Jack un poco al ver que el peligro había pasado. Dios. Jamás pensé ver a mi novio en ese estado. Estaba totalmente rojo, su respiración era irregular, sudaba, los labios los tenía hinchados y rojos por mí culpa, noté que se miró la parte inferior del cuerpo y, casi de inmediato, volteó la cara haciendo que su cabello le cubriera los ojos. Por reflejo, miré donde él había dirigido su mirada automática, y mi sonrisa junto con un leve sonrojo no pudo ser mayor. En la entrepierna de Jack, había un bulto de gran tamaño que tomaba la forma de lo que estaba oculto ahí abajo gracias a sus pantalones pegados que usaba. Quise tocarlo. La curiosidad más que nada me decía que había que tocarlos, y la pizca de deseo que Jack había activado en mi esa mañana no ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Quieres tocar? — Las palabras de Jack me sacaron de mi trance.

— ¿Puedo? — Pregunté todavía yo distraída.

— Hazlo sí quieres. — Los ojos de mí novio mostraban ciertos aires de broma. Yo no estaba jugando.

— De acuerdo. — Alcé mi mano y empecé a acercarla... Cuando la música se detuvo y un tipo nos empujó dando como señal que todo había acabado ya.

Nos miramos nerviosos, mi novio se rascó la nuca y yo puse mi mano en mi hombro como si me tratara de controlar algún dolor inexistente.

— Creo que es hora de irnos... — Comentó lo obvio.

— Sí, vamos.

No separamos ya definitivamente y Jack me tomó de la mano, me guio hasta la parte superior y salimos del billar. Todo estaba realmente oscuro, miré mi reloj del móvil y ya eran pasado de las ocho. La temperatura era cálida, pero no tanto como para desesperarme. Ya quería que fuese invierno de nuevo. La luna estaba hermosa, totalmente llena, las calles estaban solitaria, uno que otro animal callejero se apreciaba as distancia y los faroles iluminaban nuestro andar. Empezamos a caminar en dirección al café de Eugene, tenía que ir por mi moto y asegurarme de que no tuviese nada extraño, o mojado. El local de mi amigo estaba algo alejado de nuestra posición, así que optamos por una caminata tranquila y sin prisa, así teníamos mucho más tiempo para hablar del concierto. La plática fue relativamente fluida y, en cuestión de nada, ya estábamos a mitad de camino. *Mientras seguíamos hablando, no nos percatamos de que un grupo de hombres nos seguían hasta que lo que tenía que pasar sucedió.

— ¡Ustedes, parejita, denos toda la pasta! — Un joven, porque no era mayo que nosotros, tomó a Jack y le puso una navaja en la garganta.

— ¿¡Y a ti qué mierda te pasa!? ¡Suéltalo! — Empujé al tipo para liberar a mi novio.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso, perra?! — Me gritó el sujeto. — ¡Chicos, tenemos a un par de valientes aquí!

Más de seis jóvenes llegaron, todos armados con tubos y, algunos, con navajas. Esto no se iba a poner bonito. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Merida cuando la necesitábamos? La mayoría de los chicos me miraron y, en ese momento, agradecí llevar una blusa realmente holgada y unos pantalones en igual condiciones. No tenían una vista muy bien definida de mis proporciones.

— Vaya, un homosexual afeminado con su novio, esto será fácil. — ¡Ahora sí! ¡Ya me había enojado! ¡Eran ya dos malditas ocasiones que me confundían como chico!

— Elsa... — Escuché a Jack susurrar. — Quítate los guantes...

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? — Le contesté sin apartar la vista de los tipos.

— Ya hay frío al rededor, te has enojado, esos guantes contienen tus poderes y, en estos momentos, nos servirían de mucho... — Pero era ya muy tarde. Los delincuentes nos atacaron en el acto.

Jamás en mí vida había participado en una pelea, a lo único así que llegaba era a las riñas de *LOL o algún juego de pelea como Injustice o *SSF. Lo primero que hicimos Jack y yo fue permanecer al alcance visual del otro, y sobre todo, tratar de no mojar nuestros pantalones por el miedo. ¡Sí, teníamos miedo! ¡Que seis asaltantes te ataquen no es la mejor experiencia del mundo! Casi todos vinieron sobre mí, el débil "gay" afeminado como me decían. Joder, ¡que no soy hombre! Creo que el enojo de eso fue lo que me ayudó a soportar tanta sarta de golpes que me dieron, aunque igual, golpeé a varios de ellos. A nuestro alrededor, una pequeña nevada empezó a caer -creo que era porque tenía mis poderes de cierta manera reprimidos-. Daba golpes, patadas, mordidas incluso a todo aquel que se me acercara y trataba que no me derribaran. Sí terminaba en el suelo con uno de ellos arriba de mí, era mujer muerta. Mi peso jamás se compararía a uno de estos neandertales que viven en pleno siglo veintiuno. Mientras yo estaba peleando a puño cerrado con uno de los más débiles, vi a Jack con el rabillo de ojo y, detrás de él, a uno con una navaja. Eso sí que no. No iba a dejar que nadie, digo, ¡nadie! Lastimara a mi querido Jack. Jamás sé los perdonaría.

Le di una patada en la entrepierna al tipo que estaba lidiando conmigo y salí corriendo en dirección a Jack. Tenía que llegar rápido. Alcé mi mano con la esperanza de que un rayo de hielo saliera de ella. Pero nada. Obligué a mis piernas a ir más rápido y di un salto tan grande y largo que terminé tacleando al tipo de la navaja. Ambos caímos al suelo, yo de lado y con la fuerza del impacto, me había golpeado todo. Creo que tenía golpes en los golpes de los golpes y, a parte, me había estrellado directamente la cabeza contra el frío pavimentó, por si preguntan, sí, duele mucho. Él, obviamente, no estaba nada feliz con que yo le hubiese arruinado sus planes. Mientras yo me tallaba la cabeza, pues aún seguía fastidiando el dolor, lo vi parado frente a mi con la navaja lista, miré a Jack quien tenía encima a todos los demás. Tenía que ir a ayudarlo. Me levanté tan rápido como pude y encaré al tipo este. Era más algo que yo y, por sus músculos, más fuerte. Alzó la navaja y trató de dañarme, yo en un reflejo, alcé mis manos para protegerme. No sé sí fue lo más listo o lo más estúpido que hice. Lo único seguro, es que luego tendría que ir a un hospital.

Sentí como el filo de la navaja atravesaba mi piel y parte de los músculos, creo que llegó hasta el hueso, di un grito de agonía y bajé bruscamente el brazo, el dolor era insoportable. Miré la desgracia que le había pasado a mi antebrazo y sólo vi sangre correr y el objeto ahí clavado. A Anna le iba a dar un ataque si viera aquella lastimada. Tomé la navaja y, con todo el valor -o estupidez- que tenía, la saqué. Ahora tenía un arma y no dudaba en usarla. El joven se quedó impresionado con mi despliegue de audacia, no sólo eso, sino se quedó estático. Con sumo cuidado, me quité los guantes que reprimían mis poderes. Ya me había expuesto mucho y sí tenía una forma de ganar esto, sería ahora. Apenas me los quité, un fuerte viento se presentó con nieve y granizo, mi cabello revoloteó en el aire y mi blusa también. Era hora de pierde fin a esto. Sentí la mirada de Jack en mí y después logré captar un grito por su parte seguido por miles de alaridos de miedo de parte del grupo. De seguro estaba volando. Jack no lo podría hacer hecho sin mí, el aire caliente no le ayuda mucho.

Posé mis ojos en en joven que tenía frente a mí, su mirada estaba llena de terror y miedo. No me gustaba que me mirasen así, pero era lo mejor si no quería que Jack saliera lastimado o, inclusive, yo. Extendí mi mano lancé un rayo a la tierra de donde salieron picos de hielo amenazantes en su dirección. Juro que lo vi mojar sus pantalones. Simplemente dijo alguna grosería que no logré captara bien y salió corriendo gritándonos fenómenos a Jack y a mí. Sinceramente, no me afectó, después de todo, sólo lo había hecho para defenderme. Cuando pasó el momento de estrés, bajé mi mano y, casi de inmediato, el dolor de la punción que me habían hecho con la navaja me empezó a doler como tan intensamente que grité. Jack se acercó para ver la herida, y, tal como predije, teníamos que ir a un hospital. Él me dijo que conocía un pequeño consultorio donde iba Merida cuando resultaba herida en las peleas callejeras donde se metía, aquel consultorio tenía conocimiento de su estatus, pero guardaba en secreto las actividades nada apropiadas. Era el mejor lugar para ir en vez de un hospital público donde cualquier persona podría reconocerme con una sola mirada atenta.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Llegamos a una pequeña casa, era realmente acogedora. Estaba pintada de un bello color azul, tenía un jardincito con rosas a su alrededor y fuentes que poseían figuras de ángeles. Todo era muy bello. Jack me ayudó a moverme, pues los golpes me habían afectado más a mí, tanto por la cantidad como por mis condiciones anatómicas. Soportaba bien el dolor, pero mi cuerpo era realmente débil comparado al de Jack, a pesar de que él recibió menos golpes que yo. Un hilo de sangre se apreciaba salir de nuestras bocas, no me había dado cuenta de ellos hasta que pasé mi mano por mi barbilla en un vano intento de suprimir el dolor de mi quijada, el dolor en mis costillas y abdomen eran tremendos al igual que la debilidad en mis piernas. Estaba hecha un desastre. Anna me iba a matar. Cuando al fin estuvimos frente a la puerta, tocamos un par de veces hasta que un hombre alto, del mismo tono de pelo que Anna, ojos azules y muy apuesto mis abrió. Apenas vio a Jack, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué deseas, Frost? — Interrogó el hombre malhumorado.

— Quiero ver a tu esposa. — Lazó directamente Jack.

— Está ocupada con el bebé, ¿es realmente urgente? — ¡¿Nos estaba viendo en ese estado y aún preguntaba sí era urgente!? ¿¡Quien rayos se casaría con ese sujeto!?

— Querido, ¿quién es? — Se escuchó una voz femenina acercarse.

— Es sólo Frost. — Resopló el hombre.

— Sí es Merida de nuevo con lastimada, te he dicho que... — Una mujer apareció en el umbral y, apenas nos vio, se quedó callada por completo.

Aquella persona era realmente bella, tenía el pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, una blusa azul con unos jeans de igual color, usaba zapatos bajos y sus ojos eran de un café borgoña. Sus cuencas oculares se abrieron tanto que pude notar su iris, su boca que quedó entre abierta asimilado la imagen que tenía frente a ella de seguro antes de empezar a hablar, o mejor dicho, gritar.

— ¡Adam, te he dicho que cuando llegué un paciente lastimando lo hagas pasar de inmediato! — Le reprendió su mujer.

— Pero, Bella, estabas ocupada con el bebé y... — Trató de razonar su esposos.

— Oh, dios, ¿esa herida es de una navaja? ¡Adam traer rápidamente una antitetánica y desinfectantes junto con hilo, aguja y anestesia local, esto ameritará puntos.

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba en un pequeño consultorio en interior de la casa, Jack fue curado por Adam quien era un enfermero, y yo, por obvias razones, fui atendida por la doctora Bella. Mi novio esperaba a afuera jugando con el pequeño bebé de apenas tres meses de la extraña pareja, y yo, estaba adentro con la doctora. En todo su lugar de trabajo, incluso en su casa, podía ver que en cualquier espacio disponible habían libros y libros. Ya quisiera yo tener aquella cantidad de lectura para mi sola. Afame entró con los que le había pedido su esposa, de inmediato sentí miedo y la nieve empezó a invadir el lugar.

— Vaya, otra persona como Jack. — Comentó divertida Bella mientras examinaba mi herida. — ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

¿Había escuchaos mal? ¡Al fin una persona que me llamaba muchacha! ¡Casi salto de felicidad! Si no fuera por el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

— Disculpa, ¿puedo preguntar como sabe que soy una chica? — Me animé a decir.

— Tu cara me lo dice al igual que la delicadez de tu brazo y piel. Eres como una flor, flor a la cual, al parecer, le dieron tremenda paliza. — Me explicó sonriendo. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Me llamo Elsa... — Respondí realmente bajito.

— ¿Arendell? — Quiso saber sin dejar de ver mi herida.

— Sí, ¿cómo lo...?

— Adam, traer un poco más de gasas, las que tengo aquí son insuficientes. — Pidió la doctora obligando a su esposo abandonar la sala.

— Disculpe... ¿cómo sabe mi apellido? — Volví a interrogar antes de hacer un sonido semejante al tocino cuando se fríe por el dolor del desinfectante contra mi herida.

— Porque yo fui la que les dijo a tus padres sobre tus poderes, eres un regalo para el mundo científico, Elsa, y jamás podré terminarle de dar gracias a tu padres por darme la oportunidad de haberte ayudado a ver este mundo. — Contó Bella con melancolía.

— ¿De qué habla? — Cuestioné curiosa.

— Mi madre era partera, cuando tenía ocho años me llevó a una casa enorme donde tendría que asistir a otra mujer a dar a luz. Siempre me ha gustado este tipo de cosas, así que le rogué a mi madre llevarme alguna vez a ver un nacimiento. Ese día fue el iniciado. Cuando llegamos ante tu madre, ella me saludó con afecto y me pidió que le ayudara a mamá en todo lo que fuese posible con una cálida sonrisa, era una gran mujer. Después de todo lo que había que hacer, al fin naciste... Y en ese momento, cuando diste tu primer llanto, la nieve comenzó a caer por todos lados. Fue hermoso. Como sí la nieve te diera la bienvenida a este mundo nuevo. Mi madre, que también era una "bruja", en el buen sentido de la palabra, les comentó a tus padres que tu poder era inmenso y que, ante todo, no había que temer por ellos. Eso era un don que sólo pocos conocían.

» Posteriormente, dos años después, fui a ayudar a mi madre de nuevo, esta vez con el parto de Jack. Supimos en aquel momento que esos dos bebés debían conocerse y ayudaras en los momentos más difíciles, por eso es que le contamos al señor North sobre tu existencia y la de tus padres. Pero creo que la amistad surgió más rápido entre sus padres que entre ustedes. Claro, hasta ahora.

» Gracia a Jack y a ti, decidí enfocar mi investigación de mi doctorado al AND y lo que podría hacer una simple alteración en éste. Aún no lo he terminado, pero quizá sepa el origen de sus poderes. Eso sí, nadie lo sabrá. Esto es más que nada para saciar mi curiosidad personal sobre ustedes y sus geniales poderes. No te preocupes, llevo conociendo a Jack desde hace mucho, y no quiero verlos a él o a ti en un laboratorio como ratones.

La historia que Bella me había contado me dejó sin palabras y sin pensamientos. No había visto esa posibilidad sobre mis poderes, usualmente pensaba que si alguien llegaba a saber sobre ellos sólo afectaría a mi empresa. Jamás a mi persona. ¿Es qué era estúpida? ¡Por Dios, Elsa! ¡Sabes que por esa razón todos los grandes héroes ocultan su verdadera identidad! Mis pensamientos llegaron a su fin cuando sentí la aguja de la anestesia en mi piel, di un quejido de dolor y me moví un poco. Que cosiera mi herida no fue gran cosa, pero si el regaño que me dio cuando se enteró como me había hecho la herida. ¡Me comparó con su esposo! Me contó que cuando se conocieron, no fue la mejor primera impresión que tuvo de él, tenían que trabajar en equipo en un proyecto, pero pelearon a tal grande que ella decidió irse. Cuando estaba por las calles, un grupo de "lobos" -como ella se refería a los asaltantes- la rodearon, Adam la siguió y le defendió, pero salió igualmente herido, tal y como yo. ¿Quién lo diría? El hombre sí tenía un corazón, y se ablandaba cuando Bella estaba cerca, lo vi cuando nos despidieron en la puerta con su bebé en brazos. Parecían una familia muy feliz.

Jack me llevó volando hasta mi casa, eran más de las diez y no queríamos otro encuentro desagradable. Entró por mi ventanas y me colocó sobre mi cama, por lo que podía escuchar, Anna estaba abajo diciendo pestes sobre lo tarde que era y porque no había llegado aún. Le pedí a Jack que le avisara antes de irse a Anna que su hermana mayor ya estaba en casa, él sólo me sonrió, tenía algunas vendas y moretones que de seguir sanarían en algunos días, me dio un leve beso en los labio, se subió en la ventana y de sus labios salió un "te quiero, cuídate mucho y no vayas a hacer nada rudo porque te conozco", sólo atiné a sonreír. Jack podía parecer el joven más despreocupado del mundo pero era lo contrario. Cuando había salido del consultorio de Bella sus ojos ministraban preocupación, apenas me vio, me abrazó con fuerza y estuvo a punto de besarme sino fuera porque me quejé de dolor. Me agradaba que él me abrazara y esas cosas, pero en mi estado físico actual era un poco doloroso. Me quedé mirando al techo, en mi cabeza se repetía la historia que Bella me había contado. Mis padres. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos, ¿estarían orgullosos de mí? ¿Cómo se sentirían al ver a la mayor de sus hijas en ese estado tan lamentable? De poco a poco me fui durmiendo, sólo esperaba que Anna no llegara de repente -como era su costumbre- y me saltara encima, sí así fuera, me rompería varias costillas. Pero en esos momentos daba igual, nuestra pequeña aventura con los "lobos" algún día quedaría en nuestras memorias como algo divertido, o al menos, eso quería pensar.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer*: Este juego es REALMENTE extraño ._. Yo tegno dos entregas de éste y ambos son muy raros... Y las leyendas no ayudan mucho..._

_Otro*: SPLOIRERS(?_

_Segundo**: Cómo todas las canciones que pongo aquí, está salió al azar xD_

_Tercer***: *A* SNOWFLAKE ES UN AMOR~ XD_

_Cuarto****: ¿Alguien quiere hacer uno de esos? ewe?_

_Quinto*****: :'C Yo tenía ese almbum en disco y se me rayó ;n;_

_Otro*: x3 Para los que no entendieron esto, Patch (coprotagonista de Hush, Hush) adora el billar, por ende, el mío lleva su nombre(? *Mente de la escritora* Nora: No suelo salir con extraños. Patch: Lo bueno es que yo sí. LOL_

_Siguietes dos**: LOL = League Of Legends y SSF= Super Street Fighter_

**CONTESTADNO COMETARIOS:  
**_MyobiXHitachiin: -w- Sí, esos dos son senualones(? xD Es que Elsa es muy realista y súper depresiva eweU Sí, son ideas que se me ocurren de la nada LOL... No te diré nada._

_leah frost: ¡MI FLAAAAAAAAAAAN! Lo sé, lo sé, no puedes vivir sin ellos uwu(? ewe Ese sale la próxima semana. _

_flakyrukia: :'D ¡Gracias!_

_Bloss Frost: xD Hahahahahaha sí, sería épico LOL._

_MikoBicho-chan: Yo igual, pero ya presenté mis examenes... ahora solo falta que me acepten ;w; LOL Hablando de ese Fic... x3 Acabo de subir un copo nuevo ewe espero y lo puedas leer. ¡Sería estupendo! ewe Llegarán mucho más lejos que eso(? _

_Watashi- sama: ¡ARRIBA!_

_Orkidea16: ^^ Que bien que no te hayas arrepentido, hablado de las groserias... xD Me siento realmente mal cuando las escribo, pues no suelo usarlas en mi vocabulario diario... __¡Gracias por el comentario!_

**DELIRACIONES DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Bueno, la próxima semana estará disponible el fanfic de "Una vida en Hogwarts" como había dicho en el extra que publiqué del "Copos de Cristal". Espero y lo puedan leer ^^ ya que después de ello, ¡Me voy de vacaciones! ._. Mentira, me largo a ver la universidad :'C ¡NO QUIERO CRECER! TTwTT  
Para los que no entendieron la indirecta muy directa: ¡SUBÍ UN COPO NUEVO EN "Copos de Cristal"! ewe Algo así como una "seudo" continuación... Así que para los que leyeron este FanFic, hay disponible una clase de "secuela" que espero y no la haya arruinado… _

_Zakuro Hatsune. _


	5. Rosa cinco: Pétalos caídos

_Hola, aquí les traigo la actualización de este fanfic súper extraño y medio drogado. Antes de que empiecen a leer, quisiera advertirles que en este capítulo habrá escenas algo pesadas, razón por la cual es "T" –aunque a veces creo que debería ser "M"- bueno, no les atraso más.  
Una disculpa monumental si tardé mucho, espero y les guste esta Rosa y haya valido la pena la espera. _

₪ Rosas de cristal. ₪

Rosa cinco: Pétalos caídos.

¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Sólo había pura oscuridad en ese lugar. Mi ropa era la misma que siempre usaba cuando salí a algún lugar con Jack: Una camisa de chico con el logotipo de «Minecraft» de color azul, un pantalón pegado negro, mis convers azules y mi chaqueta blanca con adornos azules que se iban desvaneciendo mientras ascendía. Puse mis manos en mis bolsas e inicié a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Donde sea que pisaba, la escarcha se iba imponiendo bajo mis pies. Sentí frío. Me puse la gorra de mi chamarra que tenía los mismos adornos que la parte inferior y me la cerré por completo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Sabía que era un sueño, pues dudaba mucho que de estar acostada en mi cama a encontrarme en un lugar donde lo único que veía era oscuridad no era muy normal de digamos. Mientras traba de encontrarle una lógica a tal peculiar sueño, noté que una luz apareció ante mi -se parecía al hada de "La leyenda de Zelda"- y se empezó a mover diciéndome mudamente que la siguiese. De acuerdo. Esos bastardos me habían golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza como para que en mis sueños apareciera esa jodida hada que en vez de ayudarme me lograba sacar de quicio, al final terminaban jugando Super Smash Bross.

Seguí al hada sin mucho ánimo, no quería correr sinceramente. De repente, un haz de luz invadió la oscuridad y, ante mi, apareció un hermoso paisaje invernal. «Maravilloso». Mis ojos se iluminaron ante tan belleza natural, era digno de retratarse. Las montañas nevadas se veían a lo lejos, árboles -coníferas para ser más exacta- se apreciaban y, en ellas, tenían un velo blanco, el césped estaba cubierto por la nieve recién caída, pequeños animales blancos iban de allá para acá, sólo se les podía ver cuando se movían. La temperatura era fría, pero agradable a su vez, el cielo estaba nublado y pocos rayos de sol atravesaban las esponjosas nubes. No pensé más. Me quité los guantes que siempre llevaba, corrí colina abajo y exterioricé todo mi poder. Era libre al fin. Podía soltar todo mi basto poderío. Dejaba ir todo lo que por dentro se había acumulado por años. Ya no más esconderse. Ya no más fingir que era la empresaria perfecta. Ya no más fingir ser una persona normal. Hasta ese momento esa todo hermoso. Lo malo es que sólo era un simple sueño. Cerré los ojos para apreciar el momento, quería que el frío me atravesara y me hiciera uno con él. Lástima que no fue el frío lo que me atravesó.

Dolor.

El dolor en mis costillas y prácticamente en todo mi cuerpo fue lo que me atravesó.

Abrí mis ojos tan rápido que el sol me entró de lleno en ellos, alcé mi cara y suprimí un quejido de dolor. Mi mayo temor se hizo realidad. Anna había venido a despertarme como siempre, arrojandose arriba de mi. Si los bellacos que me habían golpeado no me quebraron las costillas, mi hermana y su hábito de arrojarse encima de mí para despertarme lo habían logrado. Tendría que ir a ver a Bella después de esto. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco por el dolor, escuché claramente como algo en mi se rompía junto con el malestar que se siente después, saqué mi brazo derecho de la sábana para tratar de sujetar algo inexistente y, por último, sólo dejé caer mi rostro sobre mi eevee que funcionaban como almohada. Ya le podía ir diciendo "hola" a las semanas de incapacidad laboral junto con la semana que se seguro faltaría a la escuela por culpa de la pequeña aventura que Jack y yo vivimos, y también podía irme despidiendo de mi séptima, cuarta y sexta costilla. Espero que mis riñones no hayan sido atravesados, porque ahí sí, era vista al hospital y no se me ocurría alguna excusa que fuese de mucha ayuda.

— Anna... bájate de encima mío... por un demonio. — Logré decir a duras penas.

— ¡No me voy a bajar hasta que me digas porque llegaste tan tarde ayer! — Sentí como me saltaba encima y, de nuevo, otras costillas rotas para mi.

— Anna... sí no quieres dejarme sin costillas... te ruego te bajes. — No sé si fue mi cara de dolor o algo más, pero al fin se bajó de arriba de mi.

— Ya está. Ahora. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde ayer? — Me preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

A cómo pude me senté en mi cama encogiendo mis piernas. Anna de tener una cara de enojo pasó a ser de asombro y preocupación. Como supuse, mi camisa que había usado para dormir estaba manchada de sangre, supongo que por las heridas que tenía en mi abdomen. Me machacaron mucho. La venda de mi brazo estaba manchada igual de aquel líquido carmesí y se podían apreciar hematomas por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Dios, Elsa! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! — Gritó Anna.

— Pues... Jack y yo veníamos de un concierto... unos asaltantes nos atacaron... nos defendimos y yo terminé así. — Conté a grandes rasgos arqueando mis cejas.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Y yo que todavía te salto encima! — Se reprendió mi hermana.

— Creo que ahora tengo unas costillas rotas, pero es mejor que vaya a ver a un médico... — Traté de pararme, pero el dolor en mi abdomen fue tan grande que me obligó a sentarme de nuevo. — Creo que debería llamar a Jack... podría llevarme a ver a Bella.

— ¿Quien es Bella? — Preguntó Anna con el ceño fruncido.

— Es mi doctora... Ella me trató las heridas. — Enseguida mi hermana tomó su celular y le marcó a alguien.

— ¿Kristoff? ¿Podrías venir por Elsa y por mi a la casa? Tuvo un accidente y... No, no, ella está... Bueno, esta viva y no peligra su vida. — «Gracias, hermanita. Igual te quiero», pensé. — ¿Qué? ¿Estás a fuera? ¡Genial! Vamos para allá.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Interrogué mientras me tomaba el costado en un vago intento de calmar el dolor.

— Kristoff nos va a llevar con tu doctora. Vístete y nos vamos, ya. — La vi dudar, pero se "reincorporó". — Sí, ya.

— Anna...

— ¿Si?

— Ese no es tú estilo.

— Lo sé...

Ambas nos reímos y la vi dejar mi habitación, me preguntó que si necesitaba ayuda para vestirme, pero le dije que podía sola. Cuando se fue, me paré con ayuda de la mesa de noche que tenía alado de mi cama y fui a mi ropero. No quería nada ajustado. Saqué una blusa de AC/DC y el pantalón más holgado que tenía, mis convers y lo reglamentario para una mujer, y me fui a cambiar de ropa. No sé como rayos lo hice, pero logré cambiarme a pesar del dolor inmenso que sentía. Quizá Anna sí me había quebrado alguna costilla, pues dolía más que ayer. Me arreglé el cabello, o, mejor dicho, me lo desacomodé y me até mi trenza. Al salir, vi por mi ventana que el sol estaba oculto bajo una espesa masa de nubes negras. Quizá llovería, eso era bueno. Tomé mi chaqueta negra que tenía la insignia de un cuervo morado en la parte superior izquierda del pecho y la cerré hasta por debajo de mi busto. Adoraba esa chaqueta, pues el cuervo de la insignia tenía cuatro ojos, era el Cuervo de Raven Roth, mi súper heroína favorita en todo el ancho mundo de los cómics. Verifiqué que aún tuviese puestas mis pulseras en las muñecas, me puse mis guantes y salí donde Anna me esperaba para irnos.

Di algunos pasos fuera de mi recámara, pero enseguida un dolor agudo me invadió a tal grado que tuve que recargarme contra la pared e inicié a jadear. Dolía. Cerré un ojo en señal del dolor sentido y me mordí el labio. Tenía que ser fuerte y bajar las malditas escaleras. «Joder, esto será difícil», pensé antes de sentir una mano en mi hombro. Anna estaba ahí a mi lado, como siempre lo ha estado. Me tomó de la cintura con cuidado e hizo que pasara mi brazo por sus hombros, gracias a ella pude bajar las escaleras sin sentir tanto dolor. «Gracias, hermana... Sólo sirvo para causarte problemas», llegué a pensar. Mi corazón se estrujó. Era cierto, sólo le causaba problemas a Anna. La lastimé cuando éramos pequeñas, la hice sufrir con mi falsa frialdad hacia ella y, ahora que estábamos juntas al fin, me metía en este maldito problema donde tenía que cuidar de mi. Soy un asco de hermana mayor. Agaché mi cabeza mientras baja las escaleras, no podía verle a la cara ahora, me sentía realmente triste y culpable. El frío se empezó a sentir a nuestro alrededor y eso hizo que él pesar creciera más. No podía ser peor persona.

Al llegar a la salida pude ver a Kristoff, apenas me vio, corrió a ayudarme. Alejó a Anna de mi, me tomó con sus brazos y me cargó al estilo princesa, no pude patalear para que me bajara, pues me dolía todo. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones donde permitía que alguien que no fuera Anna ni Jack me tocara. En el trayecto de la casa a su auto, que era una camioneta realmente grande que se compró con mucho esfuerzo -según me había contado Anna-, Sven, su perro, no dejó de pararse en dos patas para ver como estaba. Ese gran perro era una ternura. Me metió en la parte trasera donde me acomodé de la mejor forma posible para que no me doliera mucho el cuerpo en el transcurso del viaje. Le expliqué a Kristoff donde quedaba la casa de Bella e iniciamos el recorrido. El novio de mi hermana procuró ir lo más despacio que pudo, pero eso no sirvió de mucho, con cualquier leve movimiento el dolor incrementaba junto con mi sospecha de que algo en mi interior se había roto, y no hablaba de mi autoestima, esa cosa se había hecho pedazos hace años y, a penas, estaba siendo reconstruida de poco a poco a una velocidad realmente lenta.

Mientras viajamos mi celular sonó, era de la empresa. Wiselton estaba de viaje de negocios -en sí, fue a ver su propia empresa y le encargué que fuera en representación mía a unas cuantas-, así que la otra figura de autoridad que podía mangonearme era el carismático ancianos que tiró mi cómic a la basura. Su llamada era para exigirme una explicación de porque no me había presentado a la universidad ese día, a gritos, ¡no hay mejor forma para hablarle a una persona herida! Le dije que había tenido un pequeño percance y que apenas lo resolviera me presentaría de nuevo a la universidad y a la compañía, una de las cosas que había estipulado mi padre ante es morir era que el vejestorio que se encargase de mi a nivel profesional y de preparación educativa tenía más que prohibido meterse en mi vida personal. Papá había pensado en todo. Así que, con un mal tono, el anciano aceptó mi explicación y me pidió que lo resolviera rápido para que regresara a la escuela y al trabajo. «Claro, señor, como controló la velocidad con la que mi cuerpo se cura. Sé que tengo poderes extrañado y todo eso, pero no soy un vampiro ni un ser así como para curar mis heridas a la velocidad de un parpadeo», pensé mientras escuchaba sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

Al llegar a la casa de Bella, logré bajarme por mi cuenta a pesar de que el cuerpo me dolía de sobre manera. Anna le pidió a Kristoff que nos esperara en el carro con Sven, pues la consulta era de "chicas", el rubio princesa -como se le conocía en la escuela de Anna- se quejó, pero después de una pequeña disuasión mi hermana logró que se quedara en la camioneta. Anna me tomó de nuevo de la cintura, pasó mi mano por sus hombros y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la hermosa casa de la doctora. Era como la recordaba, sólo que a la "luz del día" se veía más bella, parecía una casa victoriana francesa en medio de pleno siglo XXI. Al llegar a la puerta, tocamos el timbre y nos quedaos esperado un momento, pero un pequeño e insignificante ratón apareció de la nada provocando que Anna se alterara y terminara abrazandome, la tomé de la cadera para tratar de que se alejara de mi, pero no sirvió mucho. Sólo la logré alejar unos cuantos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Me la quedé mirando un rato con la ceja alzada, ya habíamos hablado de su fobia a los ratones, pero seguía actuado igual. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa dama con bata blanca, era Bella. Se nos quedó viendo y suspiró mientras bajaba sus hombros.

— Hola. — Saludé quitando una mano de Anna.

— Buenos días, Elsa. Pasa. — Comentó Bella mientras se metía a su casa.

Anna volvió a ponerme como originalmente estábamos y Bella nos guio hasta su consultorio interno. Me senté en la camilla que tenía y enseguida empecé a sentir la mirada de la doctora evaluando las heridas que anteriormente ella misma había curado en la noche.

— ¿Te abriste la herida, no? ¿A caso no te dije que no hicieras esfuerzos? — Me reprendió Bella.

— No es su culpa... — Se metió Anna. — Fue, fue mi culpa... Me le subí encima y le brinqué... creo que también le quebré una costilla...

— ¿En serio? — Me miró y yo asentí. — Dios, Elsa, tienes una novia muy enérgica.

De acuerdo. Anna y yo somos muy unidas y todos lo que sea... ¡Pero es mi hermana! Ambas nos quedamos estáticas y con los ojos en blanco, nos dimos miradas mutuas y, como si ella fuera un gato y yo un perro, nos alejamos al instante.

— ¡No! — Inicio a balbucear Anna. — Nosotras no. Quiero decir. Elsa y yo. ¡No!

— ¡Bella, ella es mi hermana! — Grité con desesperación.

— Oh, así que tu eres Anna. Perdona, quería ir a ver tu nacimiento, pero debía estudiar para un examen ese día. — Comentó la doctora sonriendo. — Perdón, es que cuando las vi se veían como una pareja...

— No, no, no. ¡Yo soy la novia de Jack! — Y en ese momento, quise que la tierra me tragara.

— Oh, así que entre el pequeño Jack y tú hay algo... debí suponerlo, Jack no me traería a cualquiera ante mis puertas sino fuera importante para él... Y creo que tu lo eres. — Le vi sonreí con dulzura y yo me sonrojé.

Después de aquella confesión, Bella me examinó por completo. Como había predicho y sentido, tenía ahora dos hermosas costillas rotas cortesía de mi querida hermanita menor. La herida de navaja que habían cosido ayer se había abierto de nuevo por algún movimiento brusco que hice de seguro al dormir. La sangre que manchaba mi camisa era debido a las múltiples lastimadas que me había hecho cuando me golpearon que gracias al despertar de mi hermana, se habían hecho más grandes y severas. Los moretones que tenía ya empezaban a tener el color morado característico debido a que la sangre que los formaba ya se empezaba a coagular, sólo faltaba que se pusiesen verde y luego ese amarillo característico de la bilirrubina para que se quitaran. Bella estaba impresionada con el lamentable estado en el que había llegado, reprendió a Anna por brincarme encima cuando estaba en ese estado tan delicado, la pobre ya no sabía ni que hacer para pedirme disculpas. Sonreí, tampoco era su culpa después de todo, era mía por no prestar atención y estar más abobada en querer tener sexo con Jack que en mi propio entorno.

Bella, haciendo uso de sus años estudiando medicina, me volvió a coser la herida y, esta vez, me puso una venda doble para que no estuviese tan vulnerable. Me tomó unas radiografías en un cuarto subterráneo que tenía -maldito sea Adam, le construyó un jodido hospital interno a su esposa-, donde descubrió que tenía la séptima y la sexta costilla rotas y uno que otro hematoma muscular. Me puso una venda en el abdomen con unas tablillas de madera que servirían para reforzar los huesos. Me vendó algunas heridas que lo ameritaban y, las que no, las dejó al aire. De paso me verificó mi estado de salud en general, estaba en excelente estado, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de mi físico. Me aseguró que las cicatrices que me iban a quedar no serían visibles, sinceramente, no me importaba. Si eran evidentes, les diría a mis hijos o sobrinos -lo que tuviese primero- la estúpida aventura que me pasó por estar tan urgida. Me dio unas pastillas para calmar el dolor y me pidió que la fuera a ver por lo menos una vez por semana, pues tenía que ver el avance de la rehabilitación de las heridas junto con la reparación de mi sistema óseo dañado. Era un caos.

Mientras seguía explicándome las cosas que debía hacer, la puerta de la casa sonó, quizá era Adam y el pequeño bebé de la pareja, pues él no estaba y el pequeñín estaba en la guardería, igual Adam fue a buscarlo y lo trajo de regreso. Bella se excusó y fue a abrir la puerta, me quedé con Anna en el pequeño consultorio y nos miramos, sólo nos encogimos de hombros y esperamos a ver qué pasaba. Se escuchó un estruendo enorme y me preocupé, le pedí ayuda a Anna para que me ayudara a pararme, nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba la doctora y, cuando vi al hombre que la tenía prisionera contra la pared, me le iba a ir encima porque me le iba encima. El hombre que estaba "hablando" -si hablar con una persona consistiese en que ella estuviese prisionera contra la pared con una cara de pocos amigos y él a pocos centímetros de su rostro-, era nada más y nada menos que Gastón Black. Su padre, Pitch Black, había tratado de que su empresa maderera firmara contratos con la del señor North y la de mi padre, pero jamás lo logró, pues todos tenían conocimiento de que los Black talaban bosques protegidos y más artimañas sucias que nadie debería hacer. Pitch Black falleció hace años, cuando Gastón era aún un adolescente -razón que influyó en su carácter de niño mimado de ahora, ya que desde ese día le daban lo que quería con tan solo decirlo-, por ende, ahora que él tenía -aproximadamente, no lo sabía tal cual, solo me habían enseñado lo básico de esa historia- treinta años, era el presidente de la empresa Black y, tal como su padre, seguía metido en cosas ilegales, y no solo eso, sino que también se corría el rumor de que practicaba la caza ilegal de algunos animales en peligro de extinción y que los colgaba en la pared de su mansión. Un verdadero monstruo.

— ¿Dónde está tu esposito y esa bastardita? — Escuché decir a Gastón.

— Adam está llenado por la pequeña Kayley, y te ruego no le llames así a mi hija. — La voz de Bella era realmente fría, más que la mía.

— Oh, vamos, Bella. Sabes que amo a es bastarda hija tuya que debería ser mía. — «Aquí, el único bastardo eres tú».

— No me importa. — Bella, con su poca fuerza, logró empujar a Gastón lo suficiente como para sacárselo de encima. — Ahora, vete.

— ¿Irme? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar! — El hombre volvió a acercarse a la doctora.

— ¡Lárgate! — Exigió Bella notoriamente enojada.

— ¡A mi no me grites!

Gastón alzó la mano en señal de agredir a Bella. Eso no se lo iba a permitir. Acaba de conocerla, sí, pero en mi presencia, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a otra persona. Solté a Anna, literalmente, corrí hasta donde estaba Bella y, con el brazo que todavía me servía, agarré el antebrazo de Gastón con fuerza. Mis guantes impedían que mis uñas atravesarán su piel, pero no podía decir lo mismo de mis poderes. El ambiente empezó a ponerse frío, muy frío, pero de nuevo, a nadie le pareció interesante el súbito cambio de temperatura. Gastón me miraba con aquellos ojos azules llenos de ira, yo sólo le respondí a la mirada con otra de superioridad y frialdad. No iba a dejar que viera mi debilidad, aunque por dentro me estuviera maldiciendo, diciendo pestes y muriendo del miedo. Gastón se atrevió a alzarle la mano a una mujer, no podía concebir una idea de lo que era capaz de hacerme, a mi, en el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba. Irónicamente, pensé en Jack en ese momento, ambos éramos igual de impulsivos y no pensábamos muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

— Bella te ha dicho que te fueras. — «¿Y a parte te haces la heroína? ¡Por eso estás llena de vendas y con costillas rotas!», me regañé mentalmente.

— ¡¿Y tú quien eres para darme órdenes, mocosa insolente?! — Quitó su mano bruscamente de mi agarre, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando, de la nada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. — No me digas que tú eres... — Me miró fijamente y supe que estaba en problemas. — Elsa Arendelle...

— Sí, soy yo. — Acepté, lo sé, no soy muy lista a veces.

— ¿¡Tu eres Elsa Arendelle!? ¡¿La maldita huérfana que se hará cargo de industrias Arendelle?! — Se empezó a reír, eso hizo estragos en mi interior, pero como siempre, lo suprimí. — ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces un chico con esa ropa! ¿¡Estás vendada!? ¡¿Una criminal se va a hacer cargo de la empresa más grande de todas?! ¡No me hagas reír!

¿Sabían que las palabras duelen más que los golpes? Un moretón, como los que llevaba en el cuerpo, se quitan con el tiempo. Dicen que las palabras se las lleva en viento, pero cuando son palabras que salen con desprecio, se quedan enterradas en el corazón y en el alma de uno para siempre, como espinas clavadas en tu piel, dejando una marca que sangra para que después quedé una cicatriz que, a pesar del tiempo, será evidente para siempre. Sabía que no era la joven modeló, sabía que no era la empresaria que muchos querían que fuera, sabía también que no era la joven que mejor se vestía y más. Pero no era necesario que me lo dijeran de esa forma. Un dolor que hace meses no sentía volvió a mí, esta vez con más fuerza y voracidad, pero como soy experta en tragarme mis dolores, lo suprimí al instante.

— Gastón, fuera de mi casa. — Intervino Bella.

— No, no, espera. Quiero seguir viendo a esta "gran futura empresaria". — Se seguía burlando de mí y, sinceramente, creo que ese fue su error.

Soy del tipo de persona que no harás enojar fácilmente, bien podrías morirte tratándome de hacer enojar. Pero. A veces. Hasta el vidrio más resistente se rompe. Y para Gastón, y para sus futuras generaciones, este vidrio cuarteado ya se había destrozado. En un acto impulsivo, alcé mi pierna y le di una patada en la entrepierna con tanta potencia que de seguro había acabo con la familia Black en ese acto. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su risita se volvió un grito agudo, sus manos se posaron en su parte noble y se hincó ante mis pies pies agarrando su orgullo masculino.

— Tú... maldita huérfana... — Dijo en un hilo de voz. — Tú maldita hermana y tú van a ver...

Le di una patada en su cara, podía insultarme a mi, podía decirle miles de cosas total, era yo con la quien se metía y luego yo misma me podía arreglar con mis demonios internos, pero si tocaban a Anna ahora si me enojaba. Nadie, repito, nadie ¡le toca un jodido pelo a mi hermana! Las patadas fueron más agresivas y solté todo el vocabulario vulgar que había aprendido de tantos años jugando en línea con otros chicos mayores que yo, FanFics clasificación "M", libros y más cosas. Gastón empezaba a temblar abajo de mis golpes, pedía clemencia y, al ver su patética cara que empezaba a ponerse morada y un ligero sangrado en la nariz, vi que estaba exagerando todo. De nuevo, me sentí mal. ¿Por qué demonios había empezado a golpearlo de esa manera? «Insultó a Anna», escuché una voz en mi cabeza. En efecto, la había insultado, pero no por eso debí golpearlo a tal grado.

Me alejé de Gastón temblado, ¿que había hecho? La puerta de la entrada se abrió y, de ella, emergió Adam con su pequeña bebé y un joven de cabello blanco. Jack. Ambos se quedaron viendo la escena, el hombre de cabello negro aprovechó mi momento de confusión para salir corriendo de allí sino antes decir que lo que le había hecho lo pagaría caro. He ahí donde me empezaba a preocupar un poco. Gastón, fuese lo que fuese, seguía siendo un empresario, menor, pero empresario a fin de cuentas, y como tal, tenía influencias en varias otras compañías que de seguro conocían a la "futura líder" -porque ya lo era- de las industrias Arendelle. Los rumores se esparcirían y, de seguro, el anciano amargado que me cuidaba se haría cargo de frenarlos. Pero eso significaba un regaño para mi. Jack trató de acercarse a mi al igual que Anna, pero sólo pude alejarlos de mí. En el estado que estaba prefería estar sola.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Bella como pude, no quería a nadie cerca, no deseaba el contacto de nadie. Llegué a mi casa con un dolor desgarrador, no soportaba más y me tumbé en la cama sintiendo mi cuerpo arder. ¿Qué demonios me había pasado? Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis ojos sin parar, daba gritos sordos de frustración y de enojo. Odiaba todo. No. Me odiaba a mi. ¿Por qué mierda era tan impulsiva? Sabía las consecuencias que mis actos traían, pero aún así lo hice. Ahora, gracia a mi pequeño arranque de rabia, había puesto en peligro todo lo que jamás quise haber puesto en ese estado. Gastón no se quedaría callado, los rumores empezarían por allí y por allá, y eso quería pensar en que era lo menor. Conociendo a aquel hombre, no iba a parar hasta que me hiciera algún daño físico, quizá contrataría a una bada o algo así para darme una golpiza, y, al menos, esperaba que sólo fuera a mi y no a Anna. Me quedé dormida ahí mismo, con la cara llena de lágrimas y con miles de preocupaciones en la cabeza, tenía muchas ideas en mente, una peor que la otra, y todos terminaban de la misma forma. Era una maldita estúpida.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Al día siguiente me presenté a trabajar, Bella me advirtió que no hiciera nada pesado y, sobre todas las cosas, tuviese cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco a menos que quisiese un riñón perforado, cosa que no era recomendable a menos que quisiera hacer un trato con *"El gato sin ojos", y digamos que la idea de jugar con aquel ser de leyenda no me agrada mucho. Cuando llegué a la oficina, todos me dieron miradas más que perversa. Creo que ver a tu jefa con golpes en la cara y cojeando no era la mejor impresión de todas. Tenía mi cabello amarrado como siempre cuando iba a la oficina, llevaba un traje azul marino, un pantalón de vestir entubado y unos zapatos negros. El ambiente que viví de camino a mi oficina fue más que pesado, podía escuchar murmullos, suspiro de impresión y más cosas que no me daban buena espina. Un joven de trenzas, con piel morena, creo que era nuevo, me miró más que aterrado, como si en mi hubiese un monstruo. Bueno, soy un maldito monstruo con poderes de hielo después de todo, no sabía ni porque aquellas miradas que siempre he recibido me dolían tanto ahora.

Al llegar a mi oficina, saqué mi llave para abrir la puerta, pero noté que estaba abierta. Eso era extraño. Con mano tímida, abrí la puerta metálica que conectaba el pasillo con mi oficina y, en la silla donde se supone era mi puesto como la cabecera de la gran empresa, estaba el anciano que tanto me amaba, si, era sarcasmo. Tuve las ansias de salir corriendo, de evadirlo, pues aquel hombre mayor me aterraba. Desde qué subí a la cabeza de la empresa, me ha dicho como vestir, como actuar, que me debería gustar, que no debería ni contemplar, que cosa decir, como debería comportarme y me ha martirizado con sus expectativas que debo cumplir. Odio que la gente tenga esas cosas hacia mi, ¿cuando entenderá que jamás seré lo que ellos desean que sea? Pero era tan cobarde que jamás me atreví a decir una palabra para defenderme, si lo hacía, sabía que me iba a ir peor de lo que ya me iba. Entré con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido alguno, pero los ojos del anciano ya estaban en mi desde hace un buen rato.

— Señorita Elsa... ¿por qué se encuentra en ese estado tan... deplorable? — Dijo el viejo con su voz gruesa.

— Eh... Yo... Me asaltaron de camino a casa... — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

— ¿Y sólo por eso se dio el lujo de faltar? Me reprendió al instante.

— Fue un domingo... día libre... Y el lunes tuve que ir con el doctor a que viera mis heridas... — Lo vi fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que puede darme? ¿No que tenía un problema personal o algo así? Me sorprende que sea hija del señor Arendelle. ¡Tan descuidada para dejar que unos maleantes la emboscaran! ¡Eres la misma estupidez en persona! — El viejo se paró y empezó a caminar hacia mi con aires de grandeza.

Y ahí viene de nuevo con su discurso: "Nunca serás tan buena como tu padre" y el "estarían decepcionado de ti si vieran como estás trabajando". Y, como predije, así fue. Me dijo que era una verdadera pena que una joven como yo, hija de unos empresarios tan capaces como fueron mis padres, se hubiese vuelto en lo que era ahora. También me di por enterada que Gastón abrió su boca. «Se la hubiera cerrado a golpes», pensé, pero en eso se quedó, un pensamiento vago. El fortachón había dicho que yo era una delincuente sin la más mínima capacidad empresarial, que sólo era una niña con pinta de maleante juvenil que sólo estaba jugando a ser la jefa de la empresa más poderosa en todo el mundo. Cuando el anciano me contó esto, casi de inmediato empezó a gritarme. Desde qué era una inepta, una estúpida, que no servía para nada, que todo el trabajo y el tiempo que invirtió en mi preparación no habían servido para nada, entre otras cosas. «Oye... sólo llevó un jodido año en esta mierda... ¿qué tanto esperas de mi?», cruzó por mi mente mientras me tragaba las lágrimas y el nudo en mi garganta se hacía más fuerte. Pero, de nuevo, mi temor a que el viejo reaccionara peor me detuvo de expresar lo que pensaba.

Los gritos siguieron hasta que el celular del anciano sonó, lo cogió y su semblante cambio. Era un doble cara después de todo. Habló con la persona de la otra línea por unos minutos y luego cortó. Me observó atentamente, como si me estuviese evaluando. Algo curioso de mi es que detesto ser observaba así de fijo, me daba más que vergüenza y pena. Para mi, que me mirasen así de fijo, era una falta de respeto a mi persona. Me estremecí y le exigí en voz alta que me dejara de ver, no lo soportaba. El viejo sonrió con cinismo, algo se traía entre manos y eso no era bueno para mi. ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora conmigo? ¿Qué me obligaría a hacer ahora? Miles de ideas se pasaron por mi cabeza y todas me dieron miedo, ese vejestorio haría cualquier cosa para hacer que las empresas Aredelle fuera en aumento y ganara dinero. Lo último que me obligó a hacer fue el esconderme a la mirada pública, pues no era aceptable que una chica de dieciocho años -en aquel entonces- fuera la líder de una empresa súper poderosa como era Arendelle. Razón por la cual sólo algunos empresarios quisquillosos me conocían. La única cosa en la que no se podía meter -así como en mi vida personal- era en los asuntos de la elite. Las -ahora- cinco columnas seguían siendo asunto mío.

— Aun que estás en ese pésimo estado... sigues siendo muy bonita... — Okey, era tiempo para que empezara a tener pánico.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — Me aventuré a preguntar.

— El joven Guy vendrá con usted apenas yo salga, sea amable con él e invítelo a comer... que salga amor entre ustedes dos. Si pueden tener una relación, su empresa y la nuestra serían más que poderosas... Así que, por favor, sea amable con él. Sé que le estoy pidiendo algo que está fuera de sus pocas capacidades, pero haga un esfuerzo. — Tragué saliva, esa tarde iba a comer con Jack y Anna al café de Eugene.

— No puedo invitarlo a comer, tengo planes con Anna y... — Pero no me dejó seguir.

— Esa es otra cosa de la cual habláremos, pero será después. Usted sólo sea amable con Guy e invítelo a comer. — Y, así sin más, salió de mi oficina.

Sin saber como sentirme, me fui dirigiendo lentamente a mi silla, la tomé y la saqué para tener espacio donde sentarme, me tiré en ella -literalmente-, y me acomodé para quedar frente a la puerta. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, mis pupilas se habían empequeñecido y me temblaban por el caos mental que tenía. Puse mis codos en la mesa y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al vejestorio? Las relaciones románticas y con quien demonios iba a comer era asunto de mi vida personal. Había pasado el límite. ¿Me tenía que enamorar de Guy? No, imposible, yo ya estaba flechada por Jack. Jack. ¿Qué pensaría él? Si hacia lo que el viejo me pedía, lo estaría traicionando. Y lo peor de todo. Es que lo estaría haciendo contra mi propia voluntad. No quería hacer eso, pero sino lo hacía, la reprimenda que me esperaba iba a ser más que monumental. El viejo no sentía piedad por mi, para él, era la basura que dos grandes personas engendraron por puro accidente, por una calentura, por una noche de pasión sin el cuidado necesario. Sabía que era mentira. Pero las palabras igual dolían en mi ser, aquel viejo me vio crecer y el muy bastardo se alegró cuando mis padres aprobaron mi encierro.

La puerta sonó y le di la indicación de que pasara, cambié drásticamente mi cara de afligida por una sin sentimiento alguno. Nadie debía saber por lo que estaba pasado a pesar de que se sentía en la temperatura bajar a mi alrededor. Del umbral, salió un joven moreno, con un cabello más que extraño atado en una coleta alta, tenía un traje negro muy elegante y una sonrisa tan grande en la cara que me llegó a asustar. Era Guy. Lo conocía de reojo y pura mención: Guy es un gran científico y hace los mejores productos e inventos para cualquier tipo de empresa, su compañía y la mía eran socias desde que él lanzó su primer invento. Guy tenía veinticinco años, llegó a conocer a mis padres, pues su carrera como inventor fue impulsada a sus dieciocho años, pero yo jamás he tenido un contacto tan directo como el que íbamos a tener ahora. Estaba nerviosa, pero no podía hacer ningún gesto o algo así, el viejo aún no entendía mis problemas de sociabilidad, recuerdo que cuando se lo dije disimuladamente me contestó que eso era para gente enferma, que era imposible que yo sufriera una enfermedad para locos. Si tan sólo supiera lo loca que realmente estoy.

— ¡Hola, señorita Elsa! — Me saludó el joven que tenía enfrente.

— Ah... — Fue lo único que salió de mis labios. «Bravo, Elsa, el viejo te va a asesinar».

— ¿Cómo está en esta hermosa mañana? — Preguntó con esa sonrisa que me ponía nerviosa, y no del mismo modo que me pone Jack.

— Bien. ¿Y usted? — Respondí por pura cortesía.

— Estoy en perfecto estado. Se lo agradezco. — Hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Me han dicho que gusta de la política, ¿es cierto? — «¿Pero que mierd...? ¿A mí gustarme la política? ¡Era como decir que a Punzie le gustaba las matemáticas! Aunque dudo que a alguien le guste...»

— No tengo una opinión formada sobre ello. — Le corté antes de empezar.

— Ya veo, ¿qué sería de su agrado? — «Mierda, me pone las cosas cada vez más difíciles».

— No tengo nada que pueda ser por completo de mi agrado. Sólo vivo para mi compañía y mantenerla como la mejor de todas, soy una empresaria después de todo. — Joder, siempre terminaba diciendo eso.

— Ya veo, yo disfruto de las matemáticas, física, química y demás ramas científicas. Es fascinante. — Al parecer había encontrado a alguien que si le gustaba las matemáticas.

Pasó más de una hora hablándome sobre las características del agua, lo **divertido que eran las derivadas y sobre porque él piensa que la gravedad es una variable y no una constante. Cosas que, de manera personal, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Sabía todo sobre lo que me hablaba, porque voy a la universidad, pero tampoco era como que me gustara hablar de cosas que sólo veré en el colegio y de ahí en más jamás lo volveré a usar o escuchar en mi vida.

— Oh, vaya, es tarde. Me tengo que retirar. — Mentalmente alcé los brazos, ¡al fin se iba! — Me encantaría escuchar más de sus elocuentes palabras. — «Tienes que invitarlo a comer, tienes que invitarlo a comer», resonaba en mi cabeza, pero hice un gran intento por no escucharla.

— Sería fantástico. — Mentí, prefería estar con Jack.

— De hecho... — Comentó mientras se paraba de la silla que había ocupado en todo ese transcurso. — Creo que tengo libre la hora de la comida, ¿no se sí le gustaría ir conmigo a un restaurante cerca de aquí? Sería un gran honor comer con la cabeza de los Arendelle.

Me iba a negar rotundamente, pero de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al maldito viejo. Su ceño estaba fruncido, se notaba que no había hecho un buen trabajo ese día y quería mi cabeza en una bandeja de plata con las letras "persona más estúpida que hay en el mundo" o algo así.

— ¡La joven Elsa estará más que dispuesta a comer con usted, señor Guy! — Aceptó por mi, «hijo de...»

— ¿¡En serio!? En ese caso, vengo por usted a las tres de la tarde. Nos vemos. — Y sin más, Guy salió del lugar.

— Le diré a un empleado que vaya a tu casa y consiga mejores ropas que esas. — Me paré de mi silla y puse mis manos en mi escritorio, todo tiene un límite.

— No, si voy a ir con ese tipo, iré con mi traje de oficina. — Sentencié.

— Pero, te ves muy masculina con ese traje, si tan sólo usarás más cosas femeninas, tendrías más oportunidad con Guy... — Alcé mi mano para que se callara.

— Si mal lo recuerdo, sólo estás a cargo de mi vida laboral y estudiantil. Ya mucho has intervenido en mi vida personal. — Él sabía los riesgos a lo que se metía, pero aún así se quejó.

— No me importa mientras la compañía crezca. Además, los pilares jamás sabrán que he roto esa cláusula del contrato. Y si se enteran... sobre ti voy, niña malcriada.

El anciano dejó mi oficina estrellando la puerta tras de sí, como lo odiaba. Recordé cuando cometí mi primer error en la oficina, creo que había firmado un papel que no debía y por eso perdimos sólo un cero punto, infinitos ceros, uno por ciento de las ganancias adquiridas. Me dio una bofetada. Me dio una bofetada tan grande que me dejó marcada su mano y el anillo de casado que tenía me hizo una herida. Me advirtió que si cometía el más mínimo error, lo volvería a hacer y esta vez peor. También me dijo que esperaba y mi hermana fuese más lista que yo. Tomé mi mejilla recordando el dolor que sentí junto con el miedo. Las personas hacen cosas sin pensar, así era ese viejo, me decía las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza cuando se enojaba. Por eso le tenía tanto miedo. Así como yo, él tenía ataques muy impulsivos, pero nuestra abismal diferencia era que, desde mi punto de vista, yo era menos fácil de estallar. En cambio, él. Él era un jodido ***voltorb, estallaba con cualquier estupidez y yo era la que pagaba los platos rotos.

El tiempo en la oficina se me hizo largo, sinceramente, prefería estar en la universidad, pero allí era más arriesgado que mi estado físico empeorara. Me la pasé firmando papeles, aprobado transacciones y denegado algunas cosas que a mi no me parecían correctas -todas del anciano-, desde vender una parte la empresa o, incluso, comprar unas más pequeñas que apenas empezaban a tener impulso sólo para "eliminar a la competencia". Lo único que me alegro el día fue recibir una pequeña llamada de Jack que se convirtió en una charla de dos horas. Amaba escuchar su voz, me imaginaba cada gesto que hacía detrás de la línea. Me reprendió por haber ido a trabajar y me preguntó que que quería de comer, él iba a invitarme la comida ese día. Me corazón se estrujó, tenía que decirle que no iba a poder comer con él. Me armé de valor y le dije que era lo que iba a hacer. Al inicio no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado y eso me asustó bastante, mi estómago se contrajo, mi pulso de acelero y empezó a nevar a mi alrededor. Pero. Después. Lo escuché maldecir al viejo bastardo para luego hacerme prometer que sólo sería fingido y que no habría nada más. Cosa que hice, total, Guy me daba miedo y se lo dije.

Llegó la hora marcada y me dieron la noticia que Guy ya estaba esperándome. Tomé mis pocas cosas -mi celular y mis audífonos- y salí de mi oficina. Fui lo más lento que pude, tenía ligera esperanza de que se aburriera y se fuera. Al entrar al elevador, estuve tentada a oprimir aquel botón rojo para que se detuviera, alcé mi dedo con las intenciones de hacerlo. Pero no lo hice. Me daba algo de miedo quedarme en ese espacio tan reducido, además, Anna haría un espectáculo enorme y ni hablar de lo que Jack haría si le dijeran que estaba atrapada en un elevador. Al bajar de éste, caminé por la gran recepción donde los cuchicheos seguían, pues aún cojeaba un poco y el dolor no había desaparecido por completo. Me tenía que haber tragado las pastillas antes de salir, pero se me habían olvidado. Me detuve unos instantes y me tomé el abdomen, sentí las tablillas que me sostenían a duras penas y el dolor se calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente, aún no podía caminar bien. Tomé aire y, con toda la fuerza de mi valentía -o estupidez-, seguí caminado hasta la salida.

Al cruzar las puerta corredizas, el calor invadió todo mi ser, la temperatura externa era más que sofocante. Lo odiaba. Odiaba e calor con todo mi ser. Por algo mis poderes eran fríos, porque, aunque nunca lo administra, me encantaba esa temperatura. Alcé mi vista y divisé a Guy, tenía el mismo traje y, al parecer, a él la temperatura no le afectaba. Su traje era de mangas largas. Me miró y sonrió, arqueé la ceja y me le acerqué con algo de duda. No quería ir con él. Volteé al edificio que daba a mis espaldas y, en uno de los pisos más altos, vi la silueta del anciano mirándome fijamente. Mis cejas se curvaron y suspiré, no tenía escapatoria. Saludé a Guy con cortesía de mano, me pidió que me quitara los guantes, pero obviamente no lo hice. Me abrió la puerta de su carro -que era un Ferrari rojo deportivos- y nos dirigimos al restaurante más lujoso de todos. El camino fue más silencioso que un velorio. La plática murió después del "estoy bien, gracias". Los semáforos se me hacían eternos y en cada parada vivía con el miedo de que me dijera algo, pero sólo se limitaba a sonreír y yo me aferraba más al control que tenía sobre mi, mis guantes se empezaban a llenar de escarcha y eso no era buena señal.

Llegamos a un súper lujoso restaurante, era el mejor lugar para comer de toda la ciudad -y el más caro-, creo que sólo una vez fui a ese lugar, y eso, cuando Anna y yo estábamos realmente pequeñas. Guy me abrió la puerta mostrando lo caballeroso que era, me bajé sin aceptar su mano que me ofrecía. Me arrepentí, si soy sincera, porque el maldito dolor en todo mi cuerpo me mataba a más no poder, pero prefería aguantar el martirio de un cuerpo herido a tener que explicar la razón por la cual mis guantes estaban llenos de pequeños picos de hielo y, sobre todo, porque de repente en mi atuendo habían pequeños copos de nieve. Lo bueno era que el calor que hacía alcanzaba tales grados que, en cuestión de segundos, la escarcha que cubría mis guantes y los copos de nieve en mi ropa se derritieron, al igual que mi cerebro. ¡Maldito calor! Entramos al restaurante donde Guy ya tenía aparada una mesa para dos, eso iba a ser incómodo. Nos sentamos paralelamente y ordenamos, yo sólo pedí un pequeño plato de pasta, no quería comer mucho, mi estomago demostraba mi nerviosismo en una que otra arcada que me venía de la nada.

— Dígame, señorita Elsa, ¿qué es lo que más disfruta de su trabajo? — «Absolutamente nada», pensé al instante.

— El beneficio que tiene a la sociedad y a mis clientes. Hago esto porque deseo que a los que les sirvo tengan una radiante sonrisa. — Respondí mientras ponía mi mano en mi barbilla.

— Ya veo, usted está al servicio de los demás... Que buen ideal. — «Ni mucho, sólo estoy para que me mangoneé una maldita momia que se debió jubilar hace décadas».

En ese instante nos llevaron la comida, privilegio de ser jefes de grandes compañías. Mi pasta era eso, con puré de tomate y queso arriba, yo lo llamaría un espagueti hecho por mi, mis habilidades culinarias eran tantas que podía lograr que el agua se quemase. Guy iba a decir alguna cosa, pero la puerta principal se abrió con tan estruendo que nos obligó a voltear. Del umbral se divisaba una joven pecosa, de un pelo rojo fuego tan rebelde como su personalidad, vestía en short de mezclilla y una blusa verde sin mangas. A su lado, había un joven castaño con un traje elegante con la insignia de cierta familia escocesa que yo conocía. No hay mejor entrada para mi amiga Merida que esa. Y no sólo eso, apenas me vio, su ceño se frunció y a pasos largos se dirigió hacía donde estaba yo.

— ¡Camarada, Elsa! — Me llamó. — ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Pensé que tenías una comida con el chico paleta y tu hermanita.

El rostro de Guy se frunció, era verdad que yo tenía otros planes, pero el viejo se metió antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Por algo Jack se había molestado tanto con aquel anciano.

— Ya sabes, cosas del trabajo. — Contesté simplemente mientras bebía mi té que venía con el platillo.

— ¿Tenía planes para comer con alguien más, señorita Elsa? — Interrogó Guy algo apenado, pero al parecer hoy era el día de "interrumpan a Elsa".

— ¿¡Qué sí tenía planes!? Elsa siempre come con Jack Escarcha y con Anna, su hermana menor. — Sí, hoy era el día de interrumpan a Elsa.

— Merida, esas son cosas personales y esto es de negocios. — Intervine tranquilamente.

— ¿Negocios? ¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Y yo que ya iba a empezar a regañarte por salir con tremendo estirado como este tipo! — Vi a Hiccup poner sus ojos en blanco.

— Señorita Merida... Creo que no debería... — Muy tarde, Guy se había ofendido como todo niño rico.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste, melena de león!? — Vociferó mi acompañante y, como un milagro, mi té se volvió el centro del mundo.

— ¡Es-ti-ra-do! ¡Por cosas como está Elsa prefiere mil veces al tonto de Jack! — Y el suculento líquido que escurría por mi garganta terminó afuera de mi boca.

— ¡Merida! — Le reprendí.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿O me vas a negar que ustedes dos no se dan sus besitos? — Dijo mientras alzaba las cejas y con esa voz de burla de niña de secundaria.

— ¡No me voy a quedar aquí para que me hablen de esa forma! — Indignado, Guy pagó la comida y se fue del restaurante.

Miré como el joven con el que me habían obligado a comer se retiraba indignado, yo sólo me quedé ahí, con mi tácita se té en la mano. Merida le sacó la lengua, se sentó donde había estado él y le ordenó a Hiccup que buscara una silla para que se sentara con nosotras en la mesa.

— Que tipo más irritante, por eso odio esa clase de vida. — Se quejó Merida mientras se comía lo que había ordenado Guy para él, que, sinceramente, no tenía idea de lo que era. — Por cierto, camarada, ya Frost me contó sobre su pequeña aventura.

Sonreí mientras me acomodaba mejor, pues como estaba sentada, con la espada recta y como me habían enseñado en la clases de modales, mis costillas sufrían a más no poder.

— ¿En serio? — Interrogué.

— No sólo él, cuando fui para que Bella me cosiera una herida que me hice en una pelea reciente, me preguntó por ti, te llamó "la novia de Jack"... Dime, ¿cuando planeaba decirnos? — Alzó una ceja mientras me miraba con picardía.

— Yo... — No sabía que decir.

— Elsa, vamos, lo suyo se ve a kilómetros. Jack se pierde en ti y tú te pierdes en él. — Habló Hiccup, a él si sabía como cerrarle la boca.

— Y tú te pierdes en cierta pelirroja que conozco, y no es mi hermana precisamente. — Su sonrojo se hizo evidente y se quedó callado.

— ¿Pelirroja? ¿¡Quien es esa maldita pelirroja!? — Merida se había enojado, hace poco se le veía más interesada de lo normal en el pequeño Hiccup, pero como siempre, esos dos eran tan inseguros que no se decían nada. Por algo somos todos amigos.

— Nadie en especial, Merida, lo juro. — El pequeño castaño se cruzó el corazón en señal de juramento.

Merida y Hiccup me acompañaron en mi comida pagada, donde ellos sacaron provecho. Fue una tarde tranquila, aunque temía llegar a la oficina de nivel. El viejo me iba a matar si se enteraba de lo sucedido. Pero, al parecer, la fortuna me sonrió ese día, pues cuando llegué, el viejo no estaba. ¡Ha sido el mejor día laboral de mi vida! No tuve ningún regaño, pude acabar todo mi trabajo pendiente, pude leer algunos cómics, escuchar música tan alto que la secretaría me pidió de favor que le bajara, para completar mi día, Anna fue a visitarme. ¡Me había traído chocolates! Creo que en toda mi vida no había sido tan feliz, y no sólo eso, Jack se presentó con un ramo de rosas de cristal -hechas con hielo, obviamente- en la ventana de mi oficina. Anna ya se había ido, así que nos quedamos sólo él y yo. Le platiqué lo que había pasado en la comida y juró que le iba a comprar a Merida ese nuevo arco deportivo que quería por haber corrido a Guy del restaurante. No tuve que caminar a casa cuando la hora de mi salida llegó, Jack me llevó volando -literalmente- hasta mi casa donde ya me esperaba Anna, me dio el ramo de rosas de cristal y se despidió de mi con un leve roce de labios que me dejó con ganas de más. A veces odiaba que hiciera eso. Lástima que ese sería la última caricia que tuviese de Jack en esa semana, y, casi juraba que sería la última.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

La mañana era tranquila, el viejo imbécil no había mostrado su cara en toda la mañana. Anna había tenido el día libre en la escuela, estaban remodelado un salón o algo así, por lo tanto decidí llevarla conmigo al trabajo, la tenía en mis piernas fastidiándome -con cuidado, porque aún estaba lastimada-, mientras leía uno que otro papel importante, tenía que revisarlos todos de pies a cabeza, pues si firmaba algo sin leer, podría estar vendimos mi propia empresa a algo más. Anna jugaba con mi peinado mientras decía que me veía mejor con el pelos despeinado y con mi trenza de lado, yo sólo reía mientras mi atención estaba fija en el papel. Detecté una cláusula donde decía que cedía el cincuenta por ciento de mi empresa si el trato no ganaba el impulso necesario, he aquí donde leer miles de libros, cómics y mangas ayudaba. Dejé de leer y lo puse en la enorme pila de papales denegados. Iba a ir con el siguiente cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió. Era el viejo con la cara más temible que jamás había visto. Estaba en serios problemas.

— Señorita Anna... ¿puede dejarnos a solas a su hermana mayor y a mi? — Pidió con gran elocuencia.

Anna asintió levemente, sentí como su peso dejó mis piernas y la vi salir por la puerta. El viejo cerró tras de ella y lo vi llamar a alguien para que se llevara a Anna a nuestra casa. Lo que sea que me fuera a decir, debía ser muy grave como para que no quieras que mi hermana menor lo escuchara. Era momento de que el miedo fluyera. Mi estómago de seguro se hizo pequeño, pues sentí una contracción en él, mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo que sólo Jack o una situación así me provocaría, mis blancos guantes se llenaban internamente de escarcha y el frío estaba invadiendo el lugar cada vez más rápidamente. Debía controlarme. «Tranquilízate, Elsa. No sientas, no sientas, no sientas», me repetía mentalmente mientras veía al anciano acercarse cada vez más a mi. Se paró frente de donde estaba, lo único que nos separaba era el escritorio de madera oscura que tenía y las sillas que esperaba no lanzara por los aires.

— Señorita Elsa Arendelle... — Inició con voz grave. — Ya me enteré de lo que pasó ayer en el restaurante con el señor Guy.

«Joder...», pensé mientras me mordía el labio. Sólo guardé silencio, con ese viejo cualquier cosa que saliera de tu boca sería ofensivo para él y sólo provocaría su furia al doble.

— ¿¡En qué demonios pensaba cuando permitió que esa joven llamada Merida insultara al joven Guy!? — Estrelló sus manos en la superficies dd madera plana. — ¡Y sobre todo! ¿¡Qué ella le dijera al joven que usted ya está con alguien más!? ¡No! ¡Era imposible! ¡Así que me puse a investigar! — Hizo una pausa y yo apreté mis puños y me mordí la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo. — Ya sé quien es ese tal "Jack Escarcha".

— ¿Qué? — Fue lo único que atiné a decir en mi confusión mental.

— Si, me tomé la libertad de investigar con sus guardaespaldas. — «¿Tengo guardaespaldas?», pensé al instante.

— En estos tres meses un joven de cabello blanco llega a su ventana y se queda hasta altas horas de la noche con usted. Y no sólo eso, también he recibido información de que ha salido con él en ambientes públicos. Doy gracias al cielo que nadie de alta alcurnia la haya visto con ese sujeto. ¡A partir de hoy le queda prohibido tener contacto alguno con ese tal "Jack Escarcha"!

Me quedé en shock. ¿Me estaba prohibiendo ver a mi novio? Espera, ¿lo había llamado "Jack Escarcha"? Ese nombre sólo se lo dice Merida. Pero, aún así, ¡no me tenía permitíos imponerme eso! Me quedé callada y bajé la cabeza. Aceptaría lo que el dijese, más nunca lo cumpliría como muchas cosas que he llegado a hacer a sus espaldas. No le iba a dar el gusto de prohibirme ver a Jack. Le vi darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta, ¿sólo había venido para eso?

— Y otra cosa... — Comentó mientras agarraba el picaporte dorado. — Tienes hasta el viernes para comunicarle a la señorita Anna que no vivirá con ella más. Regresarás a las habitaciones de la Universidad, entre menos contacto tengas con ella, menos distracciones tendrás, además de que así podré supervisar que no veas a ese delincuente de Jack.

Y, así, sin más, se fue. Me quedé estática en mi silla con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me iban a alejar de Jack y Anna contra mi propia voluntad, y lo peor, es que no podía negarme a nada de lo que él quisiera. Estaba ya bajo amenaza. Joder, esto iba muy mal. Pasé mis manos por mi pelo con desesperación. Esto no me gustaba para nada. Y lo peor es que apenas empezaba mi suplicio. Mi indignación fue tan grande que congelé parcialmente mi escritorio, tuve que llamar al amable señor (que ya cruzaba de los sesenta) que nos hacía la comida a Anna y a mí para que me ayudara con ese detalle. En la tarde, cuando firmada unos papeles, por puro accidente perforé con la punta del bolígrafo el contrato que estaba firmando, el bastardo viejo me dio la regañiza de mi vida, si de por sí estaba enojado conmigo, ahora lo estaba más por no ser cuidadosa y arruinar un maldito contrato que no era tan significativo. Si cometía hasta el más mínimo error, era acreedora de un grito. Ese día fue del asco. Al llegar a mi casa, mi humor era tan malo que fui director a encerrarme, tenía mensajes y llamadas de Jack, pero no quise contestar. Sólo quería desaparecer del planeta.

«¿En serio soy tan inepta?», pesaba mientras me dejaba sumergir en el sueño. No quería estar más en esta maldita realidad. «¿Nunca llegaré a nada? ¿Siempre seré el títere del jodido viejo de mierda? ¿O soy más mierda yo por permitirle ser mi titiritero y aún así no hacer nada para cortar los hilos que me amarran a él?»

Y con estos pensamientos, me fui sumergiendo en un sueño del que deseé jamás despertar.

El segundo día no fue mejor que el primero. Guy había regresado a mi oficina con la propuesta de una cena que tuve que aceptar por órdenes del anciano. No dije nada. No me negué a nada. Mi autoestima estaba hecha una mierda por su culpa, lo que el lunes había subido, ese idiota la bajó en un sólo día. Tuve más regaños, sinceramente, era tan frustrante que al fina opte por irme de la oficina, que le dijera al urgido de Guy que fuera por mi a mi casa. Al llegar, no había nadie, cosa que agradecía, aventé todo en mi cama, busqué un short y una blusa holgada para que las tablillas junto con las vendas no me doliesen tanto. Conecté mi consola de ***PS3 y me puse a jugar Alice Madness Returns, Alice Liddell era afortunada, le bastaba con desmayarse para ir a su país de las maravillas, pero mucho me temía que el mío estaba igual de destruido que el de ella, así que no era un buen lugar para escapar. A lo mucho jugué unas dos horas para luego apagar la consola e irme a acostar en la cama mirando al techo. Todo era un asco para mi en esos momentos. Cerré los ojos y me sumí en un sueño que no recordé, pero que de seguro era mejor que la realidad que tenía que enfrentar.

Mi celular sonó, era el villano de mi historia, preguntándome -exigiéndome de mala manera- una razón por la cual no había atendido a Guy. Vi la hora, me había quedado totalmente dormida. Me paré de un brinco de la cama, busqué mi ropa de oficina, no tenía planeado salir con aquel sujeto en otro modo que no sea totalmente profesional o por puro compromiso. No me arreglé el pelo ni nada, me quedé con mi peinado despeinado y mi trenza floja puesta, el tiempo no se iba a detener tan sólo porque yo me tenía que peinar, sólo me puse el conjunto de oficina y salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Era tarde. En la entrada de mi casa estaba ya Guy, muy bien vestido debo admitir. Me subí a su carro y nos estábamos dirigiéndonos hasta un restaurante. Pero paró. Me ordenó que bajara y, casi al instante, pude ver que estábamos por la calle del ROTFH, de hecho, divisé a Jack en el café y lo saludé con la mirada, a lo que él sólo se limitó a mirarme a mí y me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me derretía, le vi pararse, pero no le di importancia, de seguro iba a "traer hielo" -jugar con sus poderes- y pasaría un buen tiempo con eso. También noté que sólo estaba Eugene en el restaurante, era extraño que no estuviera Punzie, de seguro había salido con Anna o algo así, últimamente esas dos estaban muy unidas gracias a una banda coreana llamada SHINee.

— Bueno... ¿qué hacemos aquí? — Pregunté ilusamente.

De repente, sentí como el joven que tenía a mi costado me tomaba de las caderas, como si fuera su pareja o algo así, obviamente aquel contacto me desagrado. Lo odié de hecho. Me desprendía de su agarre en un dos por tres y, enseguida, sentí como me aprisionaba y me besaba. «¡Será idiota!», pensé mientras trataba de separarme de él, pero me tenía más que bien sujeta. Moví mi cabeza con violencia logrando que me dejara en paz, pero se aprovechó de mi debilidad y me aventó contra el suelo. Me estaba dando miedo. El frío se apoderó del ambiente y rogaba al cielo que Jack sintiera el cambio tan brusco en la temperatura para que saliera a investigar, me encontrara y me salvara de aquel joven. Y, efectivamente, Jack salió. Pero no a rescatarme. Si alguna vez deseé jamás salir de la cama, ese día lo quise más que nunca.

*Crash*

El sonido de un objeto cristalino romperse.

Una rosa de cristal rota en el suelo.

Unos ojos azules mirándome fijamente con la pupila contraída y con algunas lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas pálidas de su peliblanco dueño.

Un Jack patentado de encima mío a Guy.

El joven empresario tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre proviniendo de sus labios rotos.

El único joven que ha hecho mi corazón vibrar y mi deseo arder mirándome de una forma tan fría, dolida, tan triste.

— Tú me dijiste que esto era fingido... — Me expresó con dolor en su voz. — Me habías dicho que el viejo te había obligado a estar con él. Me dijiste que te daba miedo.

— Jack... — Dije a duras penas, mi cuerpo dolía por el golpe recibido en la caída, pero no tanto como mi corazón en ese momento.

— Me dijiste que me querías. Pero todo era una jodida mentira. — *****Me daba la espalda, pero podía percibir sus lágrimas. — No quiero nada que ver contigo, no te quiero ver jamás. Lo nuestro se acaba ya, Elsa.

Me paré como pude, pero el dolor me hizo caer, grité el nombre de Jack, pero era demasiado tarde. Se había ido volando. Me paré como pude y fui directo a mi casa, me valía diez toneladas de mierda que dijera o que le pasara a Guy, el muy bastardo trató de forzarme a hacer algo que no quería y eso era suficiente como para que su mísera existencia me dejara de importar, total, jamás me importó de todos modos. Al llegar a mi casa, Anna me recibió, me preguntó que me pasaba, pues me veía triste. Pero no contesté. Jamás le contestaba. Seguí mi camino hasta mi cuarto donde vi a mi pequeño eevee en mi cama. Jack. Jack. Jack. Si tan sólo pudiese decirle que todo eso fue un malentendido. Si pudiese decirle que ese imbécil no es nada para mí. Si pudiese decirles que lo quiero con tanta fuerza que a veces me aterra sentirme así. Si pudiese decirle que me estoy empezando a enamorar locamente de él. Tanta cosas pasaban por mi mente, las ideas que fluían se convirtieron en lágrimas que mis ojos expulsaban y mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos como esa rosa de cristal que había quedado en piso rota con sus pétalos caídos. Traté de llamarle a su celular, pero jamás contestó. Traté de mandarle mensajes, buscarlo en la red, ver si estaba conectado en una de las tantas cuentas que tenía. Pero nada. Jack no quería hablar conmigo.

Todo se había ido a la mierda para mí.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con un humor tan malo que ni yo misma me aguantaba. Me vestí para ir al trabajo, planeaba faltar a la universidad de nuevo, me arreglé a duras penas y salí directo a la oficina para encontrarme con la maldita cara de pocos amigos del anciano. Me reprendió por lo sucedido y me exigió que le pidiera una disculpa a Guy, le dije que sí solamente para quitármelo de encima. Esa disculpa jamás le llegó a ese bastardo. Mientras trabajaba, me di cuenta de que unos papeles que yo había dejado en la sección de denegados estaban en la pila de aceptados. Me di curiosidad y los leí. «Maldita sea. ¿¡Quién demonios falsificó mi jodida firma y aceptó vender parte de mi empresa!?», pensé al leer el contenido de los documentos que, para mi desgracia, me fue arrebatado de las manos por el anciano que, al leerlo, su rostro se puso rojo y me culpó de todo. Me dijo de nuevo que era una inepta, que no servía para nada, que no valoraba lo que mis padres dejaron en mis manos y que sólo conduciría a la gran industria Arendelle a la ruina total.

Dolió. Dolió más de lo normal.

No quise saber más, estaba furiosa y deprimida a la vez, dejé la oficina y me retiré a mi casa. Al llegar, el vacío del lugar me dio la bienvenida, subí a mi cuarto y, al fin, pude desahogar lo que mi ser sentía y lo hacía podrirse por dentro. Me despeiné y me hice mi trenza de lado con suma fuerza, tanta que casi me lastimo la cabeza, pero el dolor era insignificante. Me quité mi traje de oficina como pude y me puse mi ropa normal, una cómoda camisa negra liza sin nada y un pantalón de igual color. Mis sentimientos eran tan perturbadores para mi mente que cogí mi traje y lo rompí ahí mismo. Ya no quería nada con la oficina. Tomé el reloj de porcelana que alguien me había regalado en Navidad y lo arrojé contra la pared. Empecé a maldecirme, a insultarme, yo era la culpable de todo. Fui culpable de que Jack me dejara, fui culpable por dejarme mangoneare por el bastardo viejo, fui culpable de casi vender mi empresa. Ya no debería seguir con mi existencia. ¿Y si moría? Total, sólo sufrirían un momento por mi ausencia y después sólo me recordarían. Sería un recuerdo. Un fantasma en sus memorias. Nada más que eso. Vi las cicatrices en mis muñecas destapadas, y recordé que había hecho una promesa. Ante todo, Elsa Arendelle cumplía su palabra, pero eso sólo sirvió para que me frustrara más.

Vi un pequeño filo en mi escritorio, un abre cartas se asomaba por allí. Mi mente estaba tan aturdida, tan maltratada y agregándole el ataque de histeria que me estaba dando, que aquel objeto fue tan tentador que lo tomé sin miedo alguno. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. A mi mente regresaron las palabra que me lastimaron en lo más oscuro de mi podrida alma, miré mi brazo que no estaba vendando y, con el filo, hice una incisión que de inmediato se tiñó de un rojo vivo por ser sangre oxigenada. Tras ese primer corte vinieron mucho más. Por cada recuerdo, mi piel pagaba las consecuencias. Por cada grito, mi sangre fluía libremente. Cada vez que el anciano me pisoteó, una marca nueva en mi blanca tez aparecía. Sentía el dolor, porque sería inhumano no sentirlo, pero era un dolor que me ayudaba a sacar todo lo que me hacía daño. Gritaba con cada nueva herida, un leve pensamiento en algún lugar de mi atrofiada mente me decía «¿Sabes qué esto no te ayudará en nada y que eso te dolerá mañana, no?», lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun así lo seguía haciendo. Tenía en mente que eso que hacía era realmente estúpido, pero también que no me arrepentía de hacerlo, me estaba ayudando a sacar todo lo que tenía guardado.

Al terminar de desahogarme con mi propia piel, con mi propia carne, con mi propio ser, me apoyé en mi silla y, el miedo me invadió. Todo a mí alrededor estaba más que congelado. Donde había escurrido mis sangres salían picos de hielo amenazantes, todo a mí alrededor estaba cubierto de blanca nieve, millones de copos flotaban por el aire como en tiempo detenido y, en donde estaba, había una enorme quemadura de hielo que formaba un copo de nieve inmenso. Me estremecí al ver lo que había provocado. Encogí mis piernas y me regañé por ser tan estúpida como para dejar salir mis sentimientos en esa clase de explosión. Mientras me seguía lamentando me quedé dormida ahí, el cansancio emocional que tenía era tan grande que me impidió seguir con mi auto-regaño. ******«Eres idiota, Elsa», fue lo último que cruzó por mi mente antes de perder el conocimiento total. Esto siempre me pasaba cuando era más joven y tenía más descontrol sobre mis poderes, llegaba a sé tan frustrare no poder contenerlos que me daban este tipos de ataques que jamás alguien supo y, esperaba, jamás alguien supiera.

*Toc, toc, toc*

El sonido del repicar de una puerta me despertó. Miré el reloj y noté que eran ya las cinco y media de la tarde, me paré y escuché claramente la voz de Anna al discutir con alguien. Tan rápido como pude me paré y bajé al recibidor donde habían muchos hombres con uniformes de obreros. ¿Ya tan rápido había pasado el lapso de tiempo del viejo? Aquellos señores de uniforme eran los que de irían a encargarse de llevar todas mis cosas a la universidad de nuevo. Mi hermana estaba peleando con ellos porque, para ella, estaba haciendo algo de lo cual no tenía conocimiento alguno. Suspiré. Bajaba por las escaleras tranquilamente cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo. Oh, no. Miré mi antebrazo, donde había sido cercenado anteriormente y, las heridas que creí me dolerían mañana, no esperaron. Sentía que quemaba mi piel, el ardor era insoportable por ser heridas meramente superficiales y la sangre de algunas aún chorreaba. «Joder...», pensé mientras me tomaba el brazo y bajaba cuidando que nadie notara aquel agarre tan extraño.

— ¡Elsa! — Escuché a Anna gritarme mientras se dirigía a donde yo estaba. — ¿¡Qué está pasado!? ¡¿Por qué esos hombres sacan tus cosas?! ¡No entiendo nada!

— Ya no voy a vivir más aquí, contigo. — Dije secamente, entre menos entendiera mi hermana, mejor.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso hice algo malo? — «Anna... tú jamás harías algo malo. Yo soy la mala aquí».

— Son cosas del trabajo, jamás lo entenderías.

— ¡Lo entendería si me lo contaras! — No quería seguir con esa discusión, le di la espalda y empecé a caminar.

Di la orden de que sacaran las cosas de mi habitación, mientras estaba en eso, sentí como alguien agarraba mi brazo recién herido, iba a demandar que me soltara cuando vi a la persona que me aferraba. Anna. «No...», pensé al ver su cara palidecer, sus iris vibraban junto con sus pupilas. Sabía lo que de seguro sentía bajo su tacto tan puro que, ahora por mi culpa, se había perturbado. Estoy casi segura que bajo su manita pálida sentía una sustancia viscosa y seca de color carmín. Yo me quedé estática, sintiendo como mis heridas ardían, pues la mano de mi hermana contenía diminutas gotas de cierta solución salían que, al ser puesta en una herida, ardía. De poco a poco, Anna fue retirando su mano de mi antebrazo, alzó sus falanges y, con horror, contemplé que estaban manchadas de sangre seca y, en ellas, podía ver que alrededor de la mano de mi hermana, una leve capa de escarcha se extendió proveniente de aquel líquido rojo.

— Elsa... — Susurró, pero era tarde. Yo ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la salida de mi hogar.

Corrí, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron, donde pisaba, la nieve dominaba, mi aliento se podía ver y a mi alrededor una pequeña tormenta de nieve me envolvía en su manto. ¿Por qué corría? Ah, sí, mi hermana menor se había manchado con mi sangre que yo misma derramé, mis ojos se pusieron borrosos, las lágrimas empezaban a correr por ellos, agaché la cabeza sin dejar de correr provocando que mi pelo se me cayera en la cara, pero aunque me molestara, no me importaba. Mi cuerpo ardía, quemaba, dolía, cada fibra de mi ser pedía a gritos que parase esa exigencia física abismal. Pero no lo hice. Merecía sufrir por todo lo que hice. No era buena líder de compañía, no era buena novia, no era buena hermana y, sobre todo, no era buena persona. Los remordimientos me acosaron, mis demonios internos me persiguieron y estuve tentada a tirarme en frente de uno de los carros que pasaban que se quedaban abobados con la nieve que hacía. Pero no lo hice, aún no era tan estúpida o cobarde para acabar con mi patética vida. No supe cuánto tiempo corrí, pero si lo suficiente como para que el manto de la noche me alcanzase.

Mi pecho ardía, la disnea que tenía junto con la taquicardia era realmente aguda, me apoyé en una pared exhausta, sin ánimos de nada. Miré el cielo, nublado y sin ninguna estrella en el amplio cielo, igual a mis sentimientos. Me apoyé en la pared y me dejé caer, una de mis piernas la dejé extendida y la otra levemente contraída, vi mis heridas que habían dejado de sangran hacia unas horas. Las lágrimas aún corrían libremente por mis mejillas, me sentía peor que mierda. Era un asco de persona. No sabía hacer nada bien. Por un jodido ataque de histeria me había sodomizado mi brazo. Joder, como odiaba ser esa clase de persona. Bajé la vista y divisé levemente las cicatrices que tenía bajo mis pulseras. Jack. Jack vino a mi mente, sus esos en mis heridas me habían reconfortado en aquel entonces y, ahora que no estaría jamás conmigo, era cuando más lo necesitaba. Quería sentir un abrazo de él, alguna palabra de aliento que proviniera de sus labios, un beso en mi lesionado brazo, una caricia en mi rostro, algún contacto piel con piel, una sola sílaba proveniente de sus labios, no me importaba que, sólo quería algo que viniera de él y que me lo dijera a mí. Sólo eso necesitaba para que la poca cordura que tenía volviera a mí.

*Clap, clap*

Unos pasos.

*Clap, clap*

Escuchaba unos pasos cerca de mí, alcé el rostro y mi mundo se detuvo. Jack Frost estaba ahí, mirándome con ojos fríos, tenía sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta azul de mangas cortas, su cayo -que lo ayudaba a controlar sus poderes cuando se salían de control- estaba en su mano. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Se venía a burlar de mí? ¿Se mofaría de la persona que lo "engañó"? O simplemente venía por allí y se topó conmigo. No lo sabía. Pero la frialdad con la que me miraba no indicaba nada bueno, según tenía entendido, él no quería ya nada conmigo. Nos miramos mutuamente, en su antebrazo izquierdo pude ver heridas similares a las que yo tenía, no sé si estaba alucinando o mi vista me fallaba ya por tantas lágrimas soltadas, pero esas marcas juntas formaban "Elsa". Empezó a nevar a nuestro alrededor, mis lágrimas cesaron al verlo a él, no iba a permitir que me viese derramar lágrimas aunque por dentro estuviera más que rota. Miré a Jack a los ojos y, de nuevo, su magia surgió efecto en mí. Lo quería abrazar, besar, abalanzarme a él y llorar a su hombro. Pero no lo hice porque sabía que, aunque me doliese admitirlo, después de lo que pasó el día anterior, ya Jack no quería mi tacto en él jamás.

Continuará….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Primer*: El gato sin ojos es una creepypasta donde el "gato sin ojos" te quita tus riñones para comerlos :3

Segundo**: LOL Esto será idiota, pero a mí me divierte hacer derivadas xD también ecuaciones de primer grado LOL ._. Soy rara.  
Cuarto****: PS3 = PlayStation 3

Quinto*****: ¬¬ Lo sé, tengo algo con las rimas :'C

Tercer***: Es ese pokemon que parece una pokebola gigantesca que estalla LOL

Sexto******: Igual que la escritora cuando estaba redactado esto…. ;n; moría del sueño.

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:**

_MyobiXHitachiin: He, ironicamente, esa idea me vino de la nada LOL. Sí, la emparejé con Eric porque me gusta su pareja en crossover ewe LOL. :'C El "amiguito" de Jack sufrió después con la paliza(? LOL. xD Si, pero la mujer usas camisas holgadas que le cubren sus "proporciones". _

_MikoBicho-chan: LOL Hahahahahaha. xD Igual a mí, Elsa ruda me gusta bastante, tanto como Dark Elsa ewé. owo De hecho, en eso me baso, una vida cotidiana que Elsa anhela, pero que simpre estará en las sombras por su cargo como dueña de Arendelle. ¡YO YA ENTRÉ! -hace fiesta(?- ¡HOY JUSTAMENTE ME ENTREGARON LOS RESULTADOS Y ENTRÉ! No sé, quizá y conociendome, me seguiré desvelando para seguir escribiendo LOL. D: Pero no la puede ver, o el viejo bastardo la maltrata u.u ¡BYE!_

_leah frost: ¡MI FLAN Y SU SUPER AVATAR QUE AMO(?! D: ¡No mueras! ;www; ¡Me quedaré sin mi flan! ;o; Y con eso que ya no venden en mi escuela, me quedaré más solita(? uwu Bye~~~ _

_Guest: Gracias. Así lo haré._

_lalocanaye: Caracteristica de mis Fics: Meter a Bella y Adam hasta en la sopa(? LOL _

_Clary17: ¡YAY, JELSA! AU= Alternativ Univers, o, Universo Alternativo, género de FanFics donde a los protagonistas o personajes se les hubica en un periodo o espacio de tiempo ageno al de ellos. :3 Te comprendo, pero en mi caso, yo sería mi propio verdugo por decirlo de algun modo, así que yo mimsa me daño, yo misma me consuelo LOL. Y perdón por decepsionarte uwu, Jack no apareció mucho... pero tranquila, va a ir cobrando más protagonismo. _

_Orkidea16:Holiiiiiiiiiii No lo creo, Hans es idiota(?, D: ¡TODO HABRÍA VALIDO CHORIZO!(? uwu Si, eso esperemos. ;3 Como ya dije, algo muy mío es meter a esos dos hasta en la sopa. xD Pues eso ya te lo respondí en el Fic, más cortecia de dos costillas rotas por parte de Anna LOL. _

_Bloss Frost: ;n; No me has pasado el FanFic... Quizá la mencione en el próximo cápitulo, pero no te confirmo nada, ya sabes como es esto, debes inventar una cosa para la otra... =w= Pero tranquila, aparecerá... D: -se sonroja- ;/; Ay... ¡GRACIAS POR LA SUERTE! ¡PASÉ MI EXAMEN! ¡Y AHORA TENGO UN PESO MENOS DE ENCIMA! ._. Lo malo es que estoy en examenes... así que todo valió pito :3 _

_katy: Bueno... No te puedo dar fechas exactas (no tengo) pero te puedo dar el orden conforme los voy subiendo: Copos de cristal, después, Rosas de Cristal y, posteriormente, Una Vida en Hogwarts.  
REONORU: Te lo juro por mi amor al lemmon, no estaba fumada D: Lo mío es natural 100%_

**NOTAS FUMADAS DE LA AUTORA LOL:  
**_Vale, ahora el siguiente Fic a actualizar es mi otro AU de HP, Una vida en Hogwarts, aproximadamente saldrá a mediados o finales de este mes, y, después a ese, el copo 10 de Copos de Cristal. Sin más que agregar, lo de siempre:  
Sus comentarios me animan a seguir en esto, ustedes ponen el otro 50% de la historia, el restante lo hago yo y mi amor a este Fic (que es mi favorito hasta ahora de los que he escrito). Ahora si, nos vemos después._

_Zakuro Hatsune._


End file.
